


Il Lupo e il Ragazzo del Sonno Eterno

by Fall11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Maleficent (2014) Fusion, Inspired by Maleficent (2014), Italiano | Italian, M/M, Slow Build, Wolf!Derek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall11/pseuds/Fall11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C’è Derek che per vendicare la sua famiglia e proteggere quel che resta della sua terra chiede aiuto a Madre Luna per diventare uno stregone oltre che un lupo, e poi c’è Stiles, coinvolto nei piani di Derek di riflesso.<br/>Derek adesso vorrebbe solo poter riformulare il suo maleficio, o che il vero amore esistesse davvero…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prima Parte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note:** amo le AU e visto che scriverle mi fa dannare e allo stesso tempo divertire come una pazza, mi piace farne di nuove. Ho cinquantamila trame AU in mente, alcune non penso di essere in grado di realizzarle perché come tipologia non rientrano fra le mie corde, però ce n’erano tre che mi stuzzicavano da sempre: l’AU ispirata a un film, l’AU ispirata a una fiaba e l’AU in stile medioevo. Con questa ho fatto tombola, quindi permettetemi di sorridere come una scema compiaciuta.  
>  Ovviamente la trama di _Maleficent_ qui è stata del tutto adattata e re-interpretata per piegarsi verso il canone di _Teen Wolf_ , e qua e là c’è anche qualche plot twist perché questa è una Sterek, e di conseguenza non credo sia strettamente necessario aver visto il film per capire la storia, anche se così le analogie andranno perse; se non avete visto il film però siete curiosi, potete trovarne un riassunto molto dettagliato [qui](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maleficent), sulla wiki italiana. Sostanzialmente troverete: Maleficent!Derek, Aurora!Stiles, Fosco!Malia, Stefano!Kate, Enrico!Gerard, le tre fatine!Deaton-Morrell-Braeden (ho scelto di usare solo i cognomi dei primi due per renderli più facilmente riconoscibili durante la lettura), Filippo!Heather + qualche altro personaggio citato qua e là (in pratica tutto il resto del branco). Derek e Malia sono un po’ in stile _Mignolo e prof_ ("Che facciamo stasera, Derek?" "Quello che facciamo tutte le sere: andiamo a distruggere la vita di Kate e tutta la sua corte!" "Quindi andiamo ad ammazzarli tutti?" "No! Sono un predatore, non un assassino!" "Peccato").  
>  L’inizio della storia è un vero e proprio estratto dell’inizio del film, così come gran parte della scena del maleficio nel giorno della festa per la principessina.  
> Questa storia è WIP, sarà composta da tre parti, e se non fossi stata ormai a buon punto con la seconda non mi sarei azzardata a postare la prima :)  
> Detto questo, a parte i lati drammatici della storia, mi sono divertita molto a scrivere tutto ciò, e mi auguro possa divertire e piacere anche a voi :)  
> Buona lettura!  
> (su tumblr, se volete, potete trovarmi come [lastbluehowl](http://lastbluehowl.tumblr.com/))

  


**Prima Parte**  


 

C'erano una volta due regni vicini, e l'uno era il peggior nemico dell'altro. Si diceva che la discordia tra loro fosse così profonda che solo un grande eroe o un vero cattivo avrebbe potuto farli riavvicinare.

In uno dei due regni vivevano persone come voi e come me, governate da un re vanesio e avido; esse erano sempre scontente e invidiose della ricchezza e bellezza del regno vicino, perché nell'altro regno, la Brughiera, vivevano innumerevoli e strane prodigiose creature, a cui non servivano né re né regine perché si fidavano le une delle altre.

Sopra un grande albero chiamato Nemeton, che affondava le sue radici su un'imponente rupe nella Brughiera, c’era costruita la casa in cui viveva un branco di queste misteriose creature; si potevano scambiare facilmente per normali esseri umani, ma non erano solo umani, erano anche lupi e portavano il nome di Hale.

Gli esseri della Brughiera coesistevano in maniera pacifica perché nutrivano da sempre dei forti sentimenti verso le proprie famiglie: crescevano in branchi o piccole tribù, erano molto consapevoli dell’estremo dolore che arrecava la perdita di un membro del branco – era come perdere un arto – e per questo non si attaccavano mai fra di loro ed evitavano degli scontri futili. Tuttavia, erano altresì consapevoli del pericolo crescente al limitare della Brughiera, dove le truppe di re Gerard, assetato da sempre di sangue e potere, campeggiavano in attesa di addentrarsi fra gli alberi e impadronirsi dei preziosi tesori della Brughiere e delle sue illimitate risorse – come la pozza delle gemme.

Nella Brughiera, gli Hale erano il branco con le origini più antiche, e per questo erano molto rispettati; perlopiù mantenevano un aspetto simile a quello degli umani, ma se volevano potevano utilizzare artigli, zanne e una vista simile a quella dei lupi – cambiando il colore delle loro iridi – o trasformarsi del tutto in lupi. Si diceva anche che la Luna era la loro Madre, e che se ci fosse stato bisogno Lei avrebbe ascoltato il grido disperato di un suo figlio per aiutarlo a vivere ancora.

Come un comune branco di lupi, gli Hale avevano la propria coppia alpha, Talia e il suo consorte, che guidavano con affetto e giudizio i loro fratelli e sorelle e i loro figli. Proprio Talia, quel giorno, era presente alla riunione delle creature per discutere come affrontare le truppe di re Gerard.

Derek era il secondogenito di Talia, un vivace ragazzino di soli quindici anni che soleva correre per la Brughiera a piedi scalzi e umani sui prati – infastidendo in modo irriverente i folletti dei fiori, che al suo passaggio chiudevano in fretta i boccioli, le loro casette, spruzzando polline con fare indignato – e a quattro zampe quando saltellava sulle rocce sporgenti sul letto del fiume – provando a rincorrere le piccole ninfe dell’acqua che nuotavano veloci lasciando una scia colorata e fluorescente alle loro spalle. Derek era giovane e curioso, ansioso di poter vedere cosa c’era oltre la Brughiera, perché non capiva come mai gli esseri umani invidiassero così tanto le creature sovrannaturali; pensava che anche loro di certo avevano qualcosa di speciale: se le due fazioni erano così diverse ci doveva essere un motivo, e non era il caso di invidiarsi o essere gelosi, forse bastava solo osservarsi meglio. O condividere tutto come facevano nella Brughiera.

Derek aveva sentito dire a suo zio Peter che quel giorno alla riunione nella radura sua madre e gli altri capo branco e capi tribù sarebbero giunti alla decisione definitiva nei confronti di re Gerard, quindi lì ci sarebbe stata un sacco di gente. Era curioso di vedere i nuovi ospiti della radura: la Brughiera era molto grande, non sempre c’era l’occasione di incontrare esseri così diversi da lui.

Si aggirò di soppiatto fra i cespugli più alti e la grande folla di spettatori, fino a riuscire a intravedere i tre rappresentanti che avevano mandato le tribù degli stregoni del sud-est, riconoscibili per la loro pelle scura color dell’ebano – Deaton, Morrell e Braeden – e poco più in là notò Kali, un capo branco del nord-est dalla strana eleganza selvaggia.

Al momento quello che stava parlando era Ennis, un capo branco del nord: durante il suo viaggio verso la radura insieme a dei suoi beta, mentre costeggiavano il confine della Brughiera erano stati attaccati da dei soldati di re Gerard, e un suo compagno di branco era rimasto ucciso; chiedeva vendetta e si dichiarava a favore di un attacco immediato.

«No» obiettò una voce, mentre la sagoma di un uomo si faceva spazio verso il centro della radura; era Deucalion, un altro dei capo branco del nord e un buon amico di Talia. «Re Gerard da sempre ci giudica degli inferiori e degli esseri selvaggi: se l’attaccheremo per primi rispondendo alle sue provocazioni, faremo il suo gioco e gli sarà più facile aizzarci contro gli altri umani e aumentare il numero dei suoi alleati».

«E allora cosa dovrei fare?» replicò Ennis, furioso e sarcastico. «Dovrei stare qui a piangere il mio beta morto e non far niente affinché ciò non si ripeta? Se in questo momento la nostra forza come creature figlie della Luna è nulla, allora io invoco il potere di nostra Madre!» Staccò un ramo sottile da un alberello e cominciò a tracciare una spirale a terra, il simbolo di vendetta con cui i lupi disperati potevano appellarsi alla Madre Luna e ottenere il suo potere.

Talia avanzò decisa e gli tolse dalle mani il ramo prima che potesse ultimare di tracciare il simbolo. «No» gli disse secca. «Non possiamo disturbare Madre Luna quando possiamo ancora fare affidamento sulle nostre risorse ancora non sfruttate».

«Ma è per la nostra sopravvivenza!» ribatté Ennis.

Morrell si avvicinò a lui con incedere lento e solenne. «Noi esseri della Brughiera abbiamo già molto più potere rispetto agli umani: richiamare e usare il potere della Luna in maniera inopportuna potrebbe portare uno squilibrio nella Natura, e ciò è inaccettabile».

Talia trasse un respiro profondo. «Gerard è pazzo e non credo sia possibile trattare con lui, ma almeno fino a quando sarò viva non permetterò che nella Brughiera si usi la violenza pura e o si chieda aiuto a Madre Luna in modo inopportuno».

La discussione prese toni più accesi; Derek, annoiato, arricciò il naso e sgusciò fuori dalla folla, andando a cercare dell’intrattenimento altrove. Si arrampicò sugli alberi più alti per cercare dove fossero andate a cacciag/works/2547320/chapters/5663162più giovani: non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto andare a guardare cosa facevano, o magari portare un po’ di scompiglio mentre loro provavano a fare giochi colorati con l’acqua; la sua sorellina Cora era rimasta con Laura, la primogenita e prossimo capo branco in linea diretta, quindi Derek non aveva nessun altro con cui andare a schizzare acqua alle ninfette o far dispetti in generale.

Vide dei lievi bagliori di luci fluorescenti dall’altra parte della Brughiera, quasi vicino al confine con la terra degli umani, alla pozza delle gemme; tendendo di più le orecchie, il suo udito da lupo gli confermò che gli spiritelli acquatici erano proprio lì, e sorridendo compiaciuto scese giù dall’albero e corse da loro.

La pozza delle gemme era un piccolo laghetto con una cascatella, sul cui fondale si potevano trovare delle pietre bianche e lucenti che riflettevano la luce lunare in modo particolare; erano uno dei tanti tesori della Brughiera di cui gli umani volevano impadronirsi, non capendo che nessuna cosa al mondo aveva più valore una volta strappata via dalla propria casa.

Le ninfette più piccole adoravano giocare nella pozza, perché quando nuotavano veloci o schizzavano forte l’acqua lasciando una scia colorata dietro di loro, le gemme sul fondale ne riflettevano il colore aumentando l’effetto spettacolare dei loro giochi.

Giunto alla meta, Derek si sedette vicino alla riva, pronto a sorprendere le ninfette che fra non molto sarebbero sbucate fuori dall’acqua saltando come lunghi e sottili pesci alati – erano esseri non più alti di un palmo, dall’aspetto umano ma con delle ali cangianti da libellula e una coda da pesce argentea al posto delle gambe. Non fece però in tempo a preparare il suo primo scherzo, perché fu _lui_ a essere colto di sorpresa da qualcuno: sentì un lieve schiaffetto umido sulla nuca.

«Ahio!» si lamentò seccato, massaggiandosi la parte lesa e voltandosi a vedere chi fosse stato a colpirlo. Trovò Paige che volava a un palmo dal suo naso, imbronciata e con le braccia incrociate sul petto. Doveva averlo colpito con la sua coda – le pinne di una ninfetta potevano essere perfino taglienti, se usate nel modo giusto – e ora lo stava fissando seccata, svolazzando di proposito così vicina alla sua faccia per schizzarlo con le ali bagnate.

«Siamo qui per esercitarci, e tu volevi interromperci» esordì Paige. Dietro di lei, sbucarono da sotto la superficie dell’acqua altre ninfette, che annuirono infastidite.

«Non stavate mica preparando uno spettacolo!» le ribatté. «Tanto ci penseranno i vostri genitori stasera a intrattenere gli ospiti venuti oggi nella radura».

«Sì, ma noi abbiamo bisogno di fare pratica, e tu sei qui solo per farci perdere tempo!»

Derek sorrise furbo e le diede delle pacche scherzose e affettuose sul capino colpendola più volte con l’indice. «Andiamo, Paige, non sono uno spettatore così fastidioso! Potrei anche darvi dei consigli, volendo».

La ninfetta aprì bocca per rispondergli, ma venne interrotta dallo schiamazzare delle sue amiche, che iniziarono a gridare spaventate e indignate sbattendo la coda contro la superficie della pozza. Derek si voltò nella direzione che le creaturine stavano indicando: vide una giovane donna china sulla riva opposta, che infilò svelta la mano sottoacqua, prese una gemma e scattò subito in piedi per correre via.

«Non si ruba nella Brughiera!» esclamò Paige, arrabbiata.

Anche Derek era arrabbiato, perché rubare era un grosso torto, ma quella ragazza gli era sembrata un’ _umana_ e quindi… era anche curioso: si mise subito a rincorrerla.

Non c’era alcun dubbio sul fatto che conoscesse la Brughiera meglio di quell’intrusa, così per lui non fu difficile raggiungerla e superarla saltando da un albero all’altro, e alla fine la sorprese pendendo a testa in giù da un ramo. Lei strillò spaventata e lui sorrise compiaciuto, dondolandosi come un pipistrello e incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Questa è una piccola rivincita» esordì canzonatorio, «non si ruba nella Brughiera».

«Voglio solo una gemma!» ribatté lei, offesa. «Tanto ce ne sono un mucchio in quella pozza, se ne prendo una non è un problema!»

Derek scrollò la testa mugugnando in cenno di diniego. « _Mmn-mnn_! Non si ruba nella Brughiera» ripeté.

La ragazza fece un passo indietro e provò a guardarlo meglio inclinando la testa, visto che lui era ancora sottosopra. «Cosa farai quando te la restituirò? Mi porterai dal tuo Gran Consiglio?»

Derek inspirò a fondo soppesando il da farsi; ondeggiò forte e veloce per mettersi in piedi sul ramo, poi saltò giù a terra e osservò la ragazza. Era proprio un’umana, giovane ma senza dubbio un po’ più vecchia di lui, da bei capelli lunghi e biondi e lo sguardo vivace e lucente.

«Dipende» le rispose infine. «Prometti di non rifarlo mai più?»

La ragazza lo fissò indecisa serrando le labbra, ma dopo cedette e assentì.

«La gemma» incalzò Derek, tendendo un palmo aperto verso di lei, chiedendole implicitamente di restituirgli il maltolto. Lei sbuffò, ma l’accontentò.

«Io sono Derek» si presentò sorridendo e invitandola a seguirlo. «Tu come ti chiami?»

«Kate» rispose, guardandosi intorno perplessa ma stando al passo. «Dove stiamo andando?»

Lui scrollò le spalle. «A riportare a casa quello che hai preso senza permesso» replicò sereno; arrivato alla riva della pozza – le ninfette erano tutte scappate via – riconsegnò la pietra al suo fondale.

Kate s’imbronciò. «Avessi saputo che l’avresti buttata via, l’avrei tenuta!»

«Non l’ho buttata via» precisò Derek, «l’ho riportata a casa! Nessuna cosa al mondo ha più valore, una volta strappata via da casa».

«Beh, avrebbe brillato ancora alla luce lunare!»

«Ma non come una volta» sottolineò lui. «Ne sai davvero poco sulla vera natura di ciò che si trova nella Brughiera, vero?» la prese in giro, lei sbuffò di nuovo. «Vieni, per di qua per uscire dalla foresta» le indicò la via e di seguirlo.

«Non è facile saperne molto, se voi abitanti della Brughiera siete così chiusi!» ribatté Kate, dopo qualche passo fatto in silenzio.

«E non è facile parlare con voi umani e raccontarvi di noi, se ogni volta che vi avvicinate ai nostri branchi provate a derubarci o farci del male» le replicò cantilenando con del leggero sarcasmo.

«Non vi deruberò mai più» gli disse Kate, seria, «quindi… almeno tu non potresti raccontarmi un po’ più di voi?»

Si fermarono sul limitare della Brughiera, sul lato in cui non vi erano gli accampamenti degli uomini di re Gerard. Kate lo fissò speranzosa: non aveva fatto del male a Derek, e gli aveva consegnato subito la gemma senza farselo ripetere due volte… e lui era davvero curioso di conoscere a sua volta un po’ di più degli umani. E poi lei era _bella_.

Abbassò lo sguardo e sorrise timido annuendo. «Va bene».

Kate gli rivolse un sorriso luminoso. «Oh, grazie! Grazie davvero! Non so come ringraziarti, posso… posso…» si guardo intorno, un po’ impacciata. «Posso darti questo?» Strappò dal prato ai loro piedi un fiore viola e glielo porse.

Derek stese le mani avanti in cenno di difesa, abbozzando però un sorriso a mo’ di scusa. «Mi dispiace, ma non posso accettarlo: la strozzalupo è una pianta velenosa per quelli come me».

Lei restò sorpresa. «Oh, scusa! _Non lo sapevo_! Non ne avevo proprio idea…»

Lui scrollò le spalle. «Non fa niente…»

Kate strinse il fiore nel pugno, stritolandolo, e poi lo buttò via. «Ecco, così non ti farà più male!»

Derek sorrise contento e imbarazzato. «Allora… ci vediamo? Tornerai a cercarmi qui?»

«Senz’altro!» gli promise, prima di voltare le spalle e correre via.

Derek l’osservò allontanarsi sentendosi le guance in fiamme e il cuore in gola.

 

 

Mentre Derek passava giorni sereni, eccitato dall’idea di stare finalmente conoscendo un’umana, il Gran Consiglio della Brughiera cercava ancora una soluzione per re Gerard.

«È malato» disse una volta zio Peter, con soddisfazione e un velo di sadismo – Derek glielo sentì annunciare poco prima di sgattaiolare via dalla casa sul Nemeton, per andare ai confini della Brughiera da Kate. «Credo che stia per morire: forse ne dovremmo approfittare ora, per attaccarlo…»

«O forse» suggerì Deucalion, «dovremmo aspettare la prossima mossa del Fato: alla sua morte ci sarà un successore, magari con lei, o lui, ci sarà possibile trattare in maniera pacifica».

Talia concordò. «Gerard ha due figli: si dice che il suo primogenito sia meno guerrafondaio di suo padre e sua sorella… forse dovremmo davvero dare tempo al tempo».

Derek non si lasciava toccare da simili ragionamenti pesanti e opprimenti: erano roba per adulti, compiti che non spettavano a lui e da cui comunque i suoi genitori lo allontanavano ogni volta che c’era una riunione del Gran Consiglio, affidandogli Cora – quando Laura era impegnata – o invitandolo ad andare pure a trovare Paige.

Derek era impegnato a scoprire le cose che Kate gli insegnava giorno dopo giorno, sia le storie e gli annedoti sugli umani di cui lui non sapeva niente, sia le sensazioni nuove che grazie a lei stava imparando a conoscere. Derek era giovane e ingenuo, e il giorno in cui finalmente pose sulle proprie emozioni il nome di "Primo Amore", Kate gli sorrise dolce, e portandosi i capelli dietro le orecchie con un gesto timido gli parlò a bassa voce.

«Ho un regalo per te». Avvicinò lentamente il viso al suo, inclinò appena la testa di lato e gli schioccò un bacio languido sulla bocca, il _primo bacio_ di Derek. «Questo è il bacio del Vero Amore» gli mormorò stringendogli le mani fra le proprie, «custodiscilo bene! Tu hai niente per me?» gli chiese sorridendo.

Lui si mordicchiò un labbro, sorridendo impacciando, e poi annuì. «Ti andrebbe di vedere dove abito? È nel cuore della Brughiera, nessun umano è andato fin lì, tu saresti la prima!»

Gli occhi di lei si illuminarono e gli rispose di sì con gioia.

Derek la portò di nascosto fino al Nemeton, guidandola su strade nascoste che di solito usava per uscire di casa – o rientrarci – senza essere visto o annusato dagli altri del branco. Restarono fuori, lontani dai piedi dell’albero, ma Derek le indicò ogni finestra illuminata raccontandole chi viveva in quella stanza e quanti ospiti c’erano per ora nella Brughiera.

Kate si mostrò entusiasta, gli strinse la mano per tutto il tempo, e andarono insieme alla pozza delle gemme a guardare il tramonto. Si sedettero sulla riva, parlarono ancora un po’ e Kate gli offrì da bere dalla sua borraccia.

Derek poggiò il capo sulla spalla di lei e, sereno, si addormentò senza neanche rendersene conto.

Fu l’intenso odore di fumo e di morte a risvegliarlo.

Erano le prime luci dell’alba, il giorno era appena iniziato, ma era come se per lui il mondo fosse appena finito.

Il senso della desolazione e della solitudine derivata dall’aver perso il suo intero branco lo colpì al petto come un pugnale, e ancor prima che potesse realizzare cosa stesse davvero succedendo. Si sentiva la mente offuscata, come quando si risvegliava dopo che Deaton l’addormentava per guarirlo da delle ferite gravi – _sonnifero_ , realizzò – e il dolore, la confusione e la frustrazione lo portarono ad alzare lo sguardo al cielo verso la luna e ululare forte.

_Nessuno_ rispose al suo richiamo, e con sconcerto notò anche come quell’ululato fosse stato forte e potente, come quello di un alpha, il capo branco: si specchiò sulla superficie della pozza e spinse i suoi occhi a mostrargli il colore delle iridi da lupo. Le sue iridi erano diventate rosse, come quelle di sua madre.

Se proprio lui aveva ereditato il suo stato di alpha, allora non solo non c’era più sua madre, non c’era più neanche sua sorella, o qualcun altro che prima di lui potesse ereditare quel titolo.

Sentendosi gli occhi e la gola bruciare, corse disperato verso il Nemeton, vedendo come il fumo si stava allargando su tutta la Brughiera, e seguendo la luce e il calore dell’incendio che vedeva e percepiva.

Attorno a quella che una volta era stata la sua casa trovò decine di creature sporche di fuliggine impegnate a spegnere il fuoco prima che si allargasse a tutta la Brughiera: il Nemeton era stato tagliato alla base e i suoi rami erano stati dati alle fiamme, e di conseguenza il fuoco si era esteso ai resti dell’abitazione che c’era sopra l’albero. Accanto al gigantesco ceppo del Nemeton c’erano i corpi tagliati in due di non solo tutto il suo branco – la sua _famiglia_ – ma anche quelli dei branchi che ospitavano. Frastornato dall’orrore, notò che qualcuno aveva perfino osato cavare gli occhi di Deucalion, prima di tagliare il suo corpo in due.

E poi tremante e col volto rigato di lacrime passò in rassegna i resti dei suoi familiari, sfigurati dal fuoco e tagliati da lame indubbiamente impregnare di strozzalupo – Derek ne sentì l’odore mischiato al sangue – e sentì di non avere nemmeno le forze per urlare di dolore.

Gli era stato tolto tutto: la famiglia, la casa e perfino _la sua specie_. Era rimasto l’ultimo di loro nella Brughiera. E avevano perfino avvelenato la Brughiera con quell’incendio, gli avevano tolto quindi anche la speranza, la possibilità di ricrescere. Gli avevano tolto anche il futuro.

«Derek!» sentì una voce femminile chiamarlo accorata, e poi delle mani si posarono sulle sue spalle. Si voltò ancora basito e tremante: vide che era Braeden, che lo fissava piangendo a sua volta. «Ti abbiamo cercato ovunque, dov’eri?! Abbiamo pensato che fossero riusciti a spazzarvi via _tutti_!»

«Cos’è successo?» le domandò flebile e atono.

«Re Gerard è venuto fin qui con i suoi uomini e sua figlia! Non abbiamo idea di come abbia fatto a raggiungerci senza farsi vedere o spargere il suo odore! Ed erano armati, Derek, sapevano esattamente _come_ far del male alla tua specie! Abbiamo pensato di aver perso anche te, dov’eri?! Dobbiamo correre a nasconderti e proteggerti!»

Il sonnifero… le informazioni su come arrivare al Nemeton non visti… le armi che potevano far del male ai lupi…

«La figlia di re Gerard, hai detto?» chiese, percependo come il suo mondo si stesse crepando e frantumando sotto i suoi piedi. «Sai per caso come si chiama?»

«Kate, la principessa Kate».

Derek smise di tremare e di essere spaventato, confuso, addolorato e frustrato. Irrigidì le spalle e la mascella, prese atto della ragione di tutto quello che era appena successo, e di conseguenza formulò il suo prossimo obiettivo; il suo mondo diventò di colori freddi e patinati di grigio, e fu in quell’attimo che il suo cuore diventò di pietra.

Braeden gli mise le mani sulle spalle e lo scosse, perplessa. «Derek? Derek, ne sai qualcosa? Sai come hanno fatto a scoprire i vostri punti deboli? Perché se è così dobbiamo…» Lui la interruppe scrollandosi le sue mani di dosso e marciando furioso verso un ramo spezzato e bruciacchiato del Nemeton.

«DEREK!» gridò Braeden, intuendo le sue intenzioni quando lo vide puntare il ramo verso il terreno per iniziare a tracciare qualcosa.

Lui in risposta ringhiò rabbioso mostrandole zanne e occhi rossi.

Morrell avanzò verso di lui a passi fermi e con sguardo impassibile. «Derek» gli disse puntando gli occhi nei suoi, «non lo fare, non invocare Madre Luna per chiederLe di darti il suo potere: non rovinare l’Equilibrio della Natura».

«L’Equilibrio è già stato rovinato!» urlò lui, con la voce distorta dalle zanne e dalla rabbia. « _Loro_ sono venuti qui a portare Morte e Distruzione, sono rimasto l’ultimo della mia famiglia e della mia specie: ho il diritto di vendicarmi!»

Deaton si avvicinò a lui e provò a calmarlo. «Lo so che questa è una situazione disperata e che potrebbe sembrarti giusto appellarti a Madre Luna, ma credo che esistano altri modi per riparare a quello che è successo: sei troppo accecato dall’odio in questo momento, Derek, questa potrebbe essere una mossa sbagliata».

Derek sorrise amaro e sarcastico e scrollò la testa. «O siete con me, o siete contro di me». Li fissò in faccia uno per uno, e quando lesse nel loro sguardo che erano pronti a fermarlo, ringhiò e più veloce di loro ruotò più volte tracciando sul terreno la spirale della vendetta per chiedere a Madre Luna il suo potere.

Una colonna di luce argentea discese dal cielo fino alla Brughiera, investendo Derek: tutte le vene del suo corpo s’illuminarono sotto la sua pelle, e per un lungo secondo la Natura circostante fu pervasa dal potere disceso su di lui. Quando la luce andò via e il sangue di Derek smise di brillare, cadde il silenzio.

Non era più solo un lupo, adesso, era anche uno _stregone_ , forse uno dei più potenti che fossero mai esistiti.

Deaton, Morrell e Braeden lo fissarono delusi, lui li ricambiò con uno sguardo pieno di rabbia.

«Derek» gli disse Deaton, «non hai idea di quali conseguenze possano portare dei poteri simili quando si è nel tuo stato mentale: una sola decisione avventata e potresti scatenare molto più di ciò che vuoi davvero».

«Voglio solo vendetta» gli rispose fra i denti, «e se non è vostra intenzione aiutarmi, fatevi pure da parte e lasciatemi in pace».

Voltò loro le spalle, schioccò le dita per cambiarsi i vestiti – da quel giorno in poi una divisa da caccia nera sarebbe stata più che a sufficienza – e andò in un posto dove potesse star da solo a piangere per un po’ per i suoi cari, prima di passare all’azione.

 

 

A nord, nella parte più fredda e abbandonata della Brughiera, c’era un vecchio castello inabitato e ormai quasi in rovina. Si diceva che più di un secolo prima ci vivessero delle donne umane che decidevano di dedicare la propria intera vita alla Madre Luna, pregandola giorno e notte e coltivando la terra voltando le spalle alla compagnia maschile.

C’erano solo delle leggende riguardo quel posto, ma comunque a Derek importava solo trovare un tetto sotto cui stare – anche se malandato – in un luogo dall’aspetto desolato e orrendo in cui nessuno pensasse di addentrarsi, per poter così stare per i fatti suoi. Quel posto era l’ideale.

Salì le scale dell’ingresso e, troppo esausto dalle proprie emozioni turbolente per poter andare avanti, crollò a sedere contro il muro della prima sala. Evocò un mantello nero e pesante e lo usò per coprirsi e mantenersi caldo. Avrebbe potuto sfogarsi trasformandosi in lupo, correndo per la Brughiera fino a perdersi nella propria disperazione: affondando nel proprio dolore, sarebbe diventato del tutto un animale, e forse non avrebbe provato più nulla – nessuna emozione umana avrebbe voluto dire nessuna sensazione di perdita. Però prendere le sembianze di un lupo l’avrebbe fatto sentire più vicino alla propria famiglia che ormai non c’era più, e considerando anche come l’aveva tradita spifferando a Kate tutti i loro segreti, forse non se lo meritava di sentire i suoi cari così vicini.

Un giorno, quando avrebbe smesso di piangere lasciando posto solo alla rabbia glaciale e più controllata, allora magari avrebbe ripreso l’aspetto di un lupo.

Era anche uno stregone, adesso, con poteri che a detta delle leggende dovevano essere terribili e stupefacenti – e che non vedeva l’ora di provare su Kate – forse era pure l’ideale restare per un po’ umani, per abituarsi alla nuova doppia natura con più senno.

Nel frattempo, però, era solo, e quando provava a guardare la sua situazione da altri punti di vista notava soltanto in quanti modi diversi fosse solo.

Era senza famiglia e senza una casa. La Brughiera era stata squarciata dall’incendio e quindi era in un certo senso anche senza territorio. Era senza alleati perché gli stregoni del sud-est gli avevano voltato le spalle. Era un alpha, ma non aveva un branco. Ed era l’ultimo della sua specie.

Non aveva i consigli di sua madre, né quelli di qualcun altro, o un suo simile che potesse capirlo. Non aveva basi o speranze su cui ricominciare, e a coronare quella situazione c’era la scoperta di un amore che non era in realtà mai esistito: aveva dato a Kate il suo cuore, e lei lo aveva fatto a pezzi.

Non voleva ascoltare le ragioni di nessun altro se non le sue.

Si addormentò ammantato di nero e del proprio dolore, piangendo inespressivo.

Si risvegliò quando ormai era tardo pomeriggio e solo perché percepì la presenza di un essere estraneo: udì battere il cuore di un essere, un animale carnivoro – o almeno così sembrava dall’odore e dal ticchettio di zampe contro il pavimento cementato del castello.

Aggrottò la fronte, sorpreso e perplesso, quando vide un coyote affacciarsi dalla porta d’ingresso del salone. La bestia uggiolò, perplessa quanto lui, ma Derek per tutta risposta mostrò un accenno di zanne e gli occhi rossi.

«Vai via!» le intimò con un ringhio basso e vibrante, e la bestia ubbidì subito senza farselo dire due volte.

Derek non era dell’umore adatto per ricevere visite, né per fare amicizia con animali sconosciuti – anche se fino a un giorno prima gli sarebbe piaciuto eccome, pensò con amarezza.

Dopo qualche minuto, si alzò dal pavimento e stringendosi nel mantello si affacciò sulla soglia: col suo olfatto da lupo seguì nell’aria le ultime tracce dell’incendio, ne conservò il ricordo di proposito per alimentare la sua voglia di vendetta, e andò in cerca di qualcosa da cacciare e mangiare.

Forte e sicuro dei suoi nuovi poteri, oltrepassò allo scoperto il confine della Brughiera, in cerca di lepri selvatiche nel territorio degli uomini. Aveva appena affinato l’udito da lupo per sentire se nelle vicinanze battevano dei cuori di erbivori, quando sentì un animale guaire di dolore e un umano ghignare soddisfatto.

Sentire un umano soddisfatto era una cosa che gli dispiaceva: meglio porvi rimedio.

Avanzò di soppiatto per osservare prima a cosa si dovesse quel trambusto: vide un contadino prendere a calci un animale intrappolato in una rete di corda, lo stesso coyote di poco prima.

«Adesso la finirai di mangiare i miei maiali, eh?» esclamò sarcastico l’uomo.

Derek inspirò a fondo, calcolò il da farsi e poi schioccò le dita, mormorando in direzione del coyote «Diventa un essere umano».

La bestia venne investita dalla magia di Derek e subito dopo si mise su due zampe mentre la sua figura si allungava: si trasformò in un’adolescente nuda, che sotto la rete si fissò le mani stupita. Il contadino strillò terrorizzato e scappò via.

Derek uscì dal suo rifugio all’ombra e andò verso la ragazza, che si tolse la rete da dosso e lo fissò accigliata e quasi _offesa_.

«Qual è il tuo nome?» le chiese Derek.

«Malia».

«Derek» le ribatté, presentandosi secco e inespressivo.

Lei si mise in piedi e si strinse nelle spalle strofinandosi le mani sulle braccia. «Perché mi hai trasformata in un’umana? Sono senza pelliccia, adesso, ho freddo!»

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio, sarcastico. «Ti ho salvato la vita» le fece notare. Schioccò le dita e la dotò di vestiti maschili pratici, comodi e dello stesso colore del suo manto da coyote.

«Grazie» borbottò lei, restando però sulla difensiva. «Cosa ti devo?»

Derek soppesò il suo debito. «Sei sola?» Gli rispose annuendo. «Non hai un branco?» Scosse la testa in cenno di diniego. Derek le sorrise con un accenno di zanne. «Diventa i miei occhi e le mie orecchie, allora».

Lei non sembrò molto convinta, ma tuttavia lo seguì al castello.

 

 

Malia sapeva ritorcere quanto Laura e apprendeva facilmente quanto Cora: se da una parte averla intorno gli ricordava troppo le sorelle perdute, dall’altra gli ricordava cosa voleva fare e perché farlo. In più era una discreta compagnia, visto che non era né umana né una creatura sovrannaturale, ma solo un animale con un aspetto umano. E poi era anche un’eccellente e violenta cacciatrice di lepri grasse.

Derek sapeva che se voleva davvero far del male a Kate doveva toglierle tutto solo quando fosse giunta all’apice del suo potere, nel momento in cui si sarebbe sentita più tranquilla, e per questo era necessario raccogliere più informazioni possibili e giornaliere. Per farlo utilizzava Malia: la trasformava in un uccello, e lei posandosi sui davanzali delle finestre del castello, od origliando le lavandaie della corte, otteneva ogni notizia necessaria al suo piano.

Prima di ogni cosa, però, Derek decise di proteggere e difendere la Brughiera: l’aria lì era ancora intrisa di fumo e la terra sapeva di cenere, e tutta la Natura circostante piangeva la perdita del gigantesco albero millenario che da tempo immemore era la colonna portante del territorio delle creature sovrannaturali e la casa del branco degli Hale; niente e nessuno era pronto all’assedio che re Gerard, a detta di Malia e le informazione da lei raccolte, aveva intenzione di attuare sfruttando quel momento di debolezza.

Quella di Gerard sarebbe stata una mossa meschina degna della sua fama e Derek non gli permise di attuarla: con i suoi nuovi poteri innalzo lungo i confini della Brughiera un’altissima muraglia di giganteschi rovi neri impenetrabili. I soldati provarono a bruciarli per eliminarli, ma loro presero vita muovendosi come enormi serpenti infuocati, abbattendosi su di loro e spazzando via le catapulte e gli accampamenti.

Le tribù degli stregoni del sud-est non davano alcun cenno di volersi schierare con Derek – forse addirittura temevano i suoi poteri e la sua rabbia – e cercavano ancora mezzi non violenti per raggirare re Gerard: Derek non ritenne necessario informarli del suo piano di difesa, prima di erigere le mura di rovi. Questo non giovò ai loro rapporti, ma a Derek importò poco.

Malia riferì a Derek che ormai re Gerard era prossimo alla morte – nonostante ancora si ostinasse a guidare a cavallo il proprio esercito – e che per decidere chi fra i suoi figli dovesse essere il suo successore li aveva sfidati a trovare una via per entrare nella Brughiera e ferirla una volta per tutte. Era stato per questo che Kate si era sentita motivata a manipolarlo e distruggere la sua vita, per vincere la sfida col fratello e assicurarsi la corona di regina.

«Andiamo a ucciderli tutti?» gli domandò inespressiva Malia, stendendo però le mani artigliate, dopo avergli riferito dell’incoronazione – re Gerard era morto.

«No» le rispose Derek, affacciandosi da una delle finestre della torre del castello malandato; gli artigli affondarono nel davanzale. «La mia intenzione è vendicare la mia famiglia, non solo la mia specie e la mia terra, e quindi intendo onorare la memoria di mia madre: lei diceva sempre che eravamo predatori, ma non per questo dovevamo essere anche degli assassini. Non ucciderò Kate».

Malia aggrottò la fronte. «Allora cosa le farai?»

Derek sorrise crudele, fissando l’orizzonte attraversato dalla muraglia di rovi neri. «La costringerò a vivere giorno dopo giorno un inferno molto speciale».

«Sta diventando sempre più nervosa, aspetta una tua mossa» aggiunse Malia.

« _Lo so_ » sospirò soddisfatto. «Mi ha lasciato vivo indubbiamente di proposito, forse si aspetta di potermi utilizzare in un altro modo, ma comunque sa che prima o poi mi farò avanti: vedrò di sfruttare al meglio la sua paranoia, questa volta sarà lei a essere manipolata grazie alle sue emozioni».

Intanto i mesi passavano, Derek si divertiva a osservare i vani tentativi degli uomini di Kate di abbattere le mura di rovi magici, e Malia si divertiva a mordere le caviglie e i sederi dei soldati. Nella Brughiera, dove tutto era stato bruciato, nessuno provava a ricostruire qualcosa – forse anche per paura delle reazioni di Derek, diventato ora di colpo così potente e fuori di sé – e quel poco che riusciva a ricrescere o tornare ad andare avanti lo faceva imbevuto di una luce grigia, polverosa e fredda.

Un giorno però, Derek vide Malia con l’aspetto di un falco tornare volando verso la sua finestra irradiando soddisfazione e malizia. Schioccò le dita e lei atterrò accucciata sul davanzale in veste umana.

«Grandi novità, Derek!» esordì con un ghigno, e saltò giù sul pavimento. «La corte è in fermento: la consorte del principe Christopher è in dolce attesa!»

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio, riflettendo sull’informazione ricevuta. «E Kate?»

«Ne è _estasiata_ » scandì bene. «Le sguattere delle cucine del castello oggi pettegolavano di come la regina non intenda sposarsi, quindi il primogenito di suo fratello sarà il prossimo erede al trono, il suo pupillo!»

Lui sorrise con tanto di zanne. «Questo mi dà qualche idea…»

«Andiamo finalmente a uccidere tutti?»

Derek roteò gli occhi. «No, Malia, te l’ho già detto: non uccideremo nessuno».

«Peccato» tirò su col naso. «Potresti però evitare di trasformarmi in un falco? Non mi piacciono i falchi!»

Lui la guardò scettico. «E perché mai? Il falco è un rapace, è un predatore come il coyote».

«No!» protestò. «Il falco non vive in un branco come un coyote, non ha il nostro senso di lealtà, non mi piace! E poi non sceglie un compagno per tutta la vita! Trasformami in una tortorella! Le tortorelle sì che si accoppiano per sempre!»

Derek roteò di nuovo gli occhi. «Finirai in bocca a un gatto» l’avvertì.

«Gli caverei prima gli occhi a beccate!»

Lui agitò una mano. «Come vuoi, l’importante è che tu venga subito a informarmi quando il bambino nascerà».

Malia ci rifletté sopra. «E poi lo rapiremo per mangiarcelo?»

«No!» sbottò esasperato. «Te l’ho detto che noi non uccideremo nessuno!»

«Ma uccidere e mangiare non sono esattamente la stessa cosa: il fine è diverso!»

Derek sospirò stanco e schioccò le dita facendola tornare un coyote; lei uggiolò offesa per qualche minuto e poi si accucciò rivolgendo la coda verso di lui – e ondeggiandola, stizzita.

In fondo, uno dei motivi per cui Derek teneva Malia con sé, era perché poteva battibeccarci come faceva con le sue sorelle.

 

 

Nove mesi dopo, Malia volò da Derek per annunciargli la nascita – da falco, perché Derek ci teneva a non perdere il motivo dei loro litigi.

Era ormai giunto il tempo e già la mattina di quel giorno Malia l’aveva avvisato che la principessa Victoria aveva le doglie, quindi, non appena la coyote prese il suo aspetto umano, Derek non perse tempo.

«Allora?» chiese spiccio.

«È una _femmina_ » l’informò inespressiva. «L’hanno chiamata Allison. Non ha le braccina cicciotte, suppongo quindi che non sia così buona da mangiare» ponderò pensosa.

Derek fece finta di non sentire il suo commento. «L’hanno già presentata al popolo?»

«No, _però_ a giorni ci sarà una gran festa per il suo battesimo! Verrà un sacco di gente a vederla!»

Lui sorrise soddisfatto. «Ottimo, avrò un sacco di spettatori, quindi…»

«E ci sarà anche un banchetto!» aggiunse Malia, entusiasta. «Noi ci imbucheremo, vero? È questo il piano! Pensi che ci sarà anche della carne di cervo? Io amo il cervo, voglio rubarne un bel pezzo!»

Le rivolse un’espressione sorniona. «Vedrai, Malia, ruberemo molto di più che della carne…»

 

 

Derek marciò verso il castello sicuro e deciso, sfoggiando un sorriso sarcastico mentre spazzava via chiunque ostacolasse il suo cammino con delle raffiche d’aria imposte col cenno di una mano; Malia, con il suo aspetto originario da coyote, seguiva il suo passo agitando la coda in modo pigro.

Tolte di mezzo le guardie, Derek spalancò con la magia il pesante doppio portone di legno della sala del trono, spegnendo di colpo tutte le candele e lasciando così che la stanza venisse illuminata solo dalla luce del giorno morente.

La folla dei presenti si divise in due mormorando spaventata, e lui avanzò abbassandosi sulle spalle il cappuccio del mantello nero. Udì qualcuno sussurrare il suo nome con sconcerto: erano sorpresi di vedere che il famoso stregone Derek, colui che aveva creato dal nulla le mura intorno alla Brughiera, fosse in realtà un ragazzino.

«O forse ne ha solo l’aspetto» aggiunse sottovoce una vecchia signora.

Derek sorrise furbo e schioccò le dita: l’imponente treccia della donna, acconciata come una corona sul suo capo, si sciolse e si ficcò dentro la sua bocca, mettendola a tacere.

«Non sono solo uno stregone» l’informò Derek ad alta voce, senza guardarla e continuando a camminare lungo la navata, «sono anche un lupo: ho un udito inumano. Per il resto, vi assicuro che sono esattamente ciò che vedete».

Si fermò solo una volta giunto davanti al trono.

Su due troni di legno più piccoli e posizionati di lato, c’erano seduti il principe Christopher e la sua consorte; la culla con la principessina era sistemata dal lato opposto. Sul trono centrale, massiccio e dorato, c’era seduta Kate, che lo guardava furente ma per nulla spaventata.

Derek sorrise spavaldo e si abbassò a grattare Malia dietro le orecchie. «Bene, bene» disse sarcastico, «quale scintillante consesso, _regina_ Kate» osservò, marcando il suo titolo come se fosse un insulto. Finse di guardarsi intorno ammirato. «Reali, nobili, dignitari» osservò inarcando un sopracciglio, e infine il suo sguardo cadde su Deaton, Morrell e Braeden, sistemati vicino alla culla – e senza dubbio pronti a difendere la bambina.

Storse il naso. «Che cosa curiosa, c’è perfino la feccia» commentò con un velo di rabbia.

«Siamo qui in veste di ambasciatori» gli spiegò Deaton, fermo e inespressivo. «La bambina non c’entra nulla con i nostri scontri, e noi siamo qui a offrirle dei doni nella speranza che il principe Christopher li accetti».

«Oppure» lo corresse Derek, «nella speranza che la regina Kate muoia presto: state cercando di imbonirvi il successore, eh?»

Morrell gli rivolse un’occhiata penetrante. «Siamo qui solo in pace».

Derek sorrise sarcastico tornando ad accarezzare Malia. «Credo che questa frase non sia sconosciuta alla regina qui presente». Alzò lo sguardo verso Kate, che lo fissava serrando la mascella. «Devo dire che mi ha ferito non ricevere un invito».

Kate gli mostrò un ghigno crudele quanto disgustato. «Non sei il benvenuto, _bestia_ ».

Derek si finse oltremodo dispiaciuto. «Oh, che situazione imbarazzante».

Il principe Christopher s’intromise per la prima volta nella discussione, parlando esitante. «E… non siete offeso?»

Derek schioccò la lingua. «No, e perché mai dovrei esserlo? E per dimostrare che non porto alcun rancore, farò anch’io un dono alla bambina». Sorrise in maniera troppo zuccherina e si avvicinò alla culla, non prima di aver fatto schiantare dall’altra parte della stanza i tre stregoni presenti con un solo cenno della mano.

«Mia nipote non ha bisogno di nessun dono da parte tua» sibilò Kate, artigliando i braccioli del trono e guardandosi intorno con gli occhi lucenti di rabbia: stava di sicuro cercando un modo per contrastare Derek, ma nessuno sapeva come combattere un lupo stregone, e tutto il suo esercito finora aveva fallito ad abbattere il muro di rovi che lui aveva costruito.

«No, insisto» le ribatté, «da qualche parte nelle fondamenta di questo castello ci sono ancora i resti di un cuore che ti ho dato: lo sai quanto posso essere generoso, permettimi di esserlo ancora».

«Sei un _mostro_ e sei il mio _trofeo_ » gridò Kate. «Non osare venire nel mio castello a fare ciò che vuoi quando in realtà il tuo scopo è vivere per mostrare cosa sono capace di fare! Ricordati chi è che ti ha reso l’ultimo della tua sporca razza: sono ancora in tempo a portare a terminare il mio lavoro, sai?»

Derek la fissò inarcando un sopracciglio. «Un _trofeo_? Ma davvero? Allora deve essere proprio irritante per te vedermi fare _questo_ …» e con aria solenne posò le mani sulla culla.

«No!» gemette il padre.

Derek sorrise e rivolse lo sguardo alla neonata. «Oh» esalò, e si voltò verso Malia, «avevi proprio ragione: è davvero troppo magra!» La coyote concordò uggiolando.

«Beh» aggiunse Derek, «non perdiamo altro tempo». Alzò in alto la mano, rivolgendo il palmo verso l’alto e iniziando a richiamare la magia necessaria per un sortilegio.

«Ascoltatemi bene, tutti voi» annunciò, fissando la bambina, «la principessa crescerà davvero in grazia e bellezza, e chiunque farà la sua conoscenza finirà con l’amarla».

Il padre deglutì a stento e rilassò appena le spalle. «È un bellissimo dono» commentò speranzoso.

Derek lanciò delle occhiate furtive intorno alla sala, in cerca di ispirazione; il suo sguardo venne attirato da uno scintillio: si voltò a guardare meglio e vide un arcolaio. Ghignò e proseguì a parlare.

«Ma prima che il sole tramonti sul suo sedicesimo compleanno, ella si pungerà il dito con la punta del fuso di un arcolaio, e cadrà in un sonno simile alla morte, un sonno dal quale mai ella si desterà». Strinse a pugno la mano e la strana magia verde che aveva evocato e raccolto si avvolse attorno alla culla della neonata, come fosse del fumo colorato.

Il principe Christopher sfuggì dalla presa della moglie, che stava cercando di trattenerlo, e corse verso Derek, disperato. «No, ti supplico, non mia figlia…»

Derek lo guardò scettico inarcando un sopracciglio. « _Tu_ che supplichi?» lo schermì. «Fallo ancora».

«Christopher, _no_!» sibilò Kate, rabbiosa. «Non umiliarti davanti a un mostro inferiore alla nostra stirpe!»

Il principe s’inginocchiò, ma lo sguardo di Derek si posò su Kate. «Sta bene» sospirò Derek, ostentando falsa rassegnazione, e abbassò gli occhi verso il principe. «Voi avete preso la mia famiglia e il mio futuro, e io adesso prendo la vostra famiglia e il vostro futuro». Si voltò verso la folla e urlò il resto del sortilegio.

«La principessa sarà destata dal suo sonno di morte solo dal bacio del _Vero Amore_. Il maleficio durerà fino alla fine dei tempi, nessun potere terreno riuscirà a toglierlo».

Si alzarono le grida disperate del padre della principessina, e gli strilli frustrati di Kate che lanciava a Derek insulti irriferibili e maledizioni senza alcun potere; Derek si limitò a voltare spalle e andare via, abbandonando il castello con espressione trionfante.

Ce l’aveva fatta: aveva pagato Kate con la sua stessa moneta togliendole qualcosa di prezioso e il futuro del regno – colei che avrebbe dovuto succederle – e allo stesso tempo non aveva sparso del sangue, rispettando la volontà di sua madre.

Niente aveva fermato il suo piano.

 

 

Fu per questo che restò sorpreso e perplesso quando vide Malia volare verso di lui irradiando preoccupazione, rabbia e fastidio. Schioccò le dita e la fece atterrare da umana all’interno della sua stanza nella torre.

«Che succede?» le domandò, aggrottando al fronte.

«Kate ha minacciato i tre stregoni del sud-est: ha detto loro che se non l’avessero aiutata a contrastare il tuo maleficio, lei avrebbe ucciso tutta la loro tribù, a cominciare dai bambini».

Derek sentì i suoi senti diventare zanne, e di certo i suoi occhi dovevano essere rossi. «E loro cos’hanno fatto?»

«Hanno ceduto» disse con voce flebile, stringendosi nelle spalle e facendosi piccola in risposta a tutta la rabbia che stava emanando Derek.

«Nessun potere terreno può riuscire a togliere il mio maleficio!» tuonò.

«Vero» assentì Malia, intimorita dalla sua furia ma anche corrucciata dal fallimento. «Però a quanto pare può essere riflesso su qualcun altro, almeno per _una sola volta_ » precisò, stendendo un dito. «E nessuno a parte Kate, i genitori della principessina e i tre stregoni sa che il maleficio è stato solo riflesso e non tolto».

Derek ponderò la mossa di Kate. «In questo modo la corte non vedrà Kate come una reggente debole perché avranno l’illusione che la principessina non sia più vittima del maleficio?» ipotizzò.

Malia assentì. «Non avranno bisogno di proteggerla dagli arcolai fino al suo sedicesimo compleanno, non ci sarà mai un’attenzione particolare per tenerla sotto controllo e così nessuno sospetterà mai niente! In verità, però, il maleficio è stato riflesso su qualcun altro e se succederà qualcosa a questa persona, succederà anche alla principessina…» l’informò.

«Sono stati scaltri» aggiunse ancora Malia, «nessuno sospetterà mai che la vera vittima in realtà è nascosta e sotto la protezione dei tre stregoni del sud-est! Pensano che finché sarà con loro, non gli succederà mai niente, e nel frattempo la bambina vivrà una vita normale a corte, dove tutti crederanno che Kate sia ancora la più forte!»

«Hai visto su chi hanno riflesso il maleficio?» incalzò Derek.

Malia annuì e sporse il broncio. «Il riflesso avrebbe potuto avere effetto soltanto su qualcuno molto giovane e nato lo stesso giorno della principessina: hanno preso il figlio del capitano delle guardie reali».

«Li hai seguiti? Sai dove l’hanno nascosto?»

«Sono partiti qualche ora fa con un calesse carico di provviste: vivranno con il bambino in una casetta nella foresta, lontano da tutti e tutto, proteggendolo e nascondendolo fino a quando lui non compirà sedici anni».

«Perché allora anche la principessina sarà fuori pericolo» osservò Derek, pensoso.

«Già».

«E quanti anni ha adesso questo bambino?»

«Otto».

Derek sorrise crudele. «Torna pure a rallegrarti, Malia, semmai questa svolta volge a nostro favore: dovremo aspettare meno tempo, prima che la principessina si addormenti per sempre! Solo otto anni, invece che sedici!»

Malia ci rifletté sopra. «Anche se non sto capendo perché aspettare: perché hai fatto un sortilegio a lungo termine?»

«Perché l’attesa snerva i tipi come Kate, e perché la vendetta è un piatto che va servito freddo» le rispose.

Lei si accigliò. « _Piatto_? Allora stai facendo come gli umani, aspetti per metterlo all’ingrasso così poi è più buono da mangiare?»

Sospirò rassegnato. «All’incirca, anche se ti ricordo che l’obiettivo non è mangiarlo. A parte questo, però» schioccò le dita per richiamare il proprio mantello e ridare a Malia il suo aspetto originario di coyote, «indicami pure la strada, fammi vedere dove hanno nascosto il bambino che fra otto anni dovrò guidare verso un arcolaio».

Sorrise soddisfatto e seguì il trottare di Malia lungo la Brughiera e la foresta.

 

 

I tre stregoni del sud-est avevano recuperato e ristrutturato con la magia una vecchia casetta di pietra, legno e paglia situata nel cuore della foresta degli umani, dove gli alberi erano più fitti e sgorgava la sorgente del fiumiciattolo che attraversava un buon tratto del territorio.

Non sospettavano minimamente che Malia li aveva spiati e che quindi Derek era venuto a conoscenza di come il maleficio era stato riflesso, e la loro intenzione era proteggere il bambino affinché superasse i suoi sedici senza essere punto dal fuso di un arcolaio, perché solo così la principessina Allison sarebbe stata salva.

Il bambino di chiamava Stiles e non faceva altro che strillare che non potevano tenerlo lì, perché la sua mamma era morta poco tempo prima e quindi il suo papà senza di lui sarebbe stato solo. Malia aveva detto a Derek che Kate aveva minacciato il capo delle guardie reali di uccidere uno dei suoi sottoposti al giorno, qualora avesse cercato di recuperare il figlioletto od osato dire in giro che il maleficio era stato solo riflesso e non sventato.

Il mocciosetto cercava sempre di scappare, ma i tre stregoni tutte le volte schioccavano le dita facendolo riapparire in casa, e ciò aumentava sempre di più la sua frustrazione.

In quel momento, Derek e Malia se ne stavano seduti sui grossi rami di un albero, nascosti all’ombra e fra il fogliame dell’albero; mangiavano una mela ciascuno in modo pigro e guardavano da lontano cosa stava facendo il piccoletto, cioè inciampare sui ciottoli che invece avrebbe voluto prendere a calci arrabbiato.

Derek lo fissò masticando un boccone, inespressivo. «È pallido, con gli arti lunghi e sproporzionati e gli occhi troppo grandi, è sgraziato e scoordinato. È brutto» affermò scrollando le spalle.

Malia deglutì un grosso boccone e gli replicò monocorde. «Magari è buono dentro».

Stava per risponderle che lui non si fidava degli umani a prescindere e che non credeva che ci fosse qualcosa di buono dentro quel mostriciattolo, quando capì che forse stava sbagliando interpretazione. «Ti stai riferendo alle sue _interiora_?»

Lei annuì convinta. «Molte prede sono davvero brutte, però il loro fegato è davvero delizioso».

Derek sospirò alzando lo sguardo al cielo. «Noi due dobbiamo discutere delle tue abitudini alimentari».

«Allora dovremo discutere anche delle tue, visto che sono _io_ che caccio le lepri per te!» gli ribatté imbronciata.

Derek esalò rassegnato e tornò a fissare il bambino. «Comunque è troppo magro per te da mangiare».

Lei scrollò le spalle. «Potrebbe pur sempre essere un buono spuntino».

La loro discussione fu interrotta dal bruttissimo verso che fece lo stomaco di Stiles: il piccolo aveva fame, ma era arrabbiato con i tre stregoni e quindi si ostinava a non mangiare niente di quello che proveniva da loro.

Malia incrociò le braccia al petto. «Di questo passo fallirà anche il piano di metterlo all’ingrasso per i suoi sedici anni».

Derek storse la bocca in una smorfia e saltò giù dall’albero. «Se morirà di fame, tanto meglio: porterà con sé anche la nipote di Kate».

Malia espirò a fondo afflosciando le spalle e, prima di scendere anche lei dal ramo, agitò una mano in cenno di saluto verso Stiles. «Ciao, Spuntino» mormorò triste.

 

 

Tuttavia, quando quella notte Stiles piangeva sussurrando di voler andare dal suo papà, standosene seduto sul letto con le ginocchia strette al petto, un falco grande e maestoso si posò sul davanzale della sua finestra aperta, reggendo col becco un tovagliolo di stoffa a quadretti annodato a fagotto.

Stiles guardò stupito il rapace, strofinandosi il dorso della mano sugli occhi umidi e arrossati, e titubante prese quello che l’uccello gli offriva. Sciolto il nodo, vide che il contenuto erano un paio di mele profumate dalla buccia rossa e lucente, e il loro odore e la loro vista fece di nuovo gorgogliare il suo pancino per la fame.

Prima però che potesse ringraziare il falco o dirgli qualcos’altro, lui volò via nella notte.

Derek osservò la scena stando seduto sul ramo di una quercia, con la schiena contro il tronco; Malia atterrò sul suo guanto rinforzato di cuoio nero e lo fissò inclinando appena la testa di lato. Lui la ricambiò guardandola accigliato. «Che c’è, non eri stanca anche tu di sentirlo frignare?» Lei gli beccò la fronte. «Ahia! Continua così e non ti trasformerò _mai_ in tortorella!»

Derek continuò a osservare con malinconia come il bambino mangiava i frutti mordendoli con foga, tirando sul col naso di tanto in tanto e stringendo il tovagliolo al petto facendosi ancora più piccolo. In fondo, poteva comprendere cosa voleva dire essere soli ed essere strappati dalla propria famiglia, capiva la rabbia del bambino; ciò non lo distoglieva dal suo piano, però poteva immaginare cosa stesse provando quel mocciosetto.

Vide Stiles nascondere i torsoli sotto il materasso per poi raggomitolarsi sotto le coperte; Derek accarezzò il piumaggio di Malia, poi sospirò e schioccò le dita per chiudere con delicatezza la finestra di Stiles con la magia.

Fece librare Malia in volo e infine saltò giù dall’albero, prendendo il suo aspetto da lupo nero durante la caduta; atterrò sulle zampe e trottò alla volta della Brughiera: non era tempo di indugiare nella malinconia per colpa di qualcuno che tra l’altro doveva essere la sua vittima.

«Perché dobbiamo spiare Spuntino mentre gioca, ma non possiamo giocare con lui? Mi annoio» si lamentò Malia, facendo dondolare i piedi dal ramo su cui era seduta – su quello sopra di lei c’era Derek.

Lui le rispose inespressivo. «Te l’ho già detto: non possiamo rivelare ai tre stregoni che sappiamo dove si nascondono, e non credo che quella peste lì terrebbe chiusa la sua boccaccia sulla nostra presenza».

Era una cosa comprovata che Stiles non smetteva mai di parlare: chiacchierava di continuo con gli animali. Non avendo altri compagnetti di gioco, s’intratteneva perseguitando coniglietti, scoiattoli e puzzole – quest’ultime però si vendicavano con il loro fetore. Quando riusciva finalmente a incastrare fra le sue braccia una povera bestiola, provava a convincerla a restare a giocare con lui parlandogli fino allo sfinimento. Non aveva ancora capito che non era una buona tecnica. Inoltre, era sua abitudine intraprendere lunghissime discussioni a senso unico con gli uccellini, interpretando a piacimento i loro cinguettii.

Quel giorno, Stiles era impegnato a rincorrere un coniglietto _terrorizzato_ dalla sua fervente voglia di giocare.

«Potrei fare meglio di quello stupido coniglio» borbottò Malia, «potrei fare avvicinare abbastanza Spuntino a me, ondeggiare piano la coda e poi scappare via di nuovo. Ci divertiremmo di più sia io che lui!»

Derek sbuffò e finse di non averla sentita.

«E comunque» aggiunse Malia, con voce un po’ stridula ed emanando uno strano odore di preoccupazione, «Spuntino sta correndo dritto verso un dirupo».

Derek alzò lo sguardo e vide che era vero; scrollò le spalle. «Non è un problema: se muore lui, muore anche la principessina Allison».

«Ma Spuntino spiaccicato non è buono da mangiare!»

Derek incrociò le braccia al petto e fissò imbronciato e arrabbiato il bambino correre incontro alla propria fine senza neanche accorgersene; di sottecchi, vide Malia coprirsi gli occhi con le mani per non assistere alla caduta mortale.

Stiles si accorse troppo tardi della fine del pianoro, e i suoi piedi piuttosto che aiutarlo a frenare finirono per farlo scivolare meglio giù per il dirupo. Derek sospirò, stizzito, schioccò le dita e una delle grandi radici sporgenti dalla parete ripida e rocciosa si protrasse muovendosi come una grande tenaglia, che afferrò Stiles al volo per la collottola e lo riportò su sopra il prato fiorito.

Il bambino guardò meravigliato e a bocca aperta la radice ritrarsi e tornare al proprio posto.

Malia si tolse le mani dagli occhi, e titubante guardò su verso Derek. «Ora posso andare a giocare con Spuntino?»

Derek incrociò le braccia al petto e si strinse nelle spalle accigliandosi; le rispose mugugnando. «Fai un po’ come ti pare».

Lei sorrise contenta e saltò giù dall’albero con un gridolino di trionfo; Derek schioccò le dita e le permise di tornare al suo aspetto originario di coyote: la sentì correre via al trotto verso il bambino.

Qualche minuto dopo, vide Malia raggirare Stiles muovendosi quatta-quatta: scattò a mordicchiarli piano una caviglia e poi si ritrasse; Stiles strillò sorpreso, si voltò e la trovò stesa a tappetino sul prato, che lo fissava scodinzolando piano, come per invitarlo a giocare con lei.

Il bambino la guardò sorridendo incuriosito. «E tu chi sei?»

Malia gli rispose uggiolando, per poi alzarsi e infilare il testone sotto il suo braccio e strofinare il muso contro la sua ascella. Il bambino riso divertito e provò a farle i grattini dietro le orecchie, lei sfuggì e iniziò a corrergli intorno, mentre Stile continuava a ridere e a tentare di acchiapparle la coda.

Derek li osservò da lontano e in silenzio, con un sorriso malinconico sulle labbra: ricordava le volte in cui lui da lupo aveva giocato così con Cora.

Stiles era curioso della Natura quanto lo era stato lui – e infastidiva le altre creature come lui faceva un tempo – e Derek non sapeva quanto gli facessero bene tutti i ricordi e le sensazioni che quel bambino evocava in lui.

Scese dall’albero con un salto e abbandonò la scena andando a correre da lupo per la Brughiera.

 

 

Quella notte, un falco atterrò di nuovo sul davanzale di pietra della finestra di Stiles, con un fagotto al becco. Il bambino sorrise portandosi un dito sulle labbra, per dire al rapace con aria complice di fare silenzio; sciolse il nodo e stavolta trovò in dono noci e frutti di bosco freschi e profumati.

Il falco volò via intrufolandosi nella chioma dell’albero più vicino alla camera di Stiles; atterrò sul guanto di Derek, che apri il palmo della mano per offrire degli altri piccoli frutti rossi a Malia, che li beccò subito.

Derek osservò Stiles mangiare fino a quando il sonno non cominciò ad avere la meglio sul bambino; Stiles sbadigliò e si stese sul letto, addormentandosi profondamente: Derek schioccò le dita e con la magia gli rimboccò le coperte e chiuse la finestra.

 

 

Quel giorno Stiles si era fissato con i funghi.

Era andato a passeggio per la foresta, da solo e portando con sé una sacca di tela, un misero coltellino e un libro rilegato in pelle quasi più grosso di lui. Camminando, aveva informato gli uccellini che cinguettavano al suo passaggio che quel vecchio tomo l’aveva "preso in prestito" da zio Deaton, gliel’avrebbe restituito _poi_ , e gli serviva per guardare le illustrazioni e capire meglio quali funghi fossero commestibili.

Derek, dall’alto di un albero, lo fissò malissimo afflosciando le spalle, immaginando già i mille modi in cui quella cosa sarebbe potuta finire in maniera disastrosa o mortale.

Infatti, poco dopo lo vide occhieggiare estasiato un fungo _velenoso_.

« _Lo sapevo_ » esalò Derek, irritato quanto rassegnato, e Malia non era neanche con lui perché era a caccia di lepri per la cena di quella sera.

Sospirò spazientito rivolgendo gli occhi al cielo e saltò giù dall’albero trasformandosi in lupo nero – almeno, grazie alla magia, poteva trasformarsi senza perdere ogni volta gli abiti, tornando poi umano ma non svestito.

Stiles era chino e contento sul fungo, e stava parlottando fra sé e sé per decidere come recidere il gambo; Derek andò silenzioso alle sue spalle, afferrò con i denti la sua cinta e lo strattonò facendolo cadere all’indietro.

Il bambino strillò spaventato, colto di sorpresa, poi si voltò, lo vide e lo guardò boccheggiando. Derek lo fissò seduto sulle zampe posteriori provando ad assumere un’aria più solenne, dignitosa e _giudicante_ possibile.

Stiles, ovviamente, rovinò tutto.

«Wow» esclamò a bassa voce e meravigliato. «Un lupo! Un lupo _vero_! Posso accarezzarti il pelo?» chiese esitante, allungando una mano.  
Derek emise un ringhio basso e minaccioso; Stiles si ritrasse appena e si alzò, scrollandosi la polvere di dosso con delle manate. «Va bene, amico, non ti tocco» sbuffò scontento; poi aggrottò la fronte. «Cosa stavo facendo? Ah sì! Il fungo!» Riprese il coltellino e mordicchiandosi un labbro provò a tornare all’opera.

Derek, ringhiando, gli afferrò la manica con i denti e lo strattonò fino a fargli allentare la presa sull’utensile.

«Ehi!» protestò il bambino. «Lupo cattivo! Fammi raccogliere il fungo!» lo rimproverò, decidendo di lasciare stare il coltello e strapparlo dalla terra direttamente con la mano.

Derek ringhiò più forte mostrando i denti.

«Ma si può sapere cosa vuoi?!» si esasperò Stiles; nel momento in cui si voltò a guardarlo allontanando la mano dal fungo, Derek si zittì, rilassandosi e scodinzolando per far capire a Stiles che era contento che lui non stesse toccando il fungo.

Stiles lo fissò perplesso, e senza distogliere gli occhi dal lupo riavvicinò la mano al fungo; Derek ringhiò di nuovo; Stiles allontanò la mano e Derek si zittì scodinzolando. Stiles ovviamente ripeté l’operazione più volte per avere mille controprove, fino a quando capì che in effetti sì, quello che Derek non voleva era che lui raccogliesse il fungo.

Alla fine a Derek girò la testa.

Stiles lo fissò imbronciato e severo, incrociando le braccia sul petto. «Perché non posso raccogliere il fungo?» Per Stiles era normale parlare con tutti gli animali, aspettandosi in qualche modo una sorta di risposta – e Malia, giocando sempre più spesso con lui, lo stava abituando troppo a ricevere delle risposte dai toni troppo umani, visto che lei stessa era ormai solita essere umana.

Non sapendo che altro fare, e considerato che ormai Malia aveva fatto la frittata, Derek sperò che Stiles non raccontasse mai ai suoi presunti zii di aver incontrato un lupo _così tanto intelligente da sembrare umano_ , e gli rispose alla meglio: avvicinò il muso al fungo annusandolo in maniera vistosa e poi si stese di colpo a terra su un fianco, come morto stecchito.

«Uh, dici che è velenoso?» mormorò Stiles, dispiaciuto; meno male che era un tipetto intelligente. Poi fissò Derek, supplicante. «Non è che sapresti dirmi dove crescono i funghi buoni?»

Sarebbe stata una buona idea far morire la principessina Allison per avvelenamento indiretto, però quello era il piccolo Stiles, che si ostinava a parlare con gli animali e a importunarli, e che giocava con Malia come Cora un tempo faceva con lui…

Derek lo afferrò per una manica con i denti e iniziò a trascinarlo in avanti, per fargli cenno di seguirlo.

«Ehi, aspetta! Vacci piano con l’entusiasmo, amico!» protestò Stiles, tuttavia sorridendo contento e soddisfatto.

Il bambino seguì il suo passo, anche se ogni tanto inciampò su qualche radice sporgente perché troppo impegnato a fissare la pelliccia di Derek – doveva davvero aver voglia di accarezzarlo. Quando giunsero nel punto del bosco che Derek sapeva avesse il terreno ideale per delle famigliole di funghi, il lupo si fermò e andò a cercare a testa china il suo obiettivo ai piedi degli alberi. Stiles lo seguì, e quando vide i primi funghi _squittì_ come uno scoiattolo contento di aver trovato delle noci.

Il piccolo si mise subito a lavoro col suo coltellino, e Derek restò seduto accanto a lui come un cane da guardia.

Quando la sacca di Stiles fu abbastanza piena, il bambino si voltò a fissarlo intimidito emanando curiosità ed esaltazione. «Posso toccarti?» gli chiese di nuovo, flebile.

Derek si arrese, sospirò e si avvicinò, strusciando il testone contro il fianco di Stiles, ancora accucciato a terra; il bambino esalò meravigliato, e con esitazione iniziò ad accarezzargli il dorso. Quando vide che il lupo né si allontanava né accennava a volergli ringhiare contro, lo toccò con gesti più sicuri e spostò le mani sul suo muso.

Stiles puntò i suoi occhioni grandi-grandi da preda tenera, ingenua e innocente in quelli di Derek, grattandolo appena dietro le orecchie; Derek uggiolò e strusciò la testa contro il collo del bambino, che gli circondo il testone con le braccia emettendo dei mormorii indistinti ma dal suono dolce e consolatorio.

Restarono fermi così fino a quando non si sentì Braeden chiamare Stiles accorata – la peste si era allontanato dalla casetta senza avvertire nessuno – e il bambino di alzò di colpo riprendendo la sacca, il coltellino e il libro.

«Ci vediamo presto?» domandò al lupo, speranzoso.

Lui gli rispose con un altro uggiolio e scodinzolando. Stiles sorrise, lo salutò agitando la mano e corse a casa.

Quando Derek si voltò, vide Malia sbucare fuori dai cespugli con in bocca due grasse lepri dal pellicciotto grigio; schioccò le dita facendola tornare umana – ora teneva le prede in grembo – e riprese il suo aspetto anche lui.

Malia lo guardò mordicchiandosi un labbro e sorridendo contenta e compiaciuta: doveva aver visto tutto.

«Non una parola» l’ammonì Derek, incamminandosi verso casa e precedendola.

«Ok» disse lei, «non una parola su come stai facendo amicizia anche tu con Spuntino».

 

 

Quando calò la notte, prima che Stiles andasse a dormire, ancora una volta un falco si posò sul davanzale della sua finestra reggendo un fagotto col becco.

Il bambino aprì il fazzoletto sorridendo contento, e vi trovò dentro castagne sgusciate, more e lamponi. Il sorriso gli si allargò di più sul volto; si abbassò in modo buffo per cercare qualcosa sotto il letto: un piattino coperto da un tovagliolo.

Offrì al falco qualcosa che sbriciolò sul palmo della mano, e quando il rapace finì di mangiare, Stiles mise il resto di quello che c’era sul piatto nel fagotto riannodato, consegnandolo di nuovo all’uccello augurandogli la buona notte.

Malia volò da Derek, seduto su ramo, e si posò sul suo guanto; lui, accigliato e sorpreso, snodò il fazzoletto.

Vi trovò un biscotto.

Stese la schiena contro il tronco e, sorridendo intenerito e malinconico addentò il dolcetto osservando Stiles, che seduto sul letto metteva in riga per colore e grandezza i frutti di bosco prima di mangiarli.

I prossimi otto anni sarebbero stati di sicuro troppo lunghi e densi.


	2. Seconda Parte

Sul finire del primo anno dopo il maleficio, intorno al castello della regina Kate cominciarono a vedersi i primi cambiamenti; la sovrana aveva fatto piantare intorno al perimetro della cittadella dei giovani alberi di sorbo, di una specie antica e rara capace di bloccare il passaggio di qualsiasi creatura non umana, e con l’aiuto di altri stregoni della tribù del sud-est li aveva fatti crescere e prosperare nel giro di pochi mesi.

In piedi sul ramo di una vecchia quercia nelle vicinanze, Derek e Malia osservavano l’operato della regina.

Malia incrociò le braccia al petto, assottigliando lo sguardo e fissando pensosa i sorbi. «Però io da rapace riesco ad atterrare su quei rami…» osservò.

«Tu non sei una creatura sovrannaturale, né un’umana» le spiegò Derek, considerando dall’alto della quercia le possibili vie per il castello, «quindi quegli alberi non hanno alcun effetto su di te». Inarcò il sopracciglio con aria furba. «È un dettaglio che potrebbe rivelarsi utile, un giorno».

«Hai intenzione di marciare fin dentro il palazzo?»

Le rispose sprezzante. «Non avrò riposo fino a quando non avrò dimostrato a Kate che non sono un suo trofeo e chi è il mostro fra me e lei». Schioccò le dita e lui e Malia saltarono giù dalla quercia atterrando entrambi su quattro zampe; ritornarono alla Brughiera, ma non prima di aver spaventato e morso dei soldati di Kate accampati alla muraglia di rovi neri.

 

 

Stiles aveva compiuto nove anni festeggiato da quelli che ormai chiamava zii – Deaton, Morrell e Braeden – e con una torta preparata da Braeden, anche se l’aveva fatta impazzire più volte mentre raccoglievano per il bosco i frutti selvatici necessari per farla.

Da quel che aveva sentito Malia stando appollaiata come un normale corvo vicino alla casetta, Stiles non sapeva nulla del maleficio: i soldati di Kate l’avevano portato via dal suo papà di notte e con prepotenza, lasciando l’uomo indietro alle loro spalle a chiedere spiegazioni e aiuto. Al bambino era stato solo detto che era lì perché per salvare la principessina da un grave pericolo tutti i bambini nati il suo stesso giorno dovevano stare lontani dal regno. Nonostante le pressanti domande di Stiles, gli stregoni non gli avevano mai raccontato di che grave pericolo si trattasse, né per quanto tempo ancora dovesse restare nascosto e senza alcun contatto col padre.

Forse, conoscendo Stiles e il suo modo di essere dispettoso e malizioso quando voleva, era per via di tutti questi misteri che non rivelava agli zii degli strani incontri che faceva nel bosco con un coyote e con un lupo, né parlava mai con loro dei doni che la sera riceva da parte di un falco stranamente notturno. Doveva essere una sorta di piccola vendetta nei confronti degli zii, un’altra delle sue monellerie consapevoli con cui esasperarli.

Nel frattempo, Stiles era riuscito nell’impresa di diventare il terrore di tutti gli animali della foresta: quando il bambino s’inoltrava fra gli alberi in cerca di un esserino da acchiappare per costringerlo a farlo diventare il suo compagno di giochi a suon di chiacchiere, tutte le creature scappavano e cercavano alla meglio di evitarlo. Questo però non demoralizzava Stiles, che anzi prendeva tutto come una sfida.

Spesso, quando Stiles correva – e inciampava – fra un albero e l’altro per rincorrere gli scoiattoli sui rami, Malia gli stava alle calcagna col suo aspetto da coyote, latrando ai piccoli roditori e provando a non farsi stringere la coda dalle manine di Stiles.

Derek li osserva stando nascosto nelle vicinanze, sentendosi stringere il cuore tutte le volte che Stiles chiedeva al coyote «Per caso conosci un lupo nero grande e grosso? Sai se passerà di qui di nuovo? E quando?»

Stiles era troppo curioso, e ciò poteva non essere un bene. Tuttavia, Derek continuava a mandargli tramite Malia dei regali mangerecci tutte le notti.

 

 

Col passare delle stagioni, fu sempre più chiaro che la parte del maleficio secondo cui la vittima sarebbe cresciuta "in grazia e bellezza, e amata da tutti quelli che avrebbero fatto la sua conoscenza" era rimasta alla principessina e non si era riflessa su Stiles: a parte il fatto che gli animali che lo conoscevano invece che amarlo _scappavano_ alla sua vista, il bambino – adesso ragazzino – non stava per niente crescendo aggraziato.

Stiles inciampava su qualsiasi superficie e su qualsiasi oggetto presente sulla sua via, per non parlare delle volte in cui, mentre gesticolava, colpiva in pieno in maniera erronea cose o persone. Non era raro che Malia da coyote fosse costretta ad afferrarlo con i denti per una manica per non farlo cadere, o che Derek – sempre nascosto da qualche parte – dovesse schioccare le dita per fargli schivare all’ultimo secondo un oggetto pericoloso o contundente. A suo modo, però, quel ragazzino riempiva le loro giornate.

C’era da aggiungere che non di rado Derek si ritrovava quasi a _sperare_ che anche il resto del maleficio non si fosse riflesso su Stiles, visto che non era ancora detto che l’operato dei tre stregoni fosse andato del tutto a buon fine. Forse, per i suoi sedici anni, non sarebbe caduto in un sonno eterno.

Quando Derek compì ventun anni, fissò malinconico il proprio riflesso su uno dei laghetti della Brughiera e decise di lasciar perdere la barba che ormai gli cresceva sempre più sul viso: suo padre e suo zio erano morti ancor prima di dargli consigli su come radersi o prenderlo in giro per la sua peluria folta – anche se questo forse l’avrebbero fatto più che altro le sue sorelle – ed era stanco di indugiare in cose che gli facevano sentire la mancanza di voci familiari o di voci di suoi simili.

«Non ti sta poi così male» commentò Malia, atona e inespressiva come al solito, «anzi adesso sembri davvero un vecchio capobranco della tua età».

Lui inarcò un sopracciglio. «Per la mia specie, ventun anni sono pochi, non è esser vecchio».

«Ah. Beh, sembri comunque più un capobranco».

Peccato che non avesse neanche un beta. Schiaffò piano la mano sulla superficie dell’acqua e andò a controllare in che modo quel giorno i soldati di Kate avrebbero provato a distruggere la muraglia di rovi.

Esalò una mezza imprecazione quando vide che lì c’era anche Stiles, intento a fissare il muro con aria concentrata e pensosa.

Malia sorrise e fece per andargli incontro. «Spuntino!» Derek l’afferrò per la collottola e la tirò indietro.

«Ssssh!» l’ammonì. «Hai il tuo aspetto umano, e poi ci sono dei soldati!»

Lei s’imbronciò e fissò male gli uomini dell’esercito, colpevoli di non permetterle di farla giocare con Stiles.

Stiles, da parte sua, sembrava perso nelle proprie riflessioni e ignaro della presenza di altre persone.

Adesso aveva quattordici anni e indossava sempre un mantello rosso che gli aveva cucito Morrell. Deaton gli prestava spesso dei libri sulle creature magiche, forse per attirare la sua attenzione e tenerlo occupato – così non si sarebbe cacciato in altri guai – ma stava ottenendo l’effetto contrario, considerando come la curiosità di Stiles verso la Brughiera stava aumentando giorno dopo giorno.

Stiles, negli ultimi mesi, seduto ai piedi di un albero e con un grande libro in grembo, aveva intrapreso più volte con Malia delle lunghe discussioni a senso unico su quante creature strane ci dovessero essere oltre la muraglia di rovi, e su quanto sarebbe stato bello vederle.

Derek sospirò rassegnato: a quanto sembrava, Stiles aveva del tutto l’intenzione di fare qualcosa di spericolato per attraversare o scavalcare quel muro.

Subito dopo, sentì i soldati sghignazzare piano in direzione del ragazzino – che non li aveva visti – perché stavano pensando di divertirsi un po’ a prendere in giro quello che loro consideravano un contadinello che aveva smarrito la via – _Stiles_.

Derek sospirò rassegnato, _di nuovo_. Schioccò le dita e fece cadere Stiles in un sonno improvviso e profondo, facendo fluttuare il suo corpo a mezz’aria in posizione orizzontale, e poi uscì allo scoperto andando verso i soldati.

Gli uomini, quando lo videro, intuirono subito chi fosse.

«È lui, il Lupo Stregone della Brughiera!» e incoccarono subito ai loro archi delle frecce che puzzavano di strozzalupo.

Derek, annoiato e infastidito, schioccò le dita e trasformò Malia in un coyote grande tre volte più del normale e con un insolito aspetto feroce e malvagio. Lei attaccò i soldati con un ringhio compiaciuto e selvaggio – i dardi avvelenati non poterono nulla contro di lei che in realtà era un semplice animale – e Derek con la magia mandò a sbattere contro degli alberi quei pochi uomini che riuscirono a evitare le zampate o le zanne di Malia; quando tutti gli uomini persero conoscenza, Derek lasciò riprendere a Malia il suo usuale aspetto da coyote e si avvicinò a Stiles, che dormiva ancora ignaro: l’osservò in silenzio riflettendo sul da farsi.

Stiles era un tipetto caparbio, non si sarebbe arreso facilmente, avrebbe fatto di tutto per trovare un modo per superare la muraglia di rovi, e non sempre Derek o Malia sarebbero stati lì sul posto a difenderlo dalle aggressioni dei soldati di Kate che campeggiano lì tutti i giorni. D’altra parte, c’era da dire che Derek era curioso di vedere Stiles alle prese con le creature della Brughiera, ma l’ultima volta che aveva fatto entrare un umano nel suo territorio le cose erano finite in modo orribile…

Inspirò a fondo e con un cenno delle mani fece allentare e scostare un paio di rovi intrecciati della muraglia: varcò la breccia temporanea creata, con alle calcagna Malia e Stiles, quest’ultimo ancora addormentato e sospeso a mezz’aria – in questo modo non avrebbe potuto memorizzare la strada, al contrario di quello che aveva potuto fare Kate all’epoca.

Al suo fianco, Malia uggiolò contenta con la lingua a penzoloni, lui si limitò a sbuffare e a _non_ lasciarsi andare all’idea di far sbattere apposta Stiles contro dei rami – ma tanto quel ragazzino aveva già di suo parecchi lividi dovuti a inciampamenti vari, al risveglio non se ne sarebbe neanche accorto di averne un paio in più.

Giunti quasi vicino alla radura, si fermò sulla riva del ruscello: andò a nascondersi con Malia dietro dei cespugli alti, fece atterrare piano Stiles sull’erba e poi lo svegliò.

Il ragazzino si stropicciò gli occhi e si guardò intorno impacciato – il mantello rosso era un po’ grande per lui – ma non sembrava spaventato di trovarsi in un posto diverso da quello in cui si era addormentato, anzi, lanciava occhiate incuriosite attorno a sé e irradiava esaltazione. Però, prima ancora che potesse iniziare come sua abitudine a blaterale a tutto e niente, qualcuno si avvicinò a lui, intrigato ed eccitato almeno la metà di lui: Scott, piccolo folletto alato dei papaveri, volò all’altezza del viso di Stiles reggendo con le manine la corolla di uno dei fiori rossi che proteggeva, fissando il ragazzino sorridendo timido ma speranzoso; alle sue spalle, l’amichetto Liam l’aiutava reggendo in volo il gambo e guardando Stiles con aria sia sospettosa sia vagamente arrogante.

Stiles fissò il papavero boccheggiando sorpreso, e indicò più volte prima il fiore e poi se stesso. «Per me?»

Scott annuì sorridendo ebete – Derek lo diceva sempre che quel folletto avrebbe dovuto smetterla di annusare così tanto i papaveri. Stiles sorrise mordicchiandosi un labbro e accettò l’offerta, ma prima che lui o Scott o Liam potessero dire qualcosa, un piccolo turbinio di ali brillanti, luce rosa e polverina del medesimo colore spazzò via i due folletti dei papaveri, per poi tornare indietro.

Derek si portò una mano sulla fronte quando vide che si trattava di Erica.

Erica – folletto lucciola rosa – volando picchiettò più volte i piedini sul dorso della mano di Stiles, fino a quando il ragazzino non capì di dover rivolgere il palmo verso l’alto per farla atterrare lì sopra. Non appena sistemata in piedi sulla mano di Stiles, Erica gli mostrò un largo sorriso malizioso, mettendo di proposito in mostra anche la propria scollatura agitando le spalle: Stiles la fissò basito per qualche secondo, fino a quando non sentì qualcosa _martellargli_ sulla testa.

Isaac, folletto lucciola giallo, volava caricando dall’alto verso il capo di Stiles, picchiandogli addosso come se i suoi piedi fossero la punta di un chiodo, ripetendo l’operazione più volte con espressione concentrata. Perché Isaac era un tipo dispettoso e non si stava facendo scappare l’occasione di far passare le pene dell’inferno al loro ospite. Per fortuna, subito dopo venne Boyd – folletto lucciola blu – a recuperare Isaac, anche se come risultato Stiles si ritrovò in mezzo a un piccolo vortice di luci e polverine rosa, gialle e blu che battibeccavano e si spintonavano.

Quando Stiles si schiarì la voce e provò a chiedere loro come si chiamavano, la piccola zuffa venne interrotta da una pioggia di petali di giglio e rosa che cadde di colpo sui tre: Derek sorrise bonario, intuendo dai fiori utilizzati che si trattava di altri due folletti dei fiori, Kira e Lydia, e infatti poco dopo le vide svolazzare intorno alla testa di Stiles, disperdendo nell’aria del profumo di giglio e rosa con le loro gonnelline fatte con i petali dei fiori che proteggevano – e facendo starnutire più volte Stiles.

Lydia fissò Stiles con espressione critica, assottigliando gli occhi e le labbra, mentre Kira girellava intorno alla testa di Stiles tenendosi le manine sul viso, esclamando eccitata e un filo spaventata «Sei un _umano_! E hai gli occhi _grandi_! E le orecchie _grandi_? Mi vuoi mangiare? Io non sono buona da mangiare! Posso toccarti i capelli? E la punta del naso?»

Da parte sua, Stiles guardò Lydia _incantato_. «Sei bellissima» le mormorò. Lei in risposta si sciolse un po’, sorrise compiaciuta e si avvicinò di più a lui per dargli con la manina una piccola pacca sul viso.

Nel frattempo, Scott – ancora mezzo coperto dalla polvere rosa di Erica – si avvicinò di nuovo a Stiles, sorridendogli beota e salutandolo agitando una mano con impaccio, mentre Liam si affacciava da dietro di lui artigliandogli le spalle e fissando Stiles con immutato sospetto.

Derek, rassegnato e un po’ divertito, sospirò più forte, e ciò attirò l’attenzione dei folletti, che avvertendo la sua presenza si allontanarono subito dal ragazzino, andando a nascondersi chi fra i propri fiori, chi nella chioma di uno degli alberi lì intorno.

Stiles si alzò in piedi e, scrollandosi di dosso con delle manate la polvere colorata e la terra del prato, cercò con lo sguardo fra la vegetazione circostante la fonte della fuga delle creaturine. Aggrottò la fronte e sporse un po’ il broncio. «Mostrati» esortò chiunque lo stesse osservando, cioè Derek – che sorrise appena.

«Non ho paura di te» affermò Stiles, serio e deciso.

Derek per tutta risposta, aspettò che lo sguardo del ragazzino fosse rivolto in sua direzione e poi illuminò gli occhi di rosso nel buio, facendolo sussultare. Sorrise compiaciuto di essere riuscito a spaventare _un bambino_.

Stiles fece un passetto indietro e si schiarì la voce. «Ok, forse un po’ ce l’ho» si corresse. «Però» aggiunse, più deciso e sorridendo stranamente contento e soddisfatto, «lo so chi sei!»

Derek non si mostrò, né gli rispose, rimase in silenzio aggrottando la fronte, perplesso.

«Tu… tu…» provò ad articolare Stiles, «tu mi osservi fin da quando ero più piccolo e sono arrivato nella foresta, come un’ombra! Tu sei… sei… sei il mio guardiano, il mio _spirito animale guida_ , vero? Dico bene?» concluse, gongolando con un largo sorriso sul volto.

Derek continuò a non uscire allo scoperto, e si passò una mano sulla fronte sospirando incredulo e rassegnato.

«Su, mostrati» incalzò Stiles. «O hai paura di me?» aggiunse, perplesso.

Derek sbuffò scuotendo la testa. «Forse dovresti essere _tu_ ad avere paura di me, o almeno ad averne più di quanta ne ammetti» e avanzò piano verso il ragazzino.

Stiles lo guardò boccheggiando come aveva fatto con Lydia, ciondolando le mani lungo i fianchi e sgranando gli occhi grandi-grandi. «Sei bello» esalò, scuotendo poi la testa, come pentendosi di quello che aveva appena detto.

Derek sorrise abbassando lo sguardo, incredulo quanto imbarazzato. «Ti piace qui?»

Stiles s’illuminò, entusiasta. «Siamo dentro la Brughiera, vero? Ho sempre sognato di venire qui a vedere le creature che la popolano! È molto meglio di quanto avessi mai immaginato! _È fantastico_!»

Malia uggiolò incerta facendo capolino da dietro il mantello nero di Derek, fissando in ansia Stiles. Derek sorrise abbassandosi a darle dei grattini incoraggianti dietro le orecchie, e ciò attirò l’attenzione del ragazzino, che fissò il coyote indicandola con un sorriso trionfante.

«Lo sapevo che eri _speciale_!» e si rivolse a Derek. «È con te? È della Brughiera? È magica?»

«Il suo nome è Malia» gli rispose, accarezzando il manto di lei, «vive con me, ma non è della Brughiera. Non è neanche magica, ma posso darle anche _questo aspetto_ » schioccò le dita e Malia prese la sua forma umana. Lei dimostrava un’età umana vicina a quella di Derek, e stava trasudando insicurezza, impaccio e ancora un po’ di paura nello stare di fronte a Stiles, che a confronto a lei era piccoletto e poteva ancora accusarla di essere un mostro, dopo che per anni avevano giocato insieme.

Non appena però Stiles le rivolse un gran sorriso accompagnato da uno strano versetto sorpreso ma felice, lei sorrise altrettanto e andò da lui a stringergli le mani fra le sue.

«Ciao, Spuntino!» lo salutò, mostrandogli per errore più denti del dovuto.

Stiles la fissò inarcando un sopracciglio. « _Spuntino_?»

«È il soprannome che ti ha dato» gli spiegò Derek.

«Ah» esalò Stiles. «Ciao, Malia» la salutò con più convinzione.

Lei sorrise timida e lo trascinò piano a fare un girotondo impacciato con lei, e poi si allontanò, tirata per una manica da Kira e Lydia che ridacchiavano furbe e maliziose; tutte e tre fecero a Stiles un ultimo cenno di saluto con la mano e infine svanirono fra la vegetazione folta della Brughiera.

Stiles inspirò a fondo e abbassò lo sguardo, giocherellando col bordo del mantello rosso. «Quindi… quindi tu sei il mio spirito animale guida? Come quelli di cui parlano i libri di zio Deaton?»

«Chiamami Derek» gli rispose semplicemente.

«Ma mi _proteggi_?» insisté Stiles, marcando bene la parola. «Tipo come un cavaliere… o una sorta di versione maschile della Fata Madrina, o una…»

Derek prese fiato e parlò per interromperlo, prima che potesse dire qualcos’altro di imbarazzante. «Ho la magia e vivo da queste parti, quindi non è raro per me incontrare chi abita nella foresta e aiutarlo, se voglio».

« _Se vuoi_ » sottolineò Stiles, «e non ti sei mai fatto vedere dagli zii. Mai-mai-mai» cantilenò. «Quindi…» indicò timidamente lo spazio fra loro due, « _questo_ è un segreto?» chiese eccitato e con fare cospiratorio. «Posso venire di nuovo qui, se non lo dico a nessuno?»

«Io…» esitò Derek, sentendosi il respiro mozzato in gola dalla paura di fidarsi di nuovo di qualcuno.

«Ti prego» lo supplicò Stiles, avvicinandosi a lui e pizzicandolo per le maniche per strattonarlo un po’. «Ti prometto che non lo dirò a nessuno!»

Derek si perse in quegli occhioni pieni di curiosità che lo fissavano supplicanti, e si ritrovò a non sapergli dire di no. «Va bene» annuì a testa china.

Stiles emise un altro strano versetto sorpreso e felice, sorridendo e stringendogli una mano.

«Adesso, però, è meglio che tu torni a casa» gli disse Derek, fermo, «si è fatto tardi. Ti accompagno».

«Sì, però domani torno!» insisté Stiles raggiante.

Derek trattenne un sorriso. «Seguimi» l’avvertì, prima di trasformarsi in lupo.

Il ragazzino lo guardò a bocca aperta. «Sei il Lupo Nero!» gridò. «Quello del fungo! Quello che cerco da _anni_! Lo _sapevo_ che eri _magico_!» esclamò trionfante.

Derek lo afferrò per una manica con i denti per spronarlo a camminare, ma lui si buttò di colpo a terra stringendogli le braccia intorno alla testa e tuffando la faccia contro il suo pelo folto. «Sei morbido come ricordavo» mormorò contento.

Dopo qualche attimo di esitazione, Derek non si trattenne e uggiolò piano strofinando appena il muso sotto il mento di Stiles; il ragazzino emise un mormorio indistinto ma felice, e poi si alzò per farsi guidare a casa.

Derek lo accompagnò a passi sicuri lungo la foresta, tirandolo con i denti ogni volta che per poco non cadde, o spintonandolo con la testa per fargli evitare le radici sporgenti su cui di certo avrebbe inciampato. A qualche metro dalla casetta, il lupo si fermò e si nascose dietro un cespuglio.

Stiles si accovacciò davanti a lui. «Stanotte mi manderai di nuovo Malia?» gli domandò sussurrando. «Il falco è lei, vero?»

Derek assentì muovendo il capo, e lui sorrise di nuovo accarezzandogli il muso. «Ci vediamo domani, allora, verrò di nuovo a cercarti». Derek uggiolò piano dandogli una leccata alle mani e al viso, strappandogli una risata. «Ciao!» Stiles si alzò e corse verso la porta di casa, lasciandolo lì a cercare ancora di capire com’è che quel ragazzino l’avesse convinto a mostrarsi.

Il giorno dopo, Derek sentì da lontano Stiles correre felice verso la muraglia, e così, prima che potesse imbattersi di nuovo nei soldati, Derek si trasformò in lupo e lo raggirò sorprendendolo da dietro.

«Derek!» esclamò Stiles contento, inginocchiandosi a terra a strizzarlo in un abbraccio, fino a quando Derek non lo convinse a lasciarlo andare leccandogli la faccia.

Stavolta Derek lo mantenne sveglio, lo aiutò ad attraversare i rovi neri con la magia e lo guidò fino al cuore della Brughiera, portandolo a una delle pozze d’acqua.

Lì Malia, da umana, seduta sulla riva stava tenendo i piedi a mollo chiacchierando e ridacchiando con Paige, la ninfetta dell’acqua viola.

«Ciao, Spuntino!» lo salutò Malia, sorridendo e agitando una mano.

«Ciao e… _wow_ » le replicò, correndo a inginocchiarsi di fronte a Paige, che volava a pelo d’acqua, «e tu chi sei? _Cosa_ sei?»

Paige s’imbronciò e incrociò le braccia sul petto. «Io sono Paige e sono una ninfa dell’acqua, e tu sei un umano e sei uno _zoticone_ » ribatté seccata, colpendo la superficie dell’acqua con la coda per schizzarlo, ma questo servì solo a far ridere Stiles divertito.

Scott sbucò fuori da un cespuglio vicino, sorridendo ebete come il giorno prima. «Ciao! Io sono Scott» s’indicò, portandosi una mano sul petto, «e lui è Liam!» aggiunse, e senza guardare indietro o in basso infilò sicuro una mano fra i rami e ne trasse fuori l’altro folletto, _imbronciato_ , tirandolo su per un braccio. «Possiamo essere tuoi amici?»

«Ma certo!» gli rispose Stiles, entusiasta, ma prima che potesse avvicinarsi a Scott, venne investito da una piccola furia rosa che gli abbracciò la testa cospargendogli i capelli di polverina colorata.

«Lui è _mio_!» protestò Erica. «L’ho visto prima io!» Poi si voltò a guardare Stiles, sorridendogli con fin troppa dolcezza. «Ciao, io sono Erica, e quello lassù che sta provando di nuovo a darti colpi in testa è Isaac. Quello laggiù che sta venendo a fermarlo è Boyd. Da oggi sei nostro amico».

Stiles la fissò accigliandosi perplesso. «Oh. Va bene».

Derek sospirò scuotendo la testa e si rassegnò a vederli giocare tutti insieme.

Dopo una seconda presentazione, Paige decise di mostrare a Stiles come lei e le sue amiche coloravano l’acqua con la loro scia quando nuotavano veloci, e il ragazzino le guardò entusiasta e a bocca aperta. Poi i folletti cominciarono una battaglia a suon di frutti di bosco lanciati, e le ninfette replicarono schizzando l’acqua e nel giro di qualche minuto Stiles si ritrovò sporco, bagnato e sorridente in mezzo a una zuffa fra piccole creaturine magiche.

Derek l’osservò con una malinconia struggente nel cuore.

Quando la rissa scherzosa si placò, Kira e Lydia finalmente si unirono a loro presentandosi a Stiles portandogli un dono: volando, gli posarono sul capo una coroncina di fiori fatta da loro.

«È carina» le ringraziò il ragazzino, sorridendo impacciato e portandosi una mano sui capelli, «anche se io non sono così carino… Peccato che presto appassirà».

«A questo» sospirò Derek, «possiamo porvi rimedio» schioccò le dita e trasformò la corolla in oro.

Dal coro meravigliato dei folletti, Stiles intuì ci fosse stato un cambiamento: si portò le mani sulla testa e, quando tastando scoprì che i fiori si erano induriti, prese la coroncina per guardarla.

«Oh» si sorprese, «così durerà per sempre!»

Kira batté le mani, contenta. «Adesso è come una _vera_ corona!»

Lydia annuì soddisfatta. «Come quella dei principi. Sei un principe, ora. E ti ho incoronato _io_ , quindi lo sei di certo». Non che qualcuno osasse contraddirla.

Stiles arrossì a chiazze e abbassò lo sguardo rigirandosi la corona fra le mani. «Ma non sono bello come un principe, e non sono neanche particolarmente virtuoso: sono sgraziato e non so neanche tenere una spada in mano, e non sono per niente coraggioso. Sono solo curioso» concluse, scrollando le spalle come a scusarsi.

«No» disse Lydia, secca. «Ti ho incoronato, quindi sei un principe, adesso». Malia le diede man forte annuendo convinta e solenne.

Scott assentì gongolando. «Sì, sei il nostro principe!»

Le altre creaturine intorno a loro cominciarono a mormorare e parlottare soddisfatte in direzione di Stiles, e Derek non se la sentiva di dare loro torto: erano anni che non succedeva nulla di nuovo o buono nella Brughiera, anni che tutto sembrava grigio e spento e che nell’aria non risuonava nessuna risata d’allegria; Stiles, seppur umano, aveva portato una brezza fresca per la Brughiera, con la sua curiosità e vivacità, tutti volevano fare la sua conoscenza e parlare con lui, tutti erano affascinati da lui.

Era stato Derek a portarlo da loro, alla Brughiera, e sempre Derek un giorno l’avrebbe portato via da loro con il maleficio. _Questo_ era come una pugnalata dritta al cuore.

Stiles cercò incerto e titubante lo sguardo di Derek con il proprio. «Sono il principe?» gli chiese flebile.

Derek sorrise malinconico e fece volare la corona dalle mani al capo di Stiles. «Sì, lo sei».

I folletti e le ninfette gridarono felici, e Stiles sorrise imbarazzato ma contento.

A Derek si strinse il cuore e basta.

 

 

Una volta arrivati al tramonto, come il giorno prima Derek si trasformò in lupo e accompagnò Stiles a casa. Rimase a osservarlo attraverso la finestra di camera sua aperta, restando seduto nascosto fra la chioma di un albero, fino a quando non scese la notte.

Con l’aiuto dell’oscurità, non appena delle nuvole coprirono la luna, entrò in silenzio e con discrezione nella stanza di Stiles; lo fissò per qualche secondo dormire e poi abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie mani: le stese ai piedi del letto e, serrando la mascella, con espressione decisa si concentrò formulando un incantesimo.

«Annullo il maleficio» ripeté più volte, sempre con più rabbia e frustrazione, ma anche se tutta la stanza si riempì della luce colorata della sua magia, non successe nulla. Quasi a farsi beffe di lui, sentì nella propria mente l’eco di ciò che anni prima aveva detto: "Nessun potere terreno riuscirà a toglierlo".

Amareggiato, abbattuto e arreso, rimboccò le coperte a Stiles e uscì dalla sua finestra tornando nella Brughiera.

Malia, da coyote, lo trovò seduto sul ceppo del Nemeton; Derek la mutò in umana e lei si sedette a terra di fronte a lui, posando le mani sulle sue braccia – Derek si stava fissando le mani con sguardo vuoto.

«Che cosa ho fatto?» mormorò atono.

«Derek…»

«Tutti quelli che mi circondano muoiono. _Per colpa mia_. Ho portato la mia famiglia e la mia specie alla morte, e ora per vendicarli ho condannato la persona che sta di nuovo portando vita nella Brughiera».

«Non è colpa tua, gli stregoni hanno riflesso il maleficio» precisò Malia.

Lui scosse la testa. «Avrei dovuto stare più attento, avrei…» Trasse un respiro tremante. «Stiles è _innocente_ : fossi stato meno accecato dall’odio, dalla rabbia e dalla voglia di vendetta, avrei fatto in modo che nessuno come lui ne pagasse le conseguenze. La colpa è mia».

Malia lo guardò speranzosa. «Non riesci proprio ad annullare il maleficio?»

Derek sorrise sarcastico scuotendo la testa. « _Nessun potere terreno riuscirà a toglierlo_. Mi dispiace così tanto… è stato perché… perché _non ho pensato_ , ero furioso. Mi dispiace così tanto essere _me_ ».

«Cercheremo un modo per risolvere questa situazione» lo spronò lei, «non dicevi che il maleficio può essere spezzato dal bacio del Vero Amore?»

Derek rise più amaro e isterico di prima scuotendo la testa. «Ho messo questa clausola perché il Vero Amore _non esiste_! Kate mi ha regalato un bacio dicendo che era quello del Vero Amore, ma era una _bugia_ : ho voluto punirla. E invece sono stato punito io».

«Mancano ancora due anni» insisté Malia, stringendogli le mani, «troveremo un modo».

Lui scosse la testa sconsolato. «Ho condannato un innocente».

« _Troveremo un modo_ » ripeté lei, risoluta. «È del nostro piccolo Spuntino che stiamo parlando» sorrise malinconica, «il nostro piccolo principe».

Derek sospirò e si sforzò di ricambiare il suo sorriso; assentì. «Troveremo un modo, e nel frattempo proteggerò Stiles. Lo proteggerò da ogni cosa».

Si chiese anche se avrebbe potuto proteggerlo anche dalla verità, ma per quella aveva ancora due anni di tempo.

 

 

Non passava giorno che Stiles non venisse nella Brughiera, a giocare con le creature che la popolavano e a incontrarne di nuove. Più un essere aveva un aspetto che di solito gli umani trovavano repellente o spaventoso, più Stiles ne era incuriosito e lo fissava ammirato.

I giganteschi uomini albero dalla pelle di muschio e corteccia, ogni volta che vedevano Stiles si chinavano per parlare con lui, che poneva loro mille domande, anche imbarazzanti – "E le _termiti_?! Come fate con le termiti? Sono vostre acerrime nemiche?"

I draghi dall’aspetto simile ai serpenti che vivevano vicino alla palude della Brughiera, volavano sempre intorno a Stiles festosi, ogni volta che lui passava da lì e sorridendo eccitato alzava le mani verso il cielo per poterli accarezzare.

Erano anni che nessuno si interessava davvero alla Brughiera, anni che quelle creature non ricevevano delle attenzioni, e Stiles portava loro sorrisi, gioia e nuova luce – e finalmente aveva dei compagni di giochi che non scappavano.

Spesso Stiles giocava ad acchiapparello con Malia e gli altri folletti, correndo a perdifiato fra gli alberi, e tirandosi su il mantello per non inciamparci. Altre volte, invece, stava seduto a gambe incrociate ai piedi di un albero, leggendo ad alta voce uno dei libri che gli prestava zio Deaton, e tutti i folletti e le ninfette lo ascoltavano con faccette curiose; se si alzava del vento o la temperatura si abbassava, Malia e Derek prendevano l’aspetto di coyote e lupo e si acciambellavano attorno a lui per tenerlo al caldo.

Mentre Erica, Isaac e Boyd s’intrufolavano sempre nel cappuccio del mantello rosso di Stiles, imponendo la loro presenza e facendosi trasportare ovunque da lui con presunzione tirandolo per il colletto, Scott, Liam e Kira solevano posarsi o sedersi sulle sue spalle – Scott e Kira a parlargli senza sosta di quello che facevano, Liam a porgli domande con aria timida. E a volte, quando Stiles sapeva che per cena alla casetta non ci sarebbe stato qualcosa di buono da mangiare, Malia cacciava delle lepri e Derek le cucinava preparando un fuoco, e campeggiavano e mangiavano insieme fino a quando Stiles si appisolava stringendo Malia – da coyote – come se fosse un grosso pupazzo di pezza. Derek sorrideva intenerito, lo faceva levitare in aria con lui fino alla casetta e solo una volta giunti lì lo svegliava.

Stiles irradiava sempre affetto e contentezza quando era nella Brughiera, e Derek lo seguiva con la stessa malinconia struggente con cui un tempo seguiva le luci di casa per arrivare al Nemeton. E faceva male, perché sapeva che un giorno lui stesse avrebbe spento per sempre la luce di Stiles, proprio come aveva spento per sempre le luci di casa.

Un giorno, successivo ai mesi in cui ormai avevano costruito delle abitudini, Stiles venne nella Brughiera con un cesto sottobraccio e con lo sguardo pieno di anticipazione.

«Qui nella Brughiera avete delle mele strabuone?» chiese Stiles, senza troppi preamboli; Derek inarcò un sopracciglio, scettico. «Ho detto a zia Braeden che voglio una torta con della frutta, e lei mi ha risposto che allora dovevo essere io a procurarle gli ingredienti nella foresta, e io voglio un dolce alle mele! Quindi… avete delle mele?» concluse con voce flebile e speranzosa.

Derek sbuffò un mezzo sorriso e gli indicò una direzione: Stiles emise un gridolino di gioia e, senza aspettare che lui aggiungesse qualcos’altro, corse verso il punto indicato alla ricerca del melo, e un’orda di folletti allegri e dispettosi fu subito alle sue calcagna. Derek sospirò rassegnato e s’incamminò con tutta calma.

Quando li raggiunse, vide Stiles stare in piedi sotto l’albero, con le braccia alzate verso i rami e le mani a coppa, mentre Lydia gli svolazzava intorno impartendo ordini a Scott, Liam, Isaac e Boyd: lei controllava quali fossero secondo la sua opinione i frutti migliori e indicava agli altri di reciderli – a gruppi di due si avvicinavano alle mele e tagliavano i piccioli – e quando cadevano dal ramo, Stiles li prendeva al volo. Nel frattempo, Erica e Kira si affaccendavano a mordicchiare e mangiare alla meglio parte dei frutti già raccolti, nonostante fossero grandi il doppio di loro: Derek rivolse loro un’occhiataccia, ma Erica si limitò a fissarlo seccata, mentre Kira sorrise imbarazzata e colta sul fatto.

Scott e Liam prestavano attenzione quando tagliavano i frutti, ma quando si trattava di Boyd e Isaac, quest’ultimo faceva di tutto per far cadere la mela sulla testa di Stiles.

«Ahia!» si lamentò Stiles, corrucciato, dopo che Isaac fece centro per la quarta volta. «Guarda che la mia testa non è un cesto!»

Isaac tirò sul col naso e gli rispose atono. «Non ci avevo fatto caso».

Stiles gli ribatté inespressivo. «Sei sempre così _utile_ ».

Derek sospirò stanco, allungò un braccio oltre la testa di Stiles e raccolse una mela. «Ecco» la porse al ragazzino, «con questa penso che potrebbero bastare, no?» con il capo accennò al cesto, ormai quasi pieno.

Stiles accettò l’offerta abbassando lo sguardo e stringendo il frutto con entrambe le mani; arrossì a chiazze. «Sì, sono per una torta, quindi… penso di sì».

Derek si ritrovò ad accennare un sorriso e a dargli una carezza sulla testa.

«Ehi!» protestò Stiles, imbronciato e schiaffeggiandogli la mano. «Non darmi pacche sulla testa: non sono così piccoletto, sai?»

Derek, invece di rispondergli, sbuffò esasperato e voltò le spalle, incamminandosi di nuovo verso la radura.

Stiles lo seguì, col cesto in mano e mostrandosi ancora _offeso_. «Fra un paio di mesi compirò _quindici anni_! Sono quasi a un passo dal potermi arruolare nella guardia reale, come mio padre!»

Derek si fermò di colpo e si girò, lo fissò inarcando un sopracciglio. «Ti vuoi arruolare?»

Il ragazzino, sorpreso, gli finì addosso, ma si riprese subito. «Non lo so, ma tanto ho ancora più di un anno di tempo e non so ancora quando rivedrò mio padre… anche se comunque quando un giorno potrò tornare a casa dovrò pure cercarmi un lavoro». Sorrise, contento e allo stesso tempo nostalgico. «Non vedo l’ora di vedere di nuovo mio padre…»

«Ma ti arruoleresti?» insisté Derek.

Lui scrollò le spalle. «Da bambino, quando vivevo ancora con i miei genitori, mi piaceva molto l’idea di seguire le orme di mio padre, ma ora… non so» sospirò pensoso. «Ammetto che prima, vedendo i soldati accampati sempre alle mura di rovi, mi allettava di più l’idea di entrare nell’esercito: pensavo che così avrei avuto più possibilità di vedere un giorno la Brughiera, però ora…» accennò un sorriso timido, « _sono qui_ » indicò impacciato l’ambiente circostante, «l’ho vista e mi piace, non avrei più motivo di arruolarmi, se non per percorrere la stessa strada fatta da mio padre, però… non so. Preferisco pensarci meglio quando tornerò a casa» concluse sospirando.

Derek deglutì a fatica e tornò a camminare – Stiles fu subito al suo fianco. «Ti piacciono molto le creature e gli animali, potresti piuttosto dedicarti a loro» suggerì, guardando soltanto dritto davanti a sé.

Stiles inspirò a fondo emettendo un borbottio indistinto, pensoso. «Potrei» ponderò. «Ma tu…» ed esitò, fissando il proprio cesto. «Io ti parlo sempre di mio padre e della mia vecchia casa, ma tu non mi parli mai della tua famiglia, e non sembri avere una vera casa da queste parti… e nella Brughiera non ho mai visto nessuno come te. Cioè» si corresse, «non ho mai visto nessun altro qui trasformarsi in lupo come fai tu».

Derek trattenne in maniera inconscia il respiro a lungo, prima di rispondergli, evitando il suo sguardo. «Sono l’ultimo rimasto della mia specie» gli disse coinciso e sperando che questo riassumesse abbastanza il punto e rispondesse a tutte le sue domande.

Stiles però, si fermò dal camminare e lo guardò boccheggiando, confuso e triste. «Come… cosa… Com’è possibile una cosa del genere? Da qualcuno sei pure nato, no? Non ce l’hai una famiglia?»

Lui inspirò a fondo dal naso, stringendo i denti. « _Ce l’avevo_ » esalò monocorde. Quando vide che ciò non aveva fatto cambiare l’espressione di Stiles, gli indicò una direzione con un cenno del capo. «Seguimi» l’invitò.

Stiles, per fortuna, sembrava troppo stordito dalle sue risposte per porgli altre domande, e proseguirono il cammino verso la grande rupe della Brughiera in un silenzio denso d’ansia.

Giunti davanti al gigantesco ceppo del Nemeton, Stiles aggrottò la fronte, quasi corrucciato; posò il cesto sull’erba e andò alle radici dell’albero tagliato, toccandole con riverenza. «Doveva essere millenario» osservò perplesso e mesto, «e finora non ho mai visto un solo albero abbattuto in tutta la Brughiera, e la sola idea che qualcuno qui possa fare una cosa simile suona _orribile_ : com’è successo?»

Derek si sedette sul ceppo, lasciando Stiles in piedi davanti a lui a guardarlo. «Quest’albero, il Nemeton, era il più antico di tutta la Brughiera, e forse anche di tutta la terra conosciuta» gli spiegò. «Sopra i suoi rami c’era la casa in cui il mio branco, la mia _famiglia_ , viveva da generazioni: un giorno degli umani sono arrivati qui, hanno abbattuto e bruciato l’albero e ucciso tutta la mia famiglia e tutta la mia specie».

Non c’era molto altro da aggiungere, e non gli andava di raccontare a Stiles di Kate e degli orrori che lui aveva commesso fidandosi ingenuamente di lei: gli sembrava che così facendo avrebbe macchiato quel delicato momento di verità e intimità che stavano condividendo – dopotutto, Stiles era la prima persona umana che portava lì, e dopo Malia il secondo a cui raccontava a voce cos’era successo – e che di conseguenza avrebbe macchiato un po’ anche Stiles. Proteggere Stiles era anche prevenire che si sporcasse con dell’oscurità, o che venisse a contatto con essa.

Dopo qualche lungo attimo di silenzio in cui Stiles fissò attonito, sorpreso e triste il ceppo – vagando con lo sguardo in lungo e in largo, quasi a calcolare mentalmente quanta vita quello spazio avesse ospitato con l’accumulare di cerchi concentrici legnosi negli anni – finalmente il ragazzino parlò. «E perché mai l’hanno fatto?»

«Volevano infliggere una ferita alla Brughiera, per appropriarsi dei suoi tesori» gli rispose con voce roca.

«Come la pozza delle gemme? Quella dove Paige mi porta sempre…»

«Anche» esalò stanco.

«Ed è per questo che poi sono sorte le mura di rovi? Le hai fatte tu?»

«Sì» assentì.

Stiles però ancora non lo guardava, fissava il Nemeton con sguardo sia assente che triste. «Perché, però, fare una cosa simile…»

La cosa più brutta a cui Stiles in vita sua aveva assistito era stata la morte della mamma, poi era stato portato nella foresta e non aveva mai conosciuto né la guerra, né l’efferatezza e la crudeltà degli uomini, né quanto poteva essere sconvolgente una strage: era la prima volta che s’imbatteva in un’oscurità simile, la prima volta che la sua innocenza veniva turbata, e Derek fino a un momento prima aveva provato con tutto se stesso a non farlo sporcare, però come al solito probabilmente aveva fallito fin dall’inizio. Non avrebbe neanche dovuto portarlo lì.

Tuttavia, però, dove non poteva del tutto arrivare la sua protezione, potevano arrivare i suoi avvertimenti.

«Stiles» lo chiamò, riscuotendolo; il ragazzino alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, un po’ sperduto. «Quelli che hanno fatto tutto questo, sono delle _bestie_ : non hanno né un cervello né un cuore per comprendere le conseguenze delle loro azioni, seguono solo i loro istinti, in una maniera che non è propria neanche degli animali. Sono il male del mondo» gli spiegò. «Tu hai un cervello e un cuore, sai riconoscere ciò che non è giusto e quindi saprai sempre come stare lontano da esso, fidati. Non ti toccherà mai».

«Ma ha toccato te».

«Non toccherà _te_ » insisté fermo. «Non glielo permetterò».

Stiles, seppur restando a sguardo basso, gli posò le mani sulle braccia. «Ma tu sei solo… e io… e allora io» gli strinse fra le dita la stoffa delle maniche, nervoso, «io sarò quello che non permetterà al male del mondo di toccare _te_ » disse tutto di un fiato, risoluto. «Cioè, di farlo di nuovo» si corresse tirando su col naso.

Derek sbuffò un sorriso. «Va bene» mormorò.

Quello che non si aspettava era che Stiles dopo l’avrebbe abbracciato di slancio.

Non era raro che il ragazzino l’abbracciasse quando era un lupo, mugugnando contento contro il suo pelo folto, ma non l’aveva mai fatto quando Derek era umano, il che era paradossale visto che da animale aveva di certo un aspetto più minaccioso, ma dopotutto era di Stiles che si trattava: più una cosa era spaventosa, più Stiles si avvicinava a essa.

O forse, più che altro, quando Derek era umano – e quindi una versione più comprensibile per Stiles – Stiles percepiva meglio quanto lui fosse restio al contatto fisico o a lasciare avvicinare di nuovo qualcuno a lui. Stiles notava sempre le piccole cose che celavano grandi significati.

Dopo un attimo di sorpresa, Derek si lasciò andare e ricambiò l’abbraccio, premendo il viso contro il collo di Stiles e respirando a fondo il suo odore, affondando in un’abitudine che tutto il suo branco aveva avuto e che gli mancava da morire: erano _anni_ che non annusava qualcuno durante un abbraccio, traendo conforto e rassicurazione dal suo odore familiare, e il senso di nostalgia, ma anche una strana e _soffocante_ sensazione di appagamento inaspettato, gli mozzarono il fiato in gola e gli resero gli occhi lucidi.

Stiles profumava di Malia, dei folletti dei fiori, dei folletti lucciola e delle ninfette, di mela, erba, terra bagnata e Brughiera. Profumava anche di Derek stesso, ed era una cosa così bella da fare male.

Soprattutto, però, profumava di _casa_. Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, Derek sentiva profumo di casa in un posto desolato in cui la casa l’aveva persa, ed era doloroso e bellissimo.

Stiles si separò dal suo abbraccio emettendo un mormorio scontento; lo guardò perplesso. «Stai bene?»

Derek, invece di sospirare e scompigliargli i capelli con una carezza affettuosa – come faceva di solito – accennò un sorriso e gli posò le mani sul volto – sentì la pelle riscaldarsi appena sotto i suoi palmi, e fu dolce, dolce, dolcissimo.

«Sì» esalò con forza, anche se, guardando i suoi occhi che lo fissavano con così tanta adorazione non meritata, tutto quello che in realtà pensò fu una cosa sola.

"Posso addormentarmi anch’io con te in eterno?"

 

 

Qualche mese dopo, Stiles corse verso il centro della radura con un gran sorriso steso sul volto. «Ho compiuto quindici anni!» annunciò ai folletti, che gli volarono intorno lanciandogli addosso petali e polverina colorata – e nel caso di Isaac anche qualche piccola ghianda per procurargli un bernoccolo.

«Lo so» disse Derek con un sorriso malinconico – mancava un anno all’attuazione del maleficio – accarezzando il dorso di un bel cavallo dal manto bruno che aveva appena sellato. «Auguri».

Stiles guardò il cavallo, sorpreso e pieno di aspettativa e speranza. «È il mio regalo?»

Il cavallo sbuffò agitando la testa, Derek fissò Stiles inarcando un sopracciglio. «È Malia» l’informò.

«Oh, scusa!» mormorò il ragazzino, dandole subito delle pacche affettuose sul muso.

«Comunque» sospirò Derek, «diciamo che in parte hai indovinato: non dicevi di voler diventare più virtuoso e più simile a un principe o a un cavaliere? Ti insegnerò a cavalcare». C’erano altri cavalli nella Brughiera, che di certo avrebbero assecondato Derek in quella piccola impresa, ma senza dubbio Malia sarebbe stata molto più paziente di tutti loro a subire calci inaspettati e goffaggine varia da parte del ragazzino.

«Davvero?!» si meravigliò Stiles.

Derek assentì. « _Questo_ è il mio regalo per te». Per quanto gli zii gli stessero dando una buona istruzione facendolo leggere e scrivere molto, impartendogli anche qualche piccola lezione di intaglio del legno, di cucito e cucina – con risultati più o meno disastrosi, ma per fortuna la casetta era ancora in piedi – Derek dubitava che avrebbero messo alla prova l’unico vecchio cavallo che possedevano per insegnare a Stiles a cavalcare.

Stiles strinse le briglie di Malia e guardò sia lei che Derek con un sorriso _accecante_ , era entusiasta. «Grazie! Quando iniziamo? Ora? Come salgo? Come faccio a capire se sto salendo bene? Non è che adesso faccio una brutta figura e mi accorgo di essere salito con la testa rivolta verso la coda solo all’ultimo?»

Derek sospirò roteando gli occhi. «Piano, Stiles».

«Adesso salgo» gli ribatté, smettendo di prestargli attenzione e mordendosi il labbro in un’espressione concentrata; fece leva e si slanciò.

« _Stiles_ …» provò a fermarlo Derek, ma fu inutile: prima che potesse fermarlo, Stiles saltò su caricando troppo e nel modo sbagliato e finì dal lato opposto del cavallo pendendo a testa in giù e con un piede impigliato nella staffa.

«Non una parola» minacciò Stiles, atono e secco, provando subito a rialzarsi da solo. «Il primo che ride, lo uccido. Isaac, _ti sto sentendo_ ».

Derek sospirò passandosi una mano sulla fronte: sì, sarebbe stata davvero un’impresa.

 

 

Stando a quello che riferiva Malia, Kate stava accumulando ricchezze su ricchezze, mandando le sue truppe in spedizioni costose in cerca di tesori pregiati e aumentando le tasse per erigere ulteriori fortificazioni intorno al castello. Sapeva che Derek per i sedici anni di Stiles avrebbe fatto qualche mossa, e l’attesa la stava rendendo sempre più paranoica e crudele con i suoi sottoposti; il popolo era stanco, povero e misero.

Derek, da parte sua, non sapeva davvero cosa avrebbe fatto per il sedicesimo compleanno di Stiles.

Stiles, dal canto suo, invece, stava crescendo bene: il suo corpo stava diventando più proporzionato con i suoi arti – era alto quasi quanto Derek, ormai – e i suoi lineamenti si stavano affilando. La sua mente era brillante e curiosa come quando era un bambino, ma adesso, di tanto in tanto, nel suo sguardo e nelle sue affermazioni più serie e riflessive si poteva notare un velo oscuro di malinconia portato dall’essere costretto a restare confinato nella foresta e lontano da casa.

Stiles era diventato bellissimo e guardarlo faceva male al cuore.

Derek, col suo aspetto da lupo, trottò nella radura, di ritorno da una corsa lungo il confine della Brughiera; trovò Malia seduta sulla riva di una pozza, stava chiacchierando con Paige, come al solito.

«Dov’è Stiles?» chiese loro.

«Spuntino è con i folletti» rispose Malia. «Lydia aveva voglia di fare la principessa».

Derek inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia: nonostante spesso Stiles dicesse di essere troppo cresciuto per poter giocare ancora, se i folletti lo pregavano di inscenare qualcosa – tipo la principessa da salvare da un mostro cattivo – lui li accontentava sempre, specie se era Lydia a chiederglielo. A Lydia piaceva sempre essere al centro delle attenzioni.

Derek sospirò e s’incamminò in direzione dello schiamazzo – col suo udito da lupo non era difficile localizzarli.

«Aspetta» lo chiamò Malia, congedandosi da Paige e alzandosi; si mise al passo con lui. «Dobbiamo parlare».

«Di cosa?» le replicò, nascondendo male dell’irritazione: aveva la netta sensazione di sapere di cosa lei volesse discutere.

«Lo sai di _cosa_ : mancano pochi mesi, ormai, hai in mente qualche piano? Pensi di _dirglielo_?»

Derek si fermò e la guardò esasperato, frustrato e un po’ arrabbiato. «Devo informarlo che per colpa mia presto si addormenterà per sempre? O che lo sto tenendo qui in attesa che si compia il maleficio che io stesso ho scagliato?»

«Non dirmi che hai intenzione di tacere fino alla fine! Cosa vuoi fare, aspettare che venga il giorno prestabilito, guardarlo in silenzio addormentarsi e poi vegliare su di lui per l’eternità? Derek, questo non è per nulla sano, né ragionevole!»

«Non voglio fare questo, ma non so nemmeno cos’altro fare!» sbottò snervato e irritato. «Tu per caso hai delle idee migliori?»

«Sì» annuì seria. «Il bacio del Vero Amore».

Derek scrollò la testa sorridendo amaro e sarcastico, e riprese a camminare. «Il Vero Amore non esiste, ricordi?»

Malia incrociò le braccia al petto e si strinse nelle spalle. «Quindi dobbiamo fare finta che Spuntino non ti guardi mai in maniera diversa rispetto agli altri e che non _irradi_ mai quello che sente per te?»

Lui si fermò di nuovo, ma le rispose senza guardarla. «Malia… sei un coyote, per gli umani non funziona così: per loro non è solo questione di istinti o di sentire che emozione un corpo emana… e Stiles è molto giovane».

«Ti adora da quando ti ha conosciuto!» gli ribatté seccata. «E non provare a dirmi che per te non è la stessa cosa: Spuntino mi ha insegnato a pensare come lui, a cogliere i dettagli e a risolvere gli intrighi!» si vantò, seppur arrabbiata. «So pensare come lui!»

Derek si accigliò. «Come un ragazzino che non sa mai smettere di muoversi?»

«No, come uno che sa risolvere i misteri, ti dico!» insisté. «Lo so quanto lui per te sia importante! Da quando l’hai conosciuto è come se tu fossi tornato a vivere!»

L’espressione di Derek diventò malinconica; trasse un respiro profondo. «Stiles è _giovane_ » ripeté, «è logico che si senta influenzato dalla mia presenza: oltre a me non conosce nessun altro estraneo che sia almeno parzialmente umano. È in un punto della vita in cui si sperimentano le prime attrazioni – e credimi, per sfortuna ne so qualcosa – quindi non mi sorprende quello che prova, ma non credo nemmeno che sia qualcosa del tutto…» Non trovò le parole adatte per esprimere quello che pensava. «Non credo che basti a spezzare il maleficio» concluse asciutto.

«Quindi vuoi aspettare che Spuntino nei prossimi mesi conosca qualcuno di nuovo, così, _all’improvviso_?» gli replicò, scettica.

Derek scrollò le spalle. «Tutto può succedere. E poi ho la magia: potrei forzare un paio di incontri fortuiti».

Malia alzò gli occhi al cielo scrollando la testa e le braccia. « _Incredibile!_ » e andò via marciando furiosa. Stava decisamente passando troppo tempo da umana: si atteggiava sempre più come una vera giovane donna. Ma non che ciò fosse davvero un male.

Derek arrivò presso gli alberi accanto a cui Stiles e i folletti stavano inscenando il salvataggio. Lydia se ne stava seduta su un ramo basso con espressione – fintamente – incurante e annoiata; Kira fungeva da voce narrante all’ombra di un cespuglio, e Liam, seduto al suo fianco, la guardava perplesso; Scott era aggrappato stretto alla spalla di Stiles, e gridava incitazioni e suggerimenti al ragazzo che si fingeva cavaliere con una spada di legno in mano; Erica, Isaac e Boyd si fingevano una sorta di drago cattivo in maniera buffa e complessa: Isaac e Boyd reggevano in aria un rametto spoglio, sottile e appuntito – per ribattere alla spada di Stiles – ed Erica sopra di loro agitava delle foglie d’albero che aveva in mano, come se fossero le ali del mostro.

C’era da dire che Isaac sembrava più che altro convinto di voler cavare gli occhi di Stiles.

Derek, scettico quanto divertito, si appoggiò di lato al tronco di un albero, incrociò le braccia al petto e con un sorrisetto furbo sulle labbra assisté per un po’ alla scena, in silenzio.

«Ahia, Isaac!» si lamentò Stiles, portandosi una mano all’occhio. «Vacci piano, mi hai quasi bucato un sopracciglio!»

«Ah, era il sopracciglio?» gli ribatté il folletto, inespressivo. «Pensavo fosse l’occhio».

Lydia, seduta e ferma sul ramo, roteò gli occhi assottigliando le labbra.

«… e la principessa era sempre più _annoiata_ » narrò Kira, teatrale.

«Carica, Stiles!» incitò Scott, col braccio steso verso i folletti lucciola.

«Drago malefico» recitò Stiles, solenne, «riuscirò a superarti e a raggiungere la principessa!» Si guardò intorno aggrottando la fronte. «No, anzi, adesso sai che faccio? Mi arrampico sull’albero» e si avviò.

Scott storse la bocca. «Stiles, non credo sia una buona idea».

«Certo che è una buona idea! E poi sono sempre io quello che ha i piani, no?» gli ribatté, rimboccandosi le maniche e preparandosi all’arrampicata; Scott, reclutante e per niente convinto, volò via dalla sua spalla per farlo muovere con più libertà. «Principessa Lydia, aspettatemi! Sto arrivando!» recitò con fare oltremodo pomposo.

Lydia annuì arricciando il naso.

Onestamente, era più che prevedibile che Stiles sarebbe caduto dall’albero, per questo Derek avanzò sicuro per provare a evitargli la rottura di qualche osso, ma Stiles volò giù nella maniera più scoordinata possibile: Derek non fece in tempo a fare alcuna magia e finì steso al suolo, schiacciato da Stiles.

Derek fissò il cielo, traendo un respiro profondo per infondersi pazienza, e serrò le labbra; Stiles aveva la faccia premuta contro la spalla di Derek: si schiarì la voce e si sollevò facendo leva sui gomiti; aveva il viso arrossato a chiazze.

«Ciao… Derek».

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio.

Stiles si schiarì di nuovo la voce. «Non sapevo fossi qui nei dintorni».

«Ero in attesa che tu cadessi da un albero».

Stiles, perplesso, aggrottò la fronte. «Davvero?»

«No. Spostati. Fammi alzare».

Stiles, con impaccio, si scostò e si mise a sedere sul prato, iniziando a giocherellare con la spada di legno in maniera distratta; i folletti presenti volarono via ridacchiando – ormai lo facevano sempre più spesso, li lasciavano da soli di proposito.

Derek si tirò anche lui a sedere e si passò una mano sulla fronte. «Non dicevi di essere ormai troppo cresciuto per giocare ancora?»

Stiles fece una smorfia. «Non si dice di no a Lydia».

Lui sospirò. «Anche questo è vero» gli diede atto. Fece un cenno con la testa verso la spada finta. «Pensi ancora di voler diventare un cavaliere?»

«Beh» sorrise abbassando lo sguardo, «non è che io possa stare qua pretendendo di non proteggerti, se ne capiterà l’occasione: devo pure ricambiarti in qualche modo, no?»

Derek avrebbe voluto dirgli che non ce n’era bisogno, e che al massimo Stiles doveva proteggersi da Derek stesso, ma non disse nulla di tutto questo; strinse le labbra in un accenno di sorriso e trasformò la spada finta in una vera, dalla lama leggera e l’impugnatura semplice: ogni tanto non gli dispiaceva dare a Stiles delle lezioni basilari di difesa, giusto per aiutarlo a proteggersi dai soldati di Kate, nel malaugurato caso li incontrasse alla muraglia di rovi e loro volessero infastidirlo in modo pesante.

Evocò una spada per sé. «Pensi di stare migliorando?» gli chiese spiccio, invitandolo con un cenno a mettersi in piedi davanti a lui.

Stiles si alzò e sorrise, eccitato all’idea di un duello. «Ho fatto dei grandi passi avanti!»

Derek col suo udito da lupo sentì come il suo cuore tradì la bugia detta, ma non glielo fece notare: scrollò la testa con espressione ironica e si mise in posa d’attacco.

Come previsto, Stiles fin dalle prime mosse si rivelò essere ancora una _schiappa_ , ma Derek l’assecondò andandoci piano, o meglio limitandosi a non fargli male di proposito, seppur duellando con la solita aggressività.

«Domani ci sarà la luna piena» disse Stiles, parando male un suo affondo, e respirando a fatica. «Non ho mai visto in maniera diretta che effetto ha sulla Brughiera».

Stiles, quando si erano conosciuti, non aveva perso tempo a fargli un mucchio di domande su come la luna influenzasse il suo essere un lupo; era stato soprattutto molto curioso di sapere come passava la luna piena, e lui gli aveva risposto che in genere per quella sera preferiva mantenere il suo aspetto animale, perché i suoi sensi erano più forti del normale: si sentiva più ricettivo all’ambiente esterno e di conseguenza su quattro zampe si sentiva più libero.

«La Brughiera non è poi così diversa dalle altre sere» gli rispose Derek, scrollando le spalle e respingendo con forza un suo attacco goffo.

«Ma tutte le sue creature sono affette dalla luna piena! Non ci credo che sia tutto _normale_!» protestò.

«Diciamo che… c’è un’aria più solenne» concesse Derek.

« _Magica_ » lo corresse Stiles, entusiasta. «È uno spettacolo che vorrei poter vedere almeno una volta! Posso venire domani notte?»

Derek inarcò _entrambe_ le sopracciglia. «Che cosa?! Sei impazzito?» l’attaccò di proposito con più violenza, spingendolo a indietreggiare.

«Potrei fingermi a letto mettendo un cumulo di vestiti sotto le coperte, e sgattaiolare dalla finestra con l’aiuto tuo e di Malia» suggerì speranzoso.

«Quale parte di questo piano ti sembra _sana_?»

«Andiamo, Derek!» protestò lamentoso. «Voglio vederla! Almeno una sola volta nella vita!» Sotto l’attacco di Derek, indietreggiò ancora fino a finire di spalle contro il tronco di un albero; Derek gli puntò la lama alla gola e lui si arrese facendo cadere piano la propria spada a terra; erano così vicini da sentire il respiro dell’uno contro il viso dell’altro.

Gli occhi di Stiles erano spalancati e pieni di una tenera adorazione, e dalle labbra socchiuse gli usciva il respiro affannato e caldo. E Derek non riusciva a fare meno di pensare che era bello e che avrebbero potuto appartenersi a vicenda, ma lui l’aveva _maledetto_ e ora gli stava nascondendo la verità. E che probabilmente Stiles avrebbe avuto sul serio un’unica occasione nella vita per poter vedere la Brughiera durante una notte di luna piena.

«E va bene» esalò, allontanandogli la spada dal collo e sistemandogli in maniera secca i lacci del petto della casacca, che si erano allentati durante il duello.

Stiles sorrise soddisfatto e a propria volta gli strattonò i lacci del gilet nero. «E allora domani notte faremo un po’ di baldoria!»

« _Stiles_ » provò a riprenderlo, ma lui scappò via.

«Vado a dirlo a Malia!»

Derek lo guardò allontanarsi chiedendosi se forse la maledizione di Stiles non fosse invece la sua e basta; forse era questo quello che gli spettava e quello a cui era condannato per aver portato alla morte la sua famiglia e tutta la sua specie: vedere come quella luce calda e vibrante che si era insinuata con forza nella sua vita – facendolo tornare a vivere e ricordandogli in mille modi diversi la sensazione dell’avere un branco – s’incamminasse inconsciamente sempre più verso la propria estinzione. Senza che Derek potesse farci nulla.

 

 

La luna piena spinse Derek a essere ancora più prono all’idea di avere Stiles accanto a sé quella notte, come se fosse contro natura anche solo perfino immaginare di trascorrere quelle ore lontano da quella parte essenziale del suo branco.

Malia e Derek andarono in veste di coyote e lupo alla casetta, e quando tutte le luci furono spente e sentirono i tre stregoni addormentarsi, uscirono allo scoperto andando sotto la finestra di Stiles; lui li stava aspettando guardando oltre l’oblò di vetro dell’anta di legno, e quando li vide irradiò contentezza e aspettativa e con attenzione aprì il chiavistello. Come previsto, Stiles non fu capace di non fare rumore, e i cardini della finestra lo tradirono stridendo, ma per fortuna i suoi zii non si svegliarono.

Derek, con la magia, evocò una forte e robusta corda con cui Stiles potesse scendere giù dalla finestra, anche se il ragazzino, a meno di un metro da terra, cadde con un grosso tonfo; Derek e Malia furono subito su di lui, annusandolo in cerca di ferite, ma lui ridacchiò grattandoli dietro le orecchie – e loro scodinzolarono.

Stiles aveva con sé il suo mantello rosso più pesante, e il suo respiro caldo nel freddo della notte si condensava diventando fumo, ma non sembrava preoccuparsene, entusiasta com’era. Si allontanarono a passi lenti dalla casetta, e poi Stiles iniziò a correre in maniera dispettosa, precedendo Derek e Malia.

Stiles non sembrava preoccuparsi nemmeno del fatto che la sua fuga avrebbe potuto innescare i loro istinti di caccia più animaleschi – solleticati dalla luna piena – e quella fiducia e gioia che irradiava era inebriante e a tratti perfino intossicante. Alla luce lunare, correva fra gli alberi della foresta, sorridendo e voltandosi ogni tanto a guardare il lupo e il coyote che lo seguivano ringhiando di tanto in tanto.

Giunti alla muraglia, Stiles – affannato – vi posò entrambe le mani, e i rovi neri risposero al suo tocco districandosi apposta per lui, per farlo passare – era un ritocco magico che Derek tempo addietro aveva fatto apposta per Stiles, per farlo entrare nella Brughiera a piacimento.

Non appena varcata la soglia, Stiles si guardò intorno meravigliato. La Brughiera era avvolta dalle morbide sfumature blu e argentee che le dava la luna piena, con in più una miriade di puntini fluorescenti sparsi a manciate qua e là: alcune specie di fiori notturni durante il plenilunio emanavano un bagliore particolare che aveva un effetto calmante sui folletti e risvegliava parecchi insetti alati di solito diurni, come le farfalle. Il fiume che attraversa il territorio era pieno della placida attività delle ninfette – eccezionalmente sveglie – che ne coloravano l’acqua con lentezza ed eleganza mormorando delle dolci nenie.

Tutto intorno regnava un’atmosfera fatata e la magia era perfino _respirabile_ , anche se non soffocante.

Stiles boccheggiava e sembrava, forse per la prima volta in vita sua, senza parole e indeciso su dove posare prima lo sguardo; Derek lo afferrò per una manica con i denti, per fargli cenno di seguirlo in una direzione.

S’incamminarono fra la vegetazione della Brughiera e, al loro passaggio, le creature che la popolavano si affacciarono dai cespugli e dalle chiome degli alberi, rivolgendo loro delle espressioni pigre ma appagate, cullate dal ronzio persistente ma non fastidioso degli insetti risvegliati dai fiori notturni e dal dolce canto delle ninfette.

Mentre Derek camminava in testa guidando Stiles, Malia chiudeva la fila. I folletti loro amici li raggiunsero, sistemandosi su di loro alla meglio: Scott si posizionò in maniera scomposta sulla testa di Malia, sbadigliando e strusciando la faccia contro una delle sue orecchie; Kira, Lydia e Liam invece scelsero di sedersi sul dorso di lei, affondando sonnacchiosi nel suo pelo; Erica volò sbadigliando verso Stiles, tirando Boyd con sé per una mano, per costringerlo ad annidarsi insieme a lei dentro al cappuccio del mantello di Stiles, al caldo; Isaac provò a sedersi sul dorso di Derek, ma quando lui si voltò a ringhiargli minaccioso cambiò idea, e scontento andò a sedersi sulla spalla di Stiles, accantucciandosi contro il suo collo prima di cedere al sonno.

La lunga e silenziosa passeggiata, li condusse a un pianoro privo di alberi che Derek sapeva ricco di fiori notturni; Stiles, vedendo lo spettacolo che si stese davanti ai suoi occhi, trattenne rumorosamente il respiro.

I petali dei fiori avevano delle sfumature calde blu e viola, emettevano un dolce bagliore giallastro e riempivano l’aria con il loro profumo lievemente speziato; le corolle si muovevano appena mosse dal venticello frizzante, e intorno a loro danzavano gruppi di lucciole, attratte dalla luce che emanavano.

Stiles avanzò verso il prato sorridendo; i folletti si risvegliarono, ed Erica trascinò via Isaac e Boyd, mentre Malia trottò via portando con sé gli altri.

Derek osservò Stiles mordicchiarsi un labbro e per poi correre fra l’erba alta e i fiori; infine, il ragazzo si buttò a terra, rotolandosi ridendo: la sua risata risuonò per il pianoro, alta e cristallina, mentre dei piccoli vortici di lucciole si sollevarono dai fiori, infastidite dall’interruzione. Stiles, steso sull’erba, le guardò volare sopra di lui e disperdersi, con gli occhi pieni di meraviglia e un pizzico di malinconia.

Derek uggiolò e andò a stendersi al suo fianco, a stretto contatto con lui; Stiles infilò le dita fra il suo pelo e si perse a guardare la luna e la distesa di stelle sopra di loro. Furono avvolti dal silenzio dolce, magico e solenne della Brughiera, fino a quando Stiles non decise di parlare, mormorando.

«Sai, le stelle, viste dal basso e da una lunga distesa isolata, accentuano di più quanto io sia _piccolo_ rispetto a ciò che mi circonda, e anche se ciò è raddoppiato dal fatto che mi trovo nella Brughiera – dove tutto sa di millenario e in parte lo è davvero – non mi sento solo» concluse con un sussurro, e voltandosi a fissare Derek negli occhi; lui gli rispose con un uggiolio, Stiles abbozzò un sorriso, lo accarezzò e tornò a parlare.

«Hai idea di quanto io mi sentissi solo, prima che tu mi facessi entrare nella Brughiera? Voglio bene agli zii, e sono certo che loro ne vogliano me e che nei loro limiti stiano provando a non farmi mancare niente, ma senza te io non avrei avuto nessun altro con cui parlare, e forse» Derek sentì il cuore di Stiles stringersi appena per il dolore, e lo vide deglutire a stento, «forse mi sarei lasciato perseguitare da tutte le cose che mi mancano, come mio padre e la mia casa… ma tu mi hai dato una _seconda casa_ » gli disse, con un sorriso velato di malinconia, accarezzandogli il collo e poggiando la fronte contro la sua testa.

«Qui non c’è niente che mi somigli o che sia della mia specie» continuò a parlare mormorando, «ma è anche vero che qui mi sono sempre sentito accettato e capito, _incondizionatamente_ , e questo, nonostante i mille perché e i misteri che mi circondano e mi hanno portato via da mio padre, mi ha aiutato a non impazzire, a non sentirmi mai solo». Stiles tirò sul naso e sbuffò un sorriso commosso e un po’ impacciato. «Mi fido di te, Derek» sussurrò, «sei la mia casa».

Derek uggiolò di nuovo, e poi lasciò pure che la sua magia aiutasse pure i suoi istinti a uscire fuori in maniera immediata, lasciandogli prendere l’aspetto umano in modo veloce e sotto le mani di Stiles: premette la testa contro il collo di Stiles, respirando a fondo il suo odore – e con _fatica_ , perché quell’attimo per certi versi era soffocante – e Stiles in risposta l’abbracciò forte artigliandogli con le mani i vestiti.

Uno di loro tirò su col naso, ma Derek non seppe dire _chi_ , perché entrambi quel momento sapevano un po’ di lacrime. Forse lo fecero tutti e due.

Infine, Derek si ritrasse, anche se i suoi occhi restarono incatenati a quelli di Stiles. «Forse è meglio che riprenda il mio aspetto da lupo» mormorò, deglutendo a fatica, «mi sento più a mio agio quando… quando…»

Stiles annuì. «Va bene».

Derek ringraziò il fatto che Stiles non sapesse capire quando lui mentiva, perché voleva tornare lupo solo per evitare di fare qualcosa di molto stupido. Come qualche _confessione_. O _baciare_ Stiles.

Si trasformò e si accoccolò al fianco di Stiles, posando la testa sul suo petto, e il ragazzo tornò a guardare le stelle accarezzando il suo pelo.

Derek non aveva mai immaginato che una benedizione potesse essere anche una crudele punizione.


	3. Terza Parte

La magia aveva reso molto più forti i sensi di Derek, tanto da farlo riuscire a fiutare e sentire sempre quando nei pressi della muraglia della Brughiera c’era qualcuno di sconosciuto, o che non potesse essere collegato al solito andirivieni dei soldati di Kate. Fu per questo che percepì subito una strana presenza lì vicino e andò a vedere con Malia chi fosse.

Nascosto dietro dei cespugli fitti, Derek inarcò un sopracciglio scettico quanto sorpreso quando vide che si trattava di una ragazza bionda e molto giovane.

Aveva con sé un cavallo nero, anche se al momento non era in sella, e sembrava impegnata nello sciogliere con fatica i lacci che chiudevano un grosso sacco di tela. Indossava dei vestiti semplici fatti però di tessuto indubbiamente pregiato, aveva i capelli molto curati e profumava di buono: nel suo odore non c’era alcuna traccia che svelasse il suo lavoro o le sue origini – niente odore di terra come per i contadini, o sapone e cucina come per le lavandaie e le sguattere – sembrava ben nutrita e cresciuta, come se non avesse mai fatto alcun lavoro di fatica in vita sua, _come una nobile_.

Nonostante tutto, però, era sudata e affannata come se stesse scappando da qualcuno o qualcosa, e si guardava intorno circospetta e all’erta. Derek la vide nascondersi dietro un paio di alberi, e poi sentì il fruscio di vestiti tolti e buttati a terra; quando la ragazza tornò allo scoperto, indossava degli abiti maschili meno profumati e curati ma molto più pratici, e stava infilando con gesti goffi i vestiti di prima nel sacco. Poi tirò su naso, recuperò una piccola vanga assicurata alla sella del cavallo e iniziò a scavare una fossa, non prima però di togliersi dal collo una collana con un _sigillo reale_ , per nasconderlo in un piccolo borsello di pelle legato alla cintura dei pantaloni.

Una _principessa_ , quindi. Doveva essere di un regno vicino a quello di Kate.

La ragazza si soffiò via dal viso una ciocca di capelli, e sbuffando procedette a scavare in modo maldestro ma con cocciutaggine. Sembrava molto determinata.

Il cavallo nero sbuffò; lei gli rivolse un’occhiataccia.

«Non cominciare, Danielle!» sbottò la principessa. «Non guardarmi così, smettila di giudicarmi! Non tornerò al castello! Ho compiuto sedici anni ed è un mio diritto fare della mia vita quello che voglio, tanto più che non sarò di certo io la prossima a salire sul trono!»

Il cavallo nitrì la propria disapprovazione, ma lei proseguì il suo operato: Derek intuì che per qualche ragione doveva essere in fuga dalla sua stessa famiglia, e che avesse pensato di travestirsi e di seppellire le prove per nascondersi meglio.

Al fianco di Derek, Malia si accigliò. «Ma quel cavallo è come _me_? Può prendere delle sembianze umane?» chiese con un sussurro.

Derek aggrottò la fronte e fissò meglio l’animale. «No» decretò deciso. «È un cavallo e basta». Scrollò la testa. «Questa ragazza è proprio come Stiles, parla con gli animali come lui…» e si fermò dal continuare a parlare, colto all’improvviso da un’idea. «Malia, vai a cercare Stiles e poi vieni a dirmi dove si trova» le ordinò secco, trasformandola subito in falco.

La principessa sussultò quando sentì che nelle vicinanze c’era stato un forte fruscio, ma quando vide il rapace innalzarsi in volo intuì che l’origine del rumore fosse stata colpa sua, e si rilassò portandosi una mano sul cuore. Infine, terminò il lavoro, osservò una mappa mormorando fra sé e sé che direzione seguire e rimontò in sella.

Derek la seguiva in silenzio e attenzione da un bel pezzo, quando Malia tornò in volo da lui, riferendogli che Stiles non era alla casetta e in che punto della foresta si trovasse.

Derek stese la bocca in un piccolo ghigno furbo, fissò il cavallo e schioccò le dita: l’animale s’impennò nitrendo terrorizzato da qualcosa di _invisibile_ , e nonostante le urla di protesta della principessa partì al galoppo a velocità spaventosa, _in direzione di Stiles_.

Malia fissò Derek, per nulla convinta o colpita dalle sue azioni. «Se hai in mente di fare quello che penso io, ti avverto che secondo me non è un buon piano».

Derek non le rispose, prese il suo aspetto da lupo e trasformò lei in coyote, e partirono al trotto all’inseguimento della principessa.

Il cavallo cominciò a rallentare solo in prossimità del punto in cui si trovava Stiles: il ragazzo era accucciato a terra di fronte alla tana di una volpe, a cui stava _parlando_ per convincerla a uscire fuori e farsi accarezzare.

Stiles si pietrificò e sbarrò gli occhi, quando il cavallo si fermò di colpo davanti a lui, nitrendo forte di fronte alla sua faccia.

«Ma che ti è preso, Danielle?!» gridò la principessa, sbuffando e tirando le briglie per convincere il cavallo ad allontanarsi da Stiles – ancora impietrito. «Sc-cusatemi!» balbettò arrossendo. «Di solito mi ascolta sempre, ma questa volta è partita al galoppo come spaventata da qualcosa e… State bene?»

Stiles deglutì a stento, e boccheggiando si mise in piedi con impaccio. «Sì… tutto a posto» si scrollò della terra dalle ginocchia con delle manate. «Voi? Cioè, lei? Cioè» si corresse, confuso, «non lei il cavallo, lei-lei voi-voi… io…» gesticolò e si puntò un dito contro il petto, insicuro. «Io Stiles» si presentò goffo.

Lei sorrise imbarazzata abbassando lo sguardo. «Mi chiamo Heather» si mordicchiò un labbro. «E non mi piacciono le formalità. Sono troppo _da nobili_ , non trovi?» e arricciò il naso ostentando disgusto, probabilmente per coprire meglio la propria identità.

Stiles si passò la mano fra i capelli. «Non saprei… non ho mai visto un nobile in vita mia. Cioè da piccolo non mi sono mai avvicinato al castello e…» divagò.

«Davvero?» si meravigliò Heather, e scese da cavallo. «Quindi vivi fuori da un regno?» ipotizzò.

Assentì. «Abito qui nella foresta».

«Oh» sospirò ammirata. «Deve essere bello, vero? Di certo avrai visto un sacco di cose strane e meravigliose, qui intorno!»

Stiles sbuffò una risata, anche se provò a trattenersi – Derek pensò che fosse perché di sicuro di cose strane e meravigliose ne aveva viste pure più che abbastanza, ma nella _Brughiera_. «Beh, a esser sinceri qui la vita è un po’ noiosa, e gli animali non mi danno mai retta e…»

«Anche tu parli con gli animali?» lo interruppe lei, sorpresa ed eccitata. «Io lo faccio _sempre_!» ma poi si strinse nelle spalle, intimidita, come se stesse ricordando che mostrare interesse per una cosa simile era qualcosa che le brave signorine non dovevano fare. «Voglio dire, so che gli adulti dicono che non è un gesto che mostra grandi lumi, ma…»

«Scherzi?!» sbottò Stiles, inarcando le sopracciglia fino all’attaccatura dei capelli. «Gli animali ci _capiscono_! Cioè, da come scappano quando mi vedono non si direbbe» farneticò gesticolando, «o forse sì, forse scappano proprio perché mi capiscono e quindi…» tirò su col naso. «Ma non è questo il punto» tagliò corto; lei lo fissò sorridendo e mordicchiandosi un labbro.

Stiles trasse un respiro profondo e tornò a parlare facendo ciondolare le braccia lungo i fianchi; era in profondo imbarazzo, ma anche incuriosito. «Che ci fai qui nella foresta?»

«Sono in cammino verso il regno della regina Kate» gli rispose, andando a dare una sistemata alla sella, ma sembrò che più altro volesse tenere le mani impegnate di proposito, per non mostrare ulteriormente il proprio imbarazzo e la propria agitazione.

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio. «Come mai?»

«Ho sentito dire che la regina sta investendo molto denaro in missioni speciali, per la ricerca di tesori dai poteri misteriosi» gli replicò, con sguardo pieno di eccitazione. « _Amerei_ unirmi a una di queste spedizioni! Mi piacerebbe moltissimo partire alla volta di grandi esplorazioni in cerca di avventure!» e si fermò fissando Stiles, preoccupata. «Pensi che sia un pensiero molto stupido?»

Lui scrollò le spalle. «No, perché mai?» Cercò lo sguardo di Heather con il proprio, e poi assottiglio le labbra come faceva tutte le volte che aveva l’impressione di aver intuito qualcosa. «Qualcuno ti ha detto più volte che è un’idea molto stupida?»

Lei sospirò, in parte sollevata. «Sì! La mia famiglia è contraria, non condivide il modo in cui vorrei impiegare il mio futuro. Tutti vorrebbero che io restassi a casa, ma io ho compiuto _sedici anni_ » sbottò seccata, «non voglio più essere una giovane delicata vergine in pericolo e da salvare!» arricciò il naso. «E non ho neanche bisogno di principi!»

«Neanch’io!» ribatté Stiles, sicuro, ma poi scosse la testa. «Cioè, non che io mi senta una vergine in pericolo, o che abbia in genere bisogno di principi, o… insomma, il punto è che anche la mia famiglia vorrebbe che io restassi sempre qui nella foresta: non vogliono che io vada via o che mi allontani troppo, quindi ti capisco» annuì, e si scambiarono uno sguardo timido e denso di complicità, arrossendo.

«Quanti anni hai?» gli domandò.

«Fra qualche giorno compirò sedici anni» le rispose.

Lei scrollò le spalle. «Beh, allora cosa stai aspettando? A sedici anni tutti diventano liberi di compiere le proprie scelte, potresti anche tu come me andar via di casa. Ne hai il _diritto_ ».

Stiles si mordicchiò un labbro, pensoso. «Questa non è una cattiva idea» mormorò fra sé e sé.

«Quindi» sospirò Heather, tornando in sella, «c’è la possibilità che io ti riveda ancora, se deciderai di lasciare la foresta?» gli domandò con le guance rosse e gli occhi brillanti.

«Forse» le rispose sibillino e a sguardo basso, accarezzando il muso di Danielle.

«Arrivederci, allora» gli disse sorridendogli con dolcezza.

«Arrivederci, Heather» la ricambiò, allontanandosi per farle spazio e salutandola agitando una mano fino a quando lei e il suo cavallo non furono più visibili. Poi sospirò, si inginocchiò di nuovo a terra e tornò a chiacchierare con la volpe – che però si ostinò ancora a non dargli retta.

Derek fece dietro front e, evitando di attirare l’attenzione di Stiles, trottò verso la Brughiera, seguito da Malia.

Giunti davanti alla muraglia, ripresero di nuovo le loro sembianze umane; Derek aprì un varco fra i rovi e Malia iniziò a parlargli incrociando le braccia sul petto e fissandolo assottigliando gli occhi.

«Quindi è davvero questo il tuo piano? Fargli trovare il Vero Amore con uno schioccò di dita? Con uno schiocco _letterale_ di dita» si corresse, «considerando come con la tua magia hai spaventato quel cavallo…» commentò, atona ma sprizzando scetticismo e irritazione da ogni poro.

«Heather è una brava ragazza» ribatté Derek esasperato, inoltrandosi fra gli alberi con Malia alle calcagna. «Non le interessano i titoli nobiliari, è intraprendente e prona a prendere rischi, parla con gli animali come lui e sembra che loro due si capiscano a vicenda» riassunse. «Non mi sembra proprio una brutta scelta, e comunque te l’avevo detto che avrei potuto creare degli incontri fortuiti, se ce ne fosse stato bisogno…»

«Si sono parlati solo per pochi attimi!» sottolineò Malia. «Stai davvero cercando di insinuare che il Vero Amore nasce così? Ne so poco sugli umani, lo ammetto, ma non mi sembra proprio che le cose fra di loro vadano così, che sia questo il modo in cui si innamorano».

«Esiste l’amore a prima vista» precisò lui, serrando la mascella. «E quei due si sono guardati sorridendo timidi e impacciati per tutto il tempo». Poteva essere stato anche perché Heather era la _prima ragazza_ che Stiles incontrava, e per Heather Stiles era il primo ragazzo che la stesse trattando in maniera normale e spontanea, e che quindi fosse logico che entrambi si sentissero impacciati ma incuriositi allo stesso tempo, ma Derek preferiva concentrarsi di più sul fatto che comunque avevano condiviso un tenero momento di complicità, e per esperienza diretta sapeva che – purtroppo – per far scattare un amore a prima vista bastava veramente poco.

Malia si stizzì. «Non capisco perché ti stai ostinando a…» ma Derek non la fece finire di parlare, si voltò verso di lei, frustato e arrabbiato.

«Non so nemmeno se ciò che ho fatto possa funzionare, ci sto solo sperando, perché per quanto ne so, il Vero Amore _non esiste_ , ricordi?» le disse fra i denti, ma lei non si scompose, anzi continuò a sostenere il suo sguardo. «E questa _cosa_ che c’è fra me e lui? Non basta, perché lui e giovane e fin dall’inizio si è lasciato influenzare dalla mia presenza – sono stato il primo estraneo che ha conosciuto – e per quanto riguarda me non capisco cosa ci possa essere del Vero Amore in un sentimento nato e cresciuto con dei sensi di colpa e nascondendo dei segreti!» sbottò. «Non è niente di abbastanza puro da poter spezzare un maleficio, quindi non provare nemmeno a spingermi ad attaccarmi a questa idea…»

«Però tu _vorresti_ aggrapparti a questa idea» incalzò lei. «E quella principessa non è per caso anche lei la prima ragazza estranea che lui ha incontrato?»

«Ma sono _entrambi_ giovani e hanno dell’innocenza in comune» le replicò, sempre più frustrato. «E questo… questo non ci sta portando a niente. Sto solo perdendo il mio tempo, lasciami solo» concluse, irrigidendo le spalle e la mascella; le voltò le spalle, si trasformò in lupo e corse via, senza voltarsi indietro quando lei lo chiamò più volte.

 

 

Non tutti i giorni erano perfetti, alle volte a Derek bastava pochissimo per ricordare la famiglia perduta ed essere investito da malinconia o dolore – oppure entrambe le cose insieme – e ogni volta che succedeva, prendeva le sembianze da lupo e andava ad accucciarsi mogio sopra il Nemeton, proprio come dopo quell’ultima discussione con Malia.

Andava lì anche quando più semplicemente le cose non andavano per niente bene, perché quel posto era "conforto" e "punizione" insieme. Ora che nella clessidra del tempo che restava a Stiles la sabbia della parte alta stava per esaurirsi, a Derek sembrava proprio il caso di cercare conforto nel posto a cui erano legati i ricordi più belli e teneri della sua gioventù, e di punirsi per ricordarsi con masochismo _chi_ era morto lì e perché, cosa aveva fatto e come tutti quelli a cui teneva fossero destinati a morire sempre per colpa sua.

Guaì triste posando il muso sulle zampe anteriori, osservando una farfalla multicolore svolazzare vicino le radici sporgenti del Nemeton per poi andare via, visto che non c’era alcun fiore su cui posarsi. Erano anni che lì intorno non cresceva neanche un filo d’erba. E solo tendendo bene le orecchie si poteva sentire la presenza di cicale o del ronzio di insetti, che si tenevano ancora ben lontani da quel fazzoletto di terra invaso dalla cenere.

Era lì forse da un paio d’ore, quando cominciò a percepire dei rumori: drizzò le orecchie muovendole appena e distinse i passi maldestri di qualcuno che avanzava in maniera per niente discreta. _Stiles_. Respirò a fondo il suo odore nell’aria e uggiolò, proprio poco prima che il ragazzo si facesse spazio fra l’ultima barriera di cespugli e andasse verso di lui.

«Lo sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui» sospirò Stiles, abbozzando un sorriso e accovacciandosi davanti al Nemeton; allungò una mano e lo grattò dietro le orecchie. «Ehi, che succede? Brutta giornata o hai litigato con qualcuno?»

Derek guaì e per qualche attimo si limitò a strusciare il muso contro la mano di Stiles, poi si alzò e il ragazzo intuì di dovergli fare spazio perché stava per tornare umano.

Ripreso il suo aspetto, Derek si sedette sul ceppo, e Stiles – seduto a terra in maniera scomposta – lo fissò inarcando un sopracciglio, spronandolo a parlare con un filo d’ironia.

Derek sospirò esasperato. «Ho avuto una piccola discussione con Malia. Niente di che» divagò asciutto.

Stiles assentì mugugnando. «Mmm-Mmm. Così piccola che, come tutte le volte che sei davvero giù o di malumore, sei venuto a stare da solo _qua_ ». Trasse un respiro profondo. «Malia mi ha detto che fa parte dei vostri istinti tornare alla "tana" in momenti simili, ma perché ti ostini a tornare _qui_? Cioè» si corresse storcendo il naso, «non nel senso che qui sia brutto: so che valore ha per te questo posto, ma non ti fa male non avere una vera tana?»

«Ho il castello» precisò atono ed evitando il suo sguardo.

«Quel vecchio castello nero e diroccato non è mai stato del tutto tuo, e per quanto ne so è molto raro che tu dorma lì».

Derek storse le labbra. «Malia dovrebbe tenere la bocca chiusa» biascicò, intuendo la fonte delle informazioni di Stiles.

«Anche lei si preoccupa per te» esalò, incrociando le gambe e posando i gomiti sulle ginocchia; poggiò il mento sul palmo di una mano. «Non hai mai pensato di bonificare questo posto?» mosse appena il capo come a indicare l’ambiente circostante.

Derek, sorpreso dalla domanda, alzò gli occhi su di lui con sguardo colpevole. «Non penso che sia il caso» rispose monocorde.

Stiles trasse un altro respiro profondo. «Sai, non sono come te e Malia, non so "annusare" le emozioni altrui, ma sono molto bravo a cogliere i dettagli e a fare quindi il vostro stesso lavoro senza usare il naso» cercò il suo sguardo con il proprio. «Hai sempre delle reazioni un po’ esagerate quando qualcuno non ammette le proprie colpe dopo aver rotto qualcosa o combinato un disastro, e quando per colpa tua succede qualcosa – sia pure una mia semplice caduta – ti chiudi come un riccio diventando fin troppo triste. E hai più di un problema a fidarti di qualcuno» riassunse, concludendo con un sospiro.

«Derek» continuò Stiles, fissandolo negli occhi, «anche se prima la Brughiera non era circondata da mura di rovi giganti, non era così semplice arrivare dritti nel suo cuore e compiere una strage come quella subita dalla tua famiglia: qualcuno deve avere avuto le informazioni giuste per farlo, e le tue reazioni sproporzionate e la tua sfiducia negli altri mi danno da pensare e _ipotizzare_ …» insinuò, senza alcuna traccia di giudizio nel tono della voce.

Sostennero lo sguardo per qualche attimo, prima che Derek sospirasse e rivolgesse gli occhi a terra. «Probabilmente stai ipotizzando bene».

«Non sai quello che sto pensando».

«Ti conosco» esalò Derek, con un velo di malinconia e rassegnazione. «Conosco te e le tue intuizioni».

Stiles inspirò a fondo. «Ti sei lasciato sfuggire con qualcuno quale fosse la strada migliore per inoltrarsi nella Brughiera e arrivare fin qui senza essere notati» affermò deciso.

Derek sorrise amaro scuotendo la testa. «E ho spifferato anche quali sono le armi migliori per fare del male alla mia specie. Ho ucciso la mia famiglia e tutti i miei simili. È stata colpa mia».

Stiles si mostrò irritato aggrottando appena la fronte. «Non credo che tu abbia svuotato il sacco dei vostri segreti con la consapevolezza che potesse portare a questo. Non parlare come se fossi stato tu il diretto esecutore della strage, perché non credo che le cose siano andate così».

«Non sono stato l’esecutore materiale, però sono stato il _mezzo_ » precisò secco, «sono stato ingenuo e non ho mai colto alcun dettaglio che stonasse con tutto il resto, e se mai l’ho notato ho di certo volutamente fatto finta che non esistesse, perché…» trasse un respiro a fatica, «perché ero _innamorato_ della persona a cui ho svelato i nostri segreti. Ero giovane, curioso e innamorato, le ho dato tutto quello che potevo darle, dal mio cuore ai miei segreti, e lei fin dal primo momento in cui ha posato gli occhi su di me non aspettava che questo, che le raccontassi il modo migliore per ucciderci tutti».

Stiles divenne un gigantesco miscuglio di emozioni facili da annusare: stupore, indignazione, confusione, rabbia e preoccupazione. «Lei ti ha _tradito_ , Derek, ti ha usato: non è già abbastanza brutto sentirsi usati, perché vuoi aggiungere a questo delle colpe che non hai?»

Lui scosse di nuovo la testa, serrando la mascella e fissando i propri piedi. «Avrei dovuto essere più furbo, sospettare qualcosa…»

«Eri giovane e inesperto, l’hai detto tu stesso».

«Ma il prezzo che ho pagato è stato troppo alto per poter usare come scusa la mia giovinezza» ribatté aspro, e si irrigidì quando vide che alle sue dita erano apparsi gli artigli in maniera inconscia.

Stiles non si lasciò spaventare – non si spaventava _mai_ , e un giorno ciò avrebbe potuto portarlo alla fine – e posò quieto le mani sui polsi di Derek. «Sei una vittima quanto lo è stata la tua famiglia. Tu…» sospirò, come alla ricerca delle parole adatte, «tu mi parli spesso della mia innocenza, di come secondo te il Male del Mondo potrebbe toccarmi e portarmi via una certa parte di ignoranza che secondo te mi spetta ancora, e non fai altro che avvisarmi, ammonirmi e avvisarmi ancora… ma tu» cercò di nuovo il suo sguardo con il proprio, «qualcuno ti ha strappato via l’innocenza, è per questo che mi sottolinei sempre certe cose, vero? E… sono qui nella Brughiera da un bel po’, ormai, conosco i suoi colori e la sua luce, e a tratti, soprattutto qui intorno al Nemeton, sembra che manchi un pezzo di vita. Come… come…» cercò ancora una volta le parole appropriate per esprimersi, «è come se qualcuno avesse portato via da qui qualcosa con violenza, e dà dei brividi dall’inquietudine come quando a una farfalla vengono strappate le ali». Sorrise ironico e malizioso. «Ti hanno strappato via le _ali_ , Derek?» sdrammatizzò, prendendolo in giro con affetto.

Derek roteò gli occhi e trattenne male un sorriso. «Mi è stato strappato via _molto_ » lo corresse.

«Ma è qualcosa che si può ricostruire, no? Cioè» si spiegò meglio, «non potrai mai far ricrescere un albero millenario, e so che è fisicamente impossibile ridare vita alla tua specie, visto che sei l’unico rimasto, però puoi ricostruire _qui_ una nuova casa, no?» gli domandò, un po’ speranzoso. «Un posto dove potresti vivere più comodamente, dove potrebbe stare Malia e magari anche gli altri folletti che stanno sempre con noi: sono il tuo branco, ormai, no?» concluse con un sorriso furbo.

Derek distolse lo sguardo. «Non so se _merito_ di poter invadere con qualcosa di mio e nuovo questo luogo pieno di ricordi della mia famiglia…»

Stiles scosse la testa. «Nel paio di anni che ho trascorso nella Brughiera, ho visto come pian piano essa si è evoluta e trasformata, proprio come può fare una ferita che si sana e si chiude, hai presente? La prima volta che mi hai portato qui, la Brughiera non era rigogliosa e luminosa com’è adesso, penso che sia cresciuta perché sta _guarendo_ dalla ferita che le è stata inferta. E penso anche che sia ora che anche tu e questo pezzetto di terra guariate» sentenziò sicuro.

Derek trasse un respiro profondo e poi espirò veloce e in fretta, quasi sbuffando. «Pensi che dovrei costruire una nuova casa? _Qui_?»

« _Credo_ di sì» marcò bene la prima parola, «dovresti davvero farlo, e…» arrossì a chiazze, abbassò lo sguardo e annaspò un po’, prima di riprendere a parlare, «se tu costruirai una casa, potrei anche decidere di venire ad abitarci» concluse tirando su col naso.

Derek lo fissò, sbarrando gli occhi confuso: si sentiva come colpito da un fulmine a ciel sereno, sbalordito. «Tu…» mormorò biascicando, «tu _cosa_?»

«Dopodomani compirò sedici anni» gli rispose Stiles, stringendosi nelle spalle e mettendosi sulla difensiva, mantenendo gli occhi puntati a terra, «e qualcuno poco fa mi ha ricordato che sarò libero di compiere le mie scelte e… lo so che di certo gli zii non vorranno sentire scuse e proveranno ancora a tenermi alla casetta, ma voglio vivere _qui_ : questa è la mia seconda casa, qui ci sono le persone con cui sono cresciuto e con cui vorrei passare il resto della mia vita, e poi…» sorrise, indicando con un cenno vago l’ambiente circostante, «la Brughiera è un luogo meraviglioso e incantato, quando sono qui non riesco neanche a pensare a delle ipotetiche avventure che potrei vivere altrove. Mi basta, voglio questo» confessò sicuro, anche se un po’ imbarazzato.

Derek aprì e chiuse la bocca più volte, incredulo e pietrificato. «E se i tuoi zii si opponessero?»

Stiles scrollò le spalle. «So _già_ che si opporranno, quindi non glielo dirò!» sorrise furbo. «Sgattaiolerò via, e se verrò colto sul fatto… beh, diciamo che se entro domani al tramonto non sarò qui, potrai sentirti libero di venire a rapirmi» concluse, allargando di più il sorriso.

«Ho il tuo permesso per portarti via?»

Gli ribatté fingendosi solenne. «Assolutamente!»

Derek non aveva mai pensato di tenere per sé Stiles e portarlo via dagli stregoni con la forza, perché temeva che altrimenti il ragazzo l’avrebbe odiato per sempre, visto che già una volta era stato strappato via da una casa, ma questo cambiava le cose, perché era solo la volontà di Stiles. E nella Brughiera non c’erano arcolai: Derek l’avrebbe protetto per sempre.

_Poteva funzionare._

«Solo» aggiunse Stiles, titubante, «vorrei poter vedere mio padre, almeno di tanto in tanto».

Derek annuì. «Useremo Malia come tramite e messaggera, così parlerai con lui e vi darete appuntamento».

Stiles sorrise, furbo e malizioso. «La trasformerai in _piccione viaggiatore_? Oh, si arrabbierà _un sacco_ , fammi essere presente quando lo farai!»

Derek sorrise con lui e gli accarezzò il volto; si scambiarono uno sguardo denso di dolcezza. «Ti aspetto, allora» gli mormorò.

Stiles assentì e si alzò da terra. «Farò il più in fretta possibile», iniziò a camminare all’indietro, «e poi verrò qui e non sarai _mai più_ solo!» voltò le spalle e corse via.

Quello era davvero un buon piano, si disse Derek: lui e Stiles sarebbero rimasti insieme e in più il maleficio non avrebbe avuto modo di realizzarsi.

Dopo anni, tornò a provare un pizzico di speranza.

 

 

Derek non aveva detto a nessuno della decisione di Stiles, perché se gli stregoni avessero scoperto i piani di fuga, non sarebbe stato facile – anche se non impossibile – aiutarlo ad andar via, e quindi era meglio non illudere nessuno.

Nonostante tutto, però, aveva passato la sera prima e quella mattinata a tenersi occupato elencando mentalmente i materiali con cui costruire la nuova casa; almeno così era un po’ riuscito a dominare l’ansia, anche se fra qualche ora ormai sarebbe arrivato il tramonto e Stiles ancora non si vedeva.

Non era un buon segno, ma poteva anche essere che Stiles non fosse riuscito a scappare perché gli zii lo avevano tenuto troppo impegnato con delle faccende domestiche o la raccolta di qualcosa nella foresta. Poteva darsi.

Fu qualche minuto dopo che venne investito dall’odore di Stiles, che aveva appena attraversato la muraglia e stava _marciando_ verso di lui irradiando una furia acida, torbida e densa, percepibile nei dettagli anche da così tanto lontano.

Derek puntò lo sguardo verso la direzione da cui Stiles stava provenendo, sentendosi confuso, atterrito e pieno di pessimi sospetti. Quando il ragazzo fu finalmente ben visibile e più vicino, Derek notò che i suoi occhi erano rossi e lucidi di rabbia, e come il suo volto era distorto dalla frustrazione e dal _disgusto_.

Stiles avanzò fino a quando non fu a un solo passo da lui, e gli parlò fissandolo dritto negli occhi, con infinito sarcasmo. «Ti sei divertito a osservarmi in questi anni?»

«Stiles, cosa…»

«Gli zii mi hanno sorpreso mentre tentavo la fuga, mi hanno costretto a dire loro almeno dove avessi intenzione di andare» spiegò, inespressivo e con tono fermo, ma non meno acido di prima. «Per quanto io avessi sempre nascosto i nostri incontri, non credevo che in fondo ci fosse nulla di male ad avvertirli che avevo deciso di venire qui da _te_ , visto che _non eri_ una brutta persona. Ho raccontato loro tutto. E loro mi hanno detto chi sei davvero e cosa hai fatto».

Derek non si era accorto nemmeno che da quando Stiles aveva iniziato a parlare l’aveva ascoltato trattenendo il fiato. «Stiles, lascia che…»

Ma lui l’interruppe, privo d’espressioni e al contempo più sarcastico di prima. «Quindi mi chiedevo: ti sei divertito a osservarmi in questi anni, vedendomi crescere e andare inconsciamente incontro a una _non-morte eterna_?»

«Stiles…»

«Che razza di _mostro_ sei?» incalzò con rabbia, fissandolo per un lungo secondo, pieno di furia e serrando la mascella. Derek non rispose, distolse lo sguardo. Lui continuò a parlare. «Sapevi chi sono, sei stato _tu_ a decidere la fine che mi aspetta, e mi hai portato qui per cosa? Per bearti di quanto sono stupido a fidarmi di chiunque? Per vedere che effetto fa guardare una preda che senza saperlo sta correndo verso una trappola?»

Derek non riuscì a guardarlo in faccia, ma cercò quantomeno di farfugliare a forza qualcosa. «Non ti ho portato qui per questo».

Lui gli ribatté ostentando scetticismo. «Mi è difficile crederlo, considerando come hai scagliato un maleficio su una bambina appena nata e innocente solo perché ce l’avevi con sua zia».

«Ho fatto delle scelte sbagliate».

«Hai condannato una neonata e di riflesso _me_ a dormire _in eterno_ , nel fiore della nostra gioventù» scandì bene, marcando con veleno ogni parola, «e non avremo una vera morte fino alla fine dei tempi! Credo che questo sia molto più che una scelta sbagliata: tu non sapevi nemmeno chi fossimo realmente e cosa saremmo diventati una volta cresciuti, hai commesso una _crudeltà_ e basta!»

La cosa peggiore era che Stiles non stava nemmeno urlando, gli sputava addosso il suo disprezzo invadendo con forza il suo spazio personale, imponendo la propria presenza e facendogli sentire in maniera netta con i suoi sensi da lupo tutte le emozioni negative che stava provando, e ciò soffocava Derek nel peggiore dei modi.

«Stiles» esordì, deglutendo a fatica e sentendosi la bocca arida, «lo so che ho sbagliato, ma non ti ho portato qui perché sono sadico».

Lui gli sorrise amaro. «Scusami, ma non posso credere a quest’affermazione, considerando l’atto di sadismo che ha preceduto il nostro primo incontro. Tu…» si fermò, distolse lo sguardo e deglutì a stento, e anche se la sua espressione era ancora piena di sarcasmo, lasciò che delle lacrime gli scorressero sul viso. «Hai idea di quello che provavo per te?»

Quello fu come ricevere un pugno allo stomaco, e Derek si ritrovò senza parole, senza aria, senza perdono, senza speranze e senza _Stiles_. «Stiles, mi dispiace…»

«Non riesco a credere a una sola parola di quello che dici. Non esistono scuse per quello che hai fatto: sei crudele, Derek». Alzò lo sguardo e puntò gli occhi nei suoi, caricando le parole di rabbia, disprezzo e disgusto. «E il Male del Mondo di cui tanto parlavi? _Sei tu_ ».

«Stiles…» ma lui non gli prestò ascolto, gli voltò le spalle e andò via passi veloci.

Derek provò a respirare a fondo per calmarsi, riprendere controllo di sé e pensare subito a cosa fare, perché il maleficio stava per scattare e ormai conosceva bene Stiles: Derek _sapeva_ che non avrebbe mai fatto in tempo almeno a convincerlo a lasciarlo parlare, figurarsi spiegargli per bene le sue ragioni, quindi non c’era tempo da perdere. Doveva partire subito con la sua contromossa.

«Malia?» chiamò a gran voce, comunque consapevole che di certo lei aveva origliato l’intera discussione.

La ragazza lo raggiunse con espressione triste e stretta nelle spalle. «Che si fa ora?» gli domandò.

«La principessa Heather non dovrebbe essere molto lontana dalla foresta: cercala e portami da lei» ordinò.

«Ma…»

« _Cercala_ » insisté secco, e per evitare che gli ribattesse la trasformò subito in falco, in modo tale che prendesse immediatamente il volo avviando la missione.

Derek trasse un ultimo lungo respiro profondo, poi chiuse gli occhi strizzandoli forte e si trasformò in lupo, correndo anche lui alla ricerca della principessa.

 

 

Il suo aspetto animale lo aiutava meglio a seguire le tracce e a rilevare degli odori, e grazie a ciò aveva capito che Stiles, dopo essere uscito dalla Brughiera, non era tornato alla casetta: era andato dritto verso il castello di Kate. Derek ipotizzò – non senza malinconia e amarezza – che avesse fatto quella scelta per poter vedere finalmente suo padre, o quantomeno per avere del conforto familiare. Per il resto, sembrava che i tre stregoni avessero abbandonato la loro abitazione di gran fretta, forse anche loro sulle tracce di Stiles – scappato dalla loro protezione – prima che calasse il tramonto sul suo sedicesimo compleanno.

Trovare la principessa Heather non fu difficile, sia grazie alla visione dall’alto di Malia, sia grazie al modo impacciato con cui la ragazza provava a coprire le sue tracce: per essere il lavoro di una persona inesperta era buono – doveva essersi esercitata e informata parecchio prima di fuggire – ma per chi aveva esperienza o i sensi di un lupo era più che facile rintracciarla.

La trovarono mentre stava riprendendo il suo viaggio dopo una pausa per riposare il cavallo e nutrirsi; Derek andò piano alle sue spalle mentre lei era impegnata a controllare le stringhe della sella, e prima che Danielle potesse nitrire per avvertire la padrona, lui schioccò le dita facendola scivolare in un sonno improvviso.

Sistemò la ragazza addormentata sul cavallo e poi montò su anche lui; Malia era ancora un falco ed era appollaiata su un ramo lì vicino a osservare la scena: Derek con il capo le fece cenno di seguirlo in volo. Iniziò a galoppare verso il castello di Kate, incurante di stare inoltrandosi in un territorio nemico e dritto nel covo della persona che lo considerava un trofeo e che lui più odiava al mondo.

Avrebbe fatto di tutto per Stiles.

Non aveva la più pallida idea di dove si trovasse di preciso Stiles in quel momento e con quali persone, ipotizzava solo che fosse già al castello, forse in cerca del padre – al comando della Guardia Reale – sperava solo che comunque fosse lontano da qualsiasi arcolaio.

Derek sapeva che Kate aveva fatto raccogliere e distruggere tutti gli arcolai del regno, quindi aveva almeno fiducia nel fatto che non sarebbe stato facile per Stiles imbattersi anche se per errore in uno di essi, ma non si poteva mai sapere quando c’era in ballo un maleficio.

Quando il sole all’orizzonte fu una mera palla di una torbida tonalità di arancione, che con incedere solenne cadeva in maniera inesorabile verso la parte bassa del cielo, Derek cominciò a _sentire_ il maleficio prendere vita – una sorta di formicolio freddo sottopelle – e nella propria mentre vide delle riproduzioni fumose e opache di quello che la vittima stava guardando.

Derek non capiva bene dove Stiles si trovasse al momento, al limitare della sua visione vedeva solo delle mura di pietra dall’aspetto troppo comune, ma in cambio poteva notare bene come il ragazzo si fissasse di continuo l’indice destro; Stiles era irrequieto e nervoso, confuso dalle stesse sensazioni che provava, e si passava più volte le dita contro il polpastrello destro, come se gli prudesse, e ogni tanto se lo mordicchiava pure. Poi, all’improvviso, il ragazzo si sentì attratto verso una direzione, e cominciò a camminare incurante di tutto il resto: era un impulso così forte da distrarlo dalla stranezza del proprio indice.

Derek strinse i denti e sollecitò il cavallo a correre più veloce. Quello che stava provando Stiles era qualcosa di simile alla presa che la luna aveva sui lupi: l’astro notturno solleticava i loro sensi, li spingeva a seguirla nel cielo e ululare verso di lei, era come un canto ammaliatore. Stiles correva inseguendo il maleficio come un marinaio verso una sirena malevola.

Nella propria mente, Derek vide Stiles scoprire passaggi segreti di cui non avrebbe dovuto essere al corrente, l’osservò impotente mentre scostava dalla propria visuale delle ragnatele in cunicoli bui, e infine apriva una vecchia porta di legno dai cardini stridenti. Oltre la soglia, Derek vide l’infinità di arcolai spezzati in decine di pezzi che c’erano ammucchiati lì dentro.

Per un lungo attimo, Stiles restò fermo e incantato a fissare quell’austero spettacolo illuminato solo da una minuscola finestrella posta vicino al tetto, e poi il maleficio tornò a manifestarsi: dei pezzi di arcolaio si sollevarono dai cumuli muovendosi a mezz’aria con movimenti leggeri e delicati, quasi ipnotici, e insieme formarono un arcolaio nuovo di zecca. La punta dell’ago scintillò come quella di un diamante tagliente.

Derek imprecò e si chiese perché mai nessuno avesse pensato di _bruciare_ gli arcolai, piuttosto.

Stiles fissò l’arcolaio meravigliato e provando _sollievo_ , come se avesse finalmente davanti agli occhi la risposta a tutte le sue domande – o forse più che altro il maleficio lo stava convincendo del fatto che, una volta toccato quell’ago, avrebbe potuto finalmente rilassarsi e _riposarsi_.

Il sole calò oltre l’orizzonte, e Derek impotente vide Stiles pungersi il dito e poi crollare a terra, _addormentato per sempre_.

Fermò il cavallo di colpo e si _costrinse_ a respirare, perché stava trattenendo il respiro in maniera inconscia facendosi male. Aveva la vista annebbiata, la mente sgombra in modo inquietante e si sentiva soffocato dall’irrazionale sensazione che tutto l’universo avesse appena deciso di fermarsi per l’eternità lasciandolo lì da solo, come unico essere vivente ancora sveglio su una terra dormiente. Non c’era un solo pensiero a cui riuscisse ad aggrapparsi per tornare a ragionare. A dire il vero, non riusciva proprio a pensare.

Udì in maniera attutita il battito d’ali di Malia, che stava volteggiando su di lui emanando preoccupazione; la fece tornare umana con un gesto rigido – si sentiva ancora impietrito – perché anche se non voleva formulare ad alta voce quello che era appena successo, aveva bisogno di vedere qualcuno che non dormisse, in quel preciso istante – al contrario della principessa a cavallo con lui.

«Derek…» gli domandò, apprensiva, «è…»

Lui annuì, secco. «È successo».

Malia trasse un respiro profondo ma tremante. «Ma procederemo lo stesso con il piano, giusto?»

«Sì» assentì, fissandosi le mani strette sulle briglie. «Scusa, io…» si riscosse e si corresse. «Meglio se riprendiamo a correre».

Lei abbozzò un debole sorriso malinconico. «Non sei un mostro senza cuore, Derek, avevi bisogno di concederti un momento. È stato un bisogno comprensibile» intuì.

Derek non la guardò in faccia, ma assentì di nuovo e le ridiede un aspetto animale – il suo originale da coyote, stavolta.

Corsero insieme veloci, mentre il cielo si colorava di un viola che tendeva sempre più verso il blu notturno.

Arrivati al perimetro della cittadella che circondava il castello, si fermarono: tutto intorno erano stati piantati i sorbi capaci di respingere i lupi come Derek, sistemati in un cerchio perfetto in modo tale da creare una barriera assoluta. Kate si era procurata i semi e poi aveva costretto gli stregoni a farli crescere velocemente alti, forti e robusti, formando una fitta doppia linea di alberi dall’aria quasi centenaria, difficile da abbattere in poco tempo per qualsiasi boscaiolo.

Derek distorse la bocca in un ghigno sarcastico e schioccò le dita, trasformando Malia in un coyote dall’aspetto infernale, con zanne lunghe, occhi rossi e pelo ispido, alta quanto due cavalli. La natura di Malia era semplicemente animale, quei sorbi non avevano alcuno effetto su di lei.

Malia prese i tronchi a testate come se fosse un ariete gigante, fino a quando gli alberi non cominciarono a cedere e barcollare, poi li strinse fra le fauci e li strappò via dal terreno, lanciandoli lontani da Derek. Aperto finalmente un varco per passare, Derek osservò bene da lontano le piccole luci che si stavano accendendo per la cittadella e su per il castello – le fiaccole per la sera – considerando mentalmente su che via incamminarsi.

Fece riprendere a Malia la sua forma umana e le parlò rivolgendole le spalle. «Non sarà facile, se andrà male saremo noi contro un intero esercito, e io potrei essere indebolito con della strozzalupo. Resta qui, se vuoi».

Malia sbuffò storcendo il naso e incrociò le braccia sul petto. «Spuntino dice sempre che gli amici non si lasciano indietro, quindi certo che vengo con te. Non lascio indietro né lui né _te_ ».

Derek sospirò roteando gli occhi, poi con l’aiuto della magia fece levitare il corpo della principessa e scese da cavallo: si avviarono a piedi per nascondersi meglio negli anfratti bui.

Attraversare la cittadella non fu un grosso problema, perché il mercato ormai era sgombro e le botteghe degli artigiani erano chiuse per la sera; con la magia non fu difficile distrarre facilmente un paio di pattuglie di soldati di sorveglianza.

Arrivati al castello, entrarono dalle cucine facendo addormentare un paio di sguatteri che stavano pulendo e affettando delle verdure e degli ortaggi per la cena, e si inoltrarono indisturbati per i corridoi. Evitarono per un soffio un paio di dame di corte che camminavano a passo svelto mormorando l’una all’altra quanto fossero preoccupate per la principessina Allison, che sembrava essere svenuta di colpo e ancora non si era ripresa: era addormentata come Stiles, ma di certo Kate stava in qualche modo nascondendo la verità con delle bugie.

Il maleficio però aveva colpito in maniera diretta Stiles, quindi era solo su di lui che poteva essere spezzato, e di conseguenza Derek non si preoccupò di individuare le stanze della principessina, ma di trovare piuttosto dove avevano sistemato il corpo di Stiles.

Malia, alle spalle di Derek, annusò l’aria a fondo. «Sento l’odore degli zii di Spuntino».

«Saranno qui per provare a trovare una soluzione» le disse Derek; erano nascosti in un angolo, dietro una grossa armatura di un paio di generazioni fa, e la principessa Heather stava sospesa in aria incosciente sopra le loro teste. «Devono essere con Stiles, seguiamo le loro tracce».

Si mossero circospetti per i lunghi corridoi di pietra decorati con degli arazzi dai toni cupi, fino a quando all’odore predominante dei tre stregoni non si aggiunse anche quello di Stiles: accelerarono il passo e si fermarono solo quando videro che la stanza verso cui erano diretti era sorvegliata da due guardie.

Derek creò un diversivo facendo volteggiare in aria il corpo della principessa Heather verso i due uomini, che fissarono la ragazza stupiti e a bocca aperta, tenendo la testa rivolta in alto in sua direzione: Malia ne approfittò per colpirli e stenderli, veloce.

Derek prese la principessa in braccio e poi spalancò la porta con la magia.

Al centro della stanza c’era un letto dall’aspetto semplice su cui era steso Stiles, vestito per come Derek l’aveva visto l’ultima volta, e ancora con le guance rosee, come se fosse sano, pieno di vita e solo addormentato, invece che maledetto.

Derek strinse le labbra e si sentì un groppo in gola.

C’era una scrivania sistemata contro un muro, e Deaton era lì in piedi a sfogliare più libri aperti; aveva l’aria stanca. Morrell era in piedi vicino al letto e sembrava stare controllando le condizioni fisiche di Stiles. Braeden era seduta sul letto, stringeva la mano di Stiles e piangeva tenendo la mascella serrata, emanando rabbia e frustrazione. Non appena lo videro, tutti e tre si mossero d’istinto circondando il letto del ragazzo; Malia, al suo fianco, per reazione mostrò zanne e artigli.

«Non sono qui per fargli del male» esordì Derek, facendo cenno a Malia di arretrarsi.

Braeden ricacciò indietro le lacrime, inarcò un sopracciglio e gli ribatté scettica e sarcastica. «Ma davvero? Si è addormentato per sempre per colpa di un _tuo_ maleficio, entri qui dentro con una ragazza priva di sensi che dà l’idea di essere stata portata qui con la forza, e noi dovremmo credere a quello che dici?»

Derek respirò a fondo, provando a mostrarsi neutrale. «Lo sapete ormai quanto tempo io e lui abbiamo passato insieme: avrei potuto fargli del male in qualsiasi momento, ma non l’ho fatto. Ma comunque non ha importanza che disprezziate ciò che ho fatto in passato» aggiunse, «non sono qui per discutere di questo, vi chiedo solo di provare a svegliarlo grazie a lei» agitò appena le spalle per indicare la ragazza che teneva fra le braccia.

Deaton fissò Heather aggrottando la fronte. «Hai portato qui una giovane fanciulla…» constatò.

«È una principessa» gli spiegò, «troverete il suo sigillo reale nel borsello legato alla sua cintura, ma quello che più conta è che… lei conosce Stiles, e io… io _penso_ che siano attratti l’uno dall’altra, quindi…»

Deaton terminò la frase al posto suo. «Quindi il bacio del Vero Amore potrebbe funzionare».

«Spero di sì» affermò Derek, deglutendo a stento.

Morrell fissò la principessa, mantenendosi inespressiva e sibillina come al solito. «Se c’è del Vero Amore, se tengono l’uno all’altra, perché per portarla qui sei stato costretto ad addormentarla?»

Derek serrò la mascella, frustrato. « _Non c’era tempo_! Non potevo stare lì a spiegarle cosa sta succedendo, così… e così…»

Malia gli venne incontro terminando per lui la frase, parlando priva d’espressioni come al solito e risoluta. «Così l’abbiamo rapita e siamo corsi qui a portarla a Spuntino» riassunse pratica.

Le sopracciglia di Braeden scattarono fino all’attaccatura dei capelli. « _Spuntino_?»

Derek sospirò forte, esasperato e _disperato_. « _Vi prego_ , provate questa soluzione. Non m’importa quello che pensate di me, e vi giuro che dopo scomparirò per sempre dalle vostre vite e dalla _sua_ , io… io voglio solo che si svegli».

I tre stregoni si scambiarono una lunga serie di sguardi, ma alla fine Deaton assentì.

«Sveglia la principessa» gli disse, avvicinandosi a lui per aiutarlo a reggere la ragazza in posizione verticale.

Derek non indugiò a ringraziarli per la fiducia, piuttosto destò subito la ragazza. Com’era prevedibile, il suo risveglio cominciò con degli attimi di puro panico, dato che si trovava in un posto sconosciuto e diverso da quello in cui si era addormentata; al suo susseguirsi di domande veloci su dove si trovava e chi erano loro, con tono sempre più agitato, Morrell le porse un bicchiere d’acqua e le parlò col tono calmo e fin troppo neutrale che da sempre la contraddistingueva.

«Ti trovi nel regno della regina Kate» le spiegò, «e crediamo che tu sia stata scelta per spezzare un maleficio». Le mentì parzialmente, di sicuro per abbreviare i tempi. «Non sei nostra prigioniera, puoi andare via quando vuoi, non intendiamo farti del male» la rassicurò, rapida e decisa. «Vorremmo però che tu ci aiutassi a svegliare un giovane che per colpa di un maleficio è caduto in un sonno eterno».

Lei mandò giù dei grossi sorsi d’acqua. «P-perché _io_? E chi è questo ragazzo? Io non…» Braeden si scostò dalla sua visuale, rivelando così Stiles steso sul letto.

La principessa boccheggiò stupita. « _Stiles_?» esclamò, stridula e in ansia, avvicinandosi a lui a passi veloci. «È lui il ragazzo vittima di un maleficio?»

«Sì» le rispose Deaton, con tono solenne. «Tu _tieni_ a lui?» indagò cauto.

Lei lo fissò confusa. «Beh… lo conosco appena, ma credo che sia un bravo ragazzo. Diciamo che credo che non sia bello che dormi in eterno» biascicò. «Cosa c’entra? Riguarda il modo in cui posso aiutarvi?»

«Tu provi _affetto_ per lui?» insisté ancora Deaton.

Lei ponderò la domanda, fissandolo sempre più perplessa e un filo agitata. «È… è un bravo ragazzo» ripeté.

Braeden sospirò stanca, e sembrò decisa a prendere le redini della situazione. «Basta solo che tu gli dia un bacio sulle labbra. Tutto qua» tagliò corto.

«Ma perché proprio _io_?»

Morrell inspirò a fondo e le rispose con la sua consueta espressione enigmatica che ispirava schiaffi. «Le vie del Fato e le sue scelte non sempre ci sono comprensibili».

La principessa espirò a lungo afflosciando le spalle e poi trasse un respiro profondo come per infondersi coraggio. «Va bene. Lo faccio». Per un attimino si rilassarono più o meno tutti i presenti, e lei si chinò su Stiles, pronta baciarlo. Ma si ritrasse di colpo, aggrottando la fronte. «Ma non è scortese baciare qualcuno mentre dorme, _così_?»

Braeden le rispose con un sorriso forzato. «Questa è una buona azione, _credimi_ ».

«Va bene» ripeté la ragazza, riabbassandosi di nuovo verso Stiles, lentamente.

Derek distolse lo sguardo puntandolo verso il pavimento, incapace di assistere in maniera diretta all’esito di quel bacio: se Stiles si fosse risvegliato proprio grazie a quella principessa, nella sua vita non ci sarebbe stato più spazio per Derek, e ciò faceva male; se invece non avesse riaperto gli occhi, Derek non avrebbe più sentito la sua voce e la sua risata, non l’avrebbe più visto vivere, e ciò era assolutamente _dilaniante_.

Attese a sguardo basso di sentire Stiles trarre un respiro profondo accennando così a svegliarsi.

Non sentì nulla.

Quando puntò di nuovo gli occhi sul letto, vide la principessa fissare speranzosa Stiles, mordendosi un labbro, ma lui non stava aprendo gli occhi; gli stregoni sembrarono più abbattuti di prima.

Heather boccheggiò stringendo le lenzuola con le dita. «Pensavo che… sarebbe bastato…» farfugliò.

Braeden sorrise amara, replicandole con la voce incrinata dal pianto. « _Anche noi_ ».

Derek crollò a terra inginocchio, fissando il volto di Stiles e sentendosi _distrutto_ , incurante degli sguardi stupiti che si posarono su di lui. «Era la mia vita» mormorò atono e inespressivo, del tutto prosciugato da qualsiasi tipo di forza.

«Derek…?» gli chiese Deaton, sorpreso, incuriosito e in ansia.

Derek non distolse gli occhi da Stiles. «Posso… posso avere un momento…?»

Deaton intuì e si voltò a guardare le due streghe, che non si mostrarono molto favorevoli e convinte, ma alla fine annuirono.

«Torneremo fra poco» l’avvisò Deaton, prima di uscire dalla stanza, seguito dalle altre due, che portarono con sé la principessa Heather mettendole un braccio intorno alle spalle.

Malia posò un mano sulla spalla di Derek, aveva il volto rigato di lacrime; tirò su col naso. «Ti aspetto qua fuori» gli disse, andando via anche lei e chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

Derek si alzò piano, e con attenzione e gesti lenti si sedette sul letto, col viso rivolto verso Stiles.

«Mi dispiace, Stiles» parlò a bassa voce. «Mi dispiace di questo, di non essere riuscito a dirti _quanto_ mi dispiace quando potevi ancora sentirmi e… questo stavolta è _sul serio_ colpa mia, non puoi contraddirmi» sorrise amaro. «Mi dispiace perché mi sono lasciato accecare dall’odio e dalla rabbia e ho fatto un gesto davvero crudele, e né tu né nessun’altra creatura innocente appena nata meritava una cosa simile, hai ragione» assentì, deglutendo con forza. «Tu hai preso quello che restava del mio cuore e ne hai fatto qualcosa di nuovo, diverso e migliore» confessò con voce incrinata; tirò su col naso.

«Tu hai fatto rifiorire molto di più che solo la Brughiera» gli accarezzò il viso assumendo un’espressione più decisa e sicura. «E la Brughiera ti è grata di questo, e per te è una seconda casa, quindi ti porterò lì» gli passò un pollice sullo zigomo. «Realizzerò il tuo ultimo desiderio: ti porterò nel cuore della Brughiera e ti farò vivere lì per sempre. Ti giuro che fin quando avrò vita veglierò sempre su di te. Tu dormirai in eterno, ma io sarò sempre sveglio per te».

Suggellò la promessa chinandosi a dargli un bacio sulla fronte. Restò fermo per un intenso attimo, annusando a pieni polmoni l’odore di Stiles e trattenendo a lungo il respiro, come per poterlo ricordare per più tempo, e poi si rialzò veloce, portando un braccio sotto le ginocchia di Stiles e uno sotto la sua schiena, per sollevarlo e portarlo via con sé.

Sentì Stiles emettere un lungo lamento roco.

Stupito e confuso, Derek alzò lo sguardo, e vide Stiles aprire piano gli occhi e fissarlo con un’espressione gemella della sua.

«Ricordo di essermi punto con l’ago di un arcolaio» biascicò Stiles, con voce rauca.

«Sì» gli disse Derek, ancora basito e meravigliato.

«E adesso sono sveglio» affermò, non del tutto convinto, però.

«Sì» gli ribatté, non meno confuso di prima.

«Quindi qualcuno mi ha dato il bacio del Vero Amore» considerò Stiles, tirando su col naso e sgranando gli occhi per guardarsi meglio attorno. «E qui non c’è nessuno oltre a te». Fissò Derek, perplesso e inarcando un sopracciglio. «Derek, mi hai _baciato_?»

Lui inarcò un sopracciglio a propria volta. «Sulla fronte» precisò, mettendosi sulla difensiva.

«Ma mi hai _baciato_ » rimarcò.

«Sì».

«Mi hai baciato e io mi sono _svegliato_ » e sorrise all’improvviso, incredulo ma irradiando felicità. «Quindi _mi ami_ ».

«Io…»

«Mi ami» ripeté, senza smettere di sorridere. E nel frattempo Derek si sentiva un groppo in gola e il cuore battere così forte da fargli male. E non sapeva quale emozione fare prevalere: sollievo? Gioia? Paura? Ansia? _Terrore_?

«Ti amo anch’io» aggiunse Stiles, prima di aggrottare la fronte e tornare perplesso. «Però perché diavolo sembra che tu sia sul punto di prendermi in braccio come se io fossi una _damigella in pericolo_? Derek, io non sono una damigella in pericolo, io…»

Derek non gli fece finire la frase, perché Stiles era sveglio ed era tornato a essere pieno di vita e chiacchiere continue, e Derek aveva appena deciso di lasciare perdere qualsiasi altra decisione, mettere via il cumulo di emozioni diverse e contrastanti e agire e basta: si mosse veloce prendendo il viso di Stiles fra le mani e gli scoccò un bacio sulla bocca, tenendo a lungo le labbra premute sulle sue, e riaprendo gli occhi solo quando sentì Stiles sbuffare un sorriso contro la sua bocca.

Poggiò la fronte contro quella di Stiles, si fissarono sorridendosi a vicenda.

Stiles gli infilò le dita fra i capelli. «Abbiamo _così tanto_ da discutere a proposito delle tue decisioni infelici» lo rimproverò con affetto.

«Lo so» assentì, trattenendo però un sorriso.

Lui gli sfiorò la nuca con le dita. «Ma quello che provi per me è stato abbastanza forte da spezzare un maleficio che nessun potere terreno poteva togliere» sottolineò. «Quindi credo che alcune cose forse potrò perdonartele. _Alcune_ ».

«Lo spero» gli mormorò Derek, accarezzandogli il collo. Stiles sospirò socchiudendo gli occhi, e Derek si sentì calamitato di nuovo verso il suo volto; il ragazzo inclinò appena la testa e Derek posò la bocca sulla sua.

Fu un bacio che non ebbe niente a che fare con quelli che aveva dato in precedenza – a Kate o a Stiles stesso – perché fu lungo, lento, dolce, profondo ma soprattutto _caldo_ : fu come se qualcosa di Stiles, o quello che erano loro due insieme in quel momento, lo stesse attraversando dalla testa ai piedi scaldandolo dall’interno, o come se Stiles gli arrivasse finalmente in maniera diretta dritto al cuore, facendoglielo battere a un ritmo nuovo e diverso.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, scoprì che a un certo punto le sue mani erano andate a stringere i fianchi di Stiles, che teneva le braccia allacciate al suo collo. Derek però non si pose alcuna domanda, preferì depositare piccoli baci sul mento e sulla mandibola di Stiles.

«Quindi…» esordì Stiles, schiarendosi la voce, ma non accennando ad allontanare il viso o il collo dalla bocca di Derek, «posso ancora venire a vivere con te nella Brughiera?» chiese; il volto gli si chiazzò di rosso, Derek sorrise e gli mordicchiò una macchia.

«Sì».

«E…» sospirò e stavolta si allontanò; prese il viso di Derek fra le mani e puntò gli occhi nei suoi. «E possiamo lasciarci alle spalle questo regno, la sua regina e tutto il resto? Niente più vendette, Derek, meritiamo entrambi una nuova vita».

«Non m’importa più di Kate» gli rispose Derek, sicuro e sincero. «Non accetterò più alcuna provocazione da parte sua, né cercherò ancora di vendicarmi: voglio solo tenere al sicuro ciò che ho. Vivremo nella Brughiera, lasceremo perdere tutto il resto e non permetteremo a nessun Male di toccarci. Ti va bene?»

Stiles strinse le labbra sorridendo, e mugugnò assentendo. «Mmm-Mmm» poi si avvicinò a Derek e stavolta fu lui a iniziare a baciarlo per primo. E Derek credette fermamente che molto presto sarebbe diventato dipendente dai baci di Stiles.

«Ma… posso vedere prima mio padre?» gli domandò Stiles, in ansia. «Ero venuto qui per lui, ma i soldati della regina mi hanno trovato prima e mi hanno portato da lei, che ha decretato di chiudermi in una stanza… poi mi sono punto ed è successo tutto il resto, ma comunque!» sospirò, concludendo il riassunto. «Posso vedere mio padre?»

«Certo» lo rassicurò. «E anche quando saremo nella Brughiera potrai vederlo tutte le volte che vorrai: non devi chiedermi nessun permesso, Stiles, sei libero» e sorrise con un po’ di malinconia. «Ho fatto apposta un incantesimo per farti entrare e uscire dalla Brughiera a piacimento, ricordi? Sei libero. Mi fido di te».

Stiles sbuffò un sorriso e l’abbracciò, nascondendo la testa contro il suo collo; Derek ne approfittò per respirare di nuovo a fondo il suo odore.

«Allora…» mormorò Stiles, «andiamo a casa?»

Derek gli sfiorò la tempia con le labbra. «Andiamo a casa».

 

 

Derek sapeva che di certo Malia, dall’esterno, aveva sentito tutto, quindi non restò stupito più di tanto quando non appena aperta la porta lei si lanciò ad abbracciare Stiles, nascondendo la testa nell’incavo del suo collo e sospirando sollevata «Spuntino!» Aveva il volto rigato di lacrime.

Stiles la rassicurò dandole delle pacche sulla testa. «Va tutto bene».

«Sai dove sono andati gli stregoni?» le domandò Derek.

«Penso che si trovino nella stanza della principessa Allison» gli rispose, «li ho sentiti mormorare che sarebbero andati lì».

Derek ci rifletté sopra. «Kate li starà costringendo a lavorare per svegliare Stiles e la nipote, ma a quest’ora Allison si sarà già svegliata: staranno mandando qualcuno qui da Stiles a controllare se è successo qualcosa, meglio scappare subito».

Stiles strinse la mano di Derek e assentì. «Saluterò in un altro modo gli zii, capiranno di certo perché siamo fuggiti in tutta fretta».

«Non dobbiamo farci sorprendere dai soldati» mormorò Derek guardandosi attorno per decidere in che direzione andare, «Kate non deve sapere che io e Malia siamo qui».

Stiles accarezzò con il pollice il dorso della mano di Derek in un gesto di conforto, e lui in risposta abbozzò un sorriso appena velato di malinconia; decisero di provare a rintracciare il padre di Stiles presso una delle torri del castello in cui di solito anni prima militava come guardia – o almeno così raccontava spesso a Stiles da bambino, quando gli parlava delle sue giornate – e s’incamminarono silenziosi costeggiando le mura.

Non fu facile evitare le dame e i soldati che correvano in direzione opposta alla loro, verso la stanza di Stiles – per controllare se si fosse svegliato anche lui e cosa fosse successo – soprattutto quando si sparse la voce che lui non era più a letto.

«Magari non dovremmo cercare mio padre _adesso_ » sussurrò Stiles, perplesso ma dispiaciuto, «c’è troppo movimento qui nel castello, sono sulle nostre tracce, e se mio padre non era al mio capezzale ci sono buone possibilità che fosse perché la regina l’ha bloccato in qualche modo… Forse abbiamo bisogno di un piano, prima di agire» propose.

«Staremo attenti» lo tranquillizzò Derek, «non andremo via da qui fino a quando non saremo certi che lui sta bene». Stiles sospirò a assentì.

Loro due non si erano mai tenuti per mano, prima di quel momento, ed era un gesto nuovo ma in un certo senso familiare, benvoluto e confortante. Mano nella mano correvano per i corridoi nascondendosi di tanto in tanto, con Malia alle calcagna, col cuore in gola per l’ansia e la paura, ma anche con più speranza di quanta Derek ne avesse mai immaginata di averne un giorno.

Mancava pochissimo a lasciarsi tutto alle spalle, e dopo tanta incertezza sulla possibilità che i suoi sentimenti potessero davvero salvare Stiles, Derek si sentiva sicuro di sé come non mai. Non aveva davvero più alcun conto in sospeso, né aveva voglia di dimostrare a qualcuno o qualcosa la propria rabbia: in fondo, l’unica cosa che da ormai un paio di anni gli interessava davvero dimostrare era quanto era dispiaciuto per Stiles e quanto affetto provava per lui, e l’aveva appena fatto, _riuscendoci_.

A pochi passi dalle scale che portavano alla torre, si scontrarono con un paio di soldati: Derek li addormentò con la magia e spostò i loro corpi verso un angolo buio, affinché degli altri passanti non li vedessero subito, ma purtroppo vennero notati lo stesso: a metà delle scale, udirono qualcuno urlare che stava sentendo dei passi sulle scale e che aveva appena trovato degli uomini a terra.

«Correte» esortò Derek, e in preda all’istinto di proteggere il proprio branco sentì i propri denti allungarsi e appuntirsi come zanne.

Arrivati alla prima stanza circolare della torre – una sorta di armeria e laboratorio per le armi, con le pareti attraversate da una balconata che divideva l’ambiente in due parti, di cui quella superiore era una piccola biblioteca – Derek sentì degli altri soldati raggiungerli da _sopra_ le scale, e nello stesso momento alle sue dita comparirono gli artigli. Al suo fianco, Malia ringhiò contro gli uomini che si avvicinavano sempre più a loro. I soldati lo additarono e lo riconobbero subito come il Lupo Stregone della Brughiera, il danno era fatto.

«Stiles» lo chiamò Derek, «ti copriamo le spalle, tu continua a cercare tuo padre. Scappa!»

Sapeva di avere anche gli occhi rossi da alpha in quel momento, eppure Stiles non indietreggiò alla sua vista, anzi gli posò una mano sul viso e lo fissò sicuro, determinato e _minaccioso_.

«Non _osare_ morire» intimò a Derek, prima di premergli un bacio sulla bocca, così forte da procurarsi una lieve ferita sul labbro con una zanna, e poi approfittò di come Malia gli sgombrò la strada lanciando dall’altra parte della stanza due soldati e corse via.

Derek inspirò a fondo, ringraziò di aver reso tempo fa Malia parzialmente simile a lui dandole zanne e artigli retrattili da umana, e s’impegnò a trattenere i soldati di Kate lontano da Stiles, sulle tracce del padre.

Il problema era che stavano creando sempre più trambusto attirando così sempre più pattuglie, che lasciavano la ricerca di Stiles scomparso all’improvviso dalla propria stanza e accorrevano alla torre. Nella stanza affluivano sempre più uomini armati di lame impregnate di strozzalupo, e Derek e Malia – spalla a spalla – indietreggiarono verso il terrazzo provando a mettere a tappeto più soldati possibili.

Derek per un attimo considerò il terrazzo come via di fuga: poteva trasformare Malia in qualcosa di abbastanza grosso e alato, per esempio un drago, per poi salire sul suo dorso e volare via verso le finestre più alte della torre, alla ricerca di Stiles e suo padre; in teoria, avevano già comprato abbastanza tempo al ragazzo, doveva avercela fatta. O almeno così sperava Derek. Con la magia, mandò in pezzi un tratto di ringhiera, per dare più spazio a Malia per prendere il volo quando l’avrebbe trasformata.

«Malia» la chiamò sottovoce, per avvertirla del piano in modo non udibile da orecchie umane, «ascolta, corri verso la ringhiera, ti trasformerò in…» non riuscì a finire la frase, perché sentì all’improvviso dei mormorii di stupore fra i soldati, che presero a fare spazio a qualcuno.

Prima che Derek potesse capire _chi_ fosse entrato nella stanza, due frecce nere volarono e affondarono vicino al cuore di Malia. Derek urlò il suo nome e andò subito da lei, inginocchiandosi a terra per controllare con gesti veloci la ferita: sentì odore di strozzalupo, su di lei non aveva effetti letali, ma era comunque velenosa e troppo pericolosa all’interno di una ferita così profonda; Derek tolse con un gesto veloce e sicuro le frecce, e provò con la magia a guarire la ragazza alla meglio, anche se tutto ciò che riuscì a fare fu tamponare il danno.

«Non sta morendo subito, quindi non è un tuo simile: meno male, per attimo ho pensato di non aver allora fatto un buon lavoro, tempo fa».

Quella voce che Derek aveva appena sentito apparteneva a una donna che lui sperava tanto di non incontrare mai più: gli gelò il sangue nelle vene, ma serrando la mascella si fece forza e si voltò a guardarla, ponendosi fra lei e Malia – ancora debole e in stato confusionale – come uno scudo.

Kate indossava lo stesso tipo di vestiti maschili e pratici che portava quando l’aveva conosciuta – abiti _da caccia_ rinforzati con toppe di cuoio scuro – e reggeva in mano la balestra con cui aveva scagliato le frecce per Malia.

Derek gli mostrò le zanne. «Sarò pure l’ultimo della mia specie, ma non credere che ti permetterò di far del male al mio branco».

«Tu sei il mio trofeo, Derek» gli ribatté sprezzante e sorridendo crudele, «e _sapevo_ che oggi non avresti saputo resistere alla tentazione di venire a fare una sceneggiata. Ti aspettavo». Lanciò a terra la balestra e prese un paio di pugnali sottili che teneva assicurati alla cintura; li impugnò. «Penso che sia arrivato il tempo che tu la smetta di essere un trofeo vivente e che io ti faccia imbalsamare per poterti sfoggiare sopra il mio camino, non credi?»

Lui le replicò ringhiando forte e mettendosi in posizione d’attacco; lei continuò a sorridergli acida, furiosa e piena di sé.

«Lui è _mio_ » gridò Kate ai suoi soldati, prima di fare la prima mossa con un pugnale per ogni mano.

Iniziarono a duellare con ferocia, mentre gli uomini ancora in piedi facevano loro spazio allineandosi bruscamente alle pareti. Derek era così _arrabbiato_ di non essere riuscito ad andar via prima dal castello evitando così quello scontro, perché ora Malia era gravemente ferita, lui stava rischiando grosso e _Stiles ne sarebbe stato furioso_. E ne avrebbe _sofferto_. Derek odiava continuare a far soffrire le persone a cui teneva di più. Aveva sperato che non sarebbe mai più successo.

Derek era fisicamente _stanco_ e non portava avanti un duello del genere da _anni_ : ne stava risentendo sempre di più, ed era irritante vedere come la sua perdita di forze e ritmo stesse esaltando Kate.

Quando finì con la schiena contro una vecchia e pesante scrivania, con Kate che ghignava e cercava di forzare la mano per tagliargli la gola – Derek stava riuscendo a malapena a stringerle il polso per tenerla lontano da sé – per un attimo credette di stare avendo delle allucinazioni quando sentì Stiles gridare il suo nome.

«Derek? DEREK? Fatemi passare!» protestò il ragazzo, facendosi spazio fra gli uomini, ma finendo poi per essere trattenuto per le spalle dai soldati, quando arrivò davanti alla scena. «Derek!» gridò ancora, vedendolo con il pugnale alla gola.

Derek si rifiutò di morire davanti a lui, si rifiutò di mostrargli come dopo sua madre poteva perdere anche lui proprio sotto i suoi occhi: ringhiò con rabbia – così forte che sembrò un tuono – e raccogliendo tutta la volontà possibile si trasformò in lupo, cogliendo di sorpresa Kate, che stupita dall’improvviso cambiamento del corpo che teneva bloccato sotto di sé rilassò la presa in maniera inconscia.

Derek mirò subito alla sua gola, lei si allontanò _terrorizzata_ e lui le saltò addosso, facendola cadere a terra; le posò le zampe anteriori sul petto, ringhiandole in faccia e sovrastandola.

«Basta così» disse una voce maschile, con tono forte e deciso ma non aspro, anzi _rassegnato_.

Derek alzò lo sguardo e vide nuovamente i soldati fare spazio a qualcuno che avanzava verso di loro; dopo essersi focalizzato sulla figura che camminava, Derek riconobbe l’uomo come il fratello di Kate.

«Christopher?» lo chiamò Kate, ancora spaventata, ma con una punta di sollievo.

Alle spalle del principe Christopher c’era un manipolo di uomini con la divisa della Guardia Reale, e fra di loro un uomo più anziano degli altri corse da Stiles a ordinare i soldati che lo trattenevano di allontanarsi da lui. Derek intuì che doveva trattarsi del padre di Stiles: il ragazzo l’aveva trovato, e l’aveva portato lì insieme al principe.

Christopher passò lo sguardo dal lupo alla sorella. «Kate» pronunciò stanco, perplesso ma anche sofferente, «devo pensare che tu finora hai ritenuto mia figlia, tua nipote, un’esca utile per attirare qui il tuo trofeo, la tua ossessione?»

«Ha maledetto Allison!» protestò lei. «È un mostro, devo eliminarlo, non capisci?»

«E per quanto tempo ancora la nostra famiglia e tutto il regno dovrà subire le conseguenze della tua voglia di cacciare mostri? Il popolo è stremato, da anni ogni moneta raccolta viene impiegata in ricerche e armi contro creature che solo tu vuoi eliminare».

«Lo voleva anche nostro padre!»

«E ora il nostro stesso popolo ci odia, ci odia anche la Brughiera e chiunque altro potrebbe essere un nostro alleato. E mia figlia ha dovuto pagare i vostri danni».

«Chris…» provò a dirgli, incredula e spaventata dalla sentenza che il fratello stava per formulare.  
«Lascia stare la Brughiera e le sue creature, il tuo regno è finito, Kate».

«No!» gridò lei con furia, e prima che degli uomini della Guardia Reale si avvicinassero a lei per arrestarla, Kate si avventò di nuovo su Derek, stringendogli una mano attorno alla gola e infilandogli le unghie sotto il pelo, sotto la pelle.

Derek guaì e si scrollò forte, sfuggendo alla sua presa e provando a morderle un fianco, ma lei si alzò da terra e corse verso il terrazzo, provando ad afferrare dei pezzi di anta di legno sparsi a terra per usarli come arma impropria. Derek riuscì a morderle il braccio destro ma non a bloccarla; lei ghignò e si mosse all’indietro cercando alla cieca con la mano sinistra un altro oggetto rotto da sbattere sulla testa o sul muso di Derek.

Derek vide che Kate stava indietreggiando troppo e nella direzione sbagliata: sbarrò gli occhi e ringhiò tirandola di più a sé, nel tentativo di avvertirla e trattenerla, ma lei reagì in modo opposto.

«Lascia la presa, _mostro_!» le urlò rabbiosa, lasciando perdere la ricerca di un’arma e provando a cavargli gli occhi con le unghie: Derek allentò la presa per istinto, e lei – che stava ancora strattonando il braccio – si sbilanciò indietro cadendo. Alle sue spalle, c’era il tratto di ringhiera che Derek prima aveva fatto crollare: Kate sprofondò nel vuoto.

Da quell’altezza, il suo impatto con il suolo fu appena udibile.

Stiles corse da Derek, inginocchiandosi e premendo la faccia contro il suo collo, contro il pelo; lui riprese le sue sembianze umane e lo strinse a sé circondandogli le spalle con un braccio.

«Ho chiamato i rinforzi» gli spiegò Stiles a bassa voce, con il viso ancora nascosto contro il suo collo e con la voce un po’ incrinata dal pianto, anche se sembrava stesse anche sorridendo; tirò sul naso. «Te l’avevo detto che ti avrei sempre protetto anch’io, soltanto che da solo non potevo farcela».

«Grazie» gli mormorò, accennando un sorriso contro la sua tempia.

Stiles tirò sul col naso di nuovo, e alzò lo sguardo per guardarlo in faccia: con le dita gli pulì i rivoli di sangue su uno zigomo – le ultime tracce delle ferite, già guarite, che Kate gli aveva procurato sul muso con le unghie. Derek a propria volta gli sfiorò con il pollice il taglio lieve sul labbro che Stiles stesso si era procurato prima baciandolo.

«Va tutto bene» mormorò Derek, rassicurando _entrambi_ , «è finita» poggiò la fronte contro la sua e per qualche attimo restarono entrambi fermi così in silenzio, con gli occhi socchiusi. C’erano comunque ancora delle conseguenze da affrontare, e Derek voleva essere certo che Stiles stesse bene, prima di rimettersi in piedi e parlare di tutto ciò che sarebbe successo dopo.

Quando Derek sentì qualcuno avanzare verso di loro con passi lenti ma solenni, si scostò da Stiles, che si voltò a vedere chi fosse: il principe Christopher.

Stiles rivolse a Derek un’espressione interrogativa, lui annuì e il ragazzo si alzò in piedi, allontanandosi e andando a controllare come stesse Malia – lei si stava premendo una mano sulla ferita, ma anche se stava ancora seduta a terra, sembrava che si stesse riprendendo, anche se a rilento. Stiles le baciò la fronte e lei poggiò la testa contro la sua spalla, mugugnando un breve lamento.

Derek si mise in piedi per fronteggiare Christopher. «Sei tu adesso il re» gli disse sicuro ma in tono neutrale. Non gli disse che era dispiaciuto di non essere riuscito a salvare sua sorella, perché non sarebbe stato sincero: non l’avrebbe mai _uccisa_ , ma la sua morte era comunque un sollievo, soprattutto dopo aver visto fino a che punto poteva essere crudele senza mai pentirsi.

Lui assentì. «Mi hai sentito prima: è mia intenzione lasciare in pace la Brughiera e le sue creature. Sei libero di andare, nessuno ti inseguirà o proverà ad attaccarti».

Derek lo fissò intensamente. «Lo sai che per me non è facile credere alla tua parola: non ti conosco, so solo quello che tuo padre e tua sorella hanno fatto alla mia famiglia, alla mia specie e alla mia terra».

«Il mio regno è stremato e affamato, abbiamo bisogno di smettere di impiegare energie per la guerra contro la Brughiera: ogni accampamento vicino alla muraglia di rovi verrà smantellato. Porrò il divieto di entrare nella Brughiera senza il permesso esplicito di almeno uno dei suoi abitanti, se potrà servire a convincerti delle mie intenzioni».

Derek inspirò a fondo ponderando il da farsi. «Non me la sento di fidarmi del tutto della tua generazione: la muraglia resterà su fino a quando sarai tu a regnare, ma» aggiunse sospirando, «ho arrecato un torto a tua figlia, quindi per dimostrarle che ho fiducia in ciò che può essere, il giorno in cui salirà al trono abbatterò la muraglia in suo onore. Sia però messo agli atti» continuò, «che se dopo di ciò lei arrecherà danno alla mia terra e alla mia gente, farò di tutto per punirla personalmente».

Christopher deglutì a stento e concordò assentendo, senza aggiungere una parola.

«Stiles?» sentì dire Derek; alzò lo sguardo e vide il comandante della Guardia Reale guardare preoccupato e in ansia il figlio, inginocchiato accanto a Malia.

Stiles fissò prima suo padre e poi Derek, infine si alzò e con passi esitanti andò dal lupo.

Il ragazzo intrecciò le dita di una mano a quelle di Derek e puntò gli occhi nei suoi con aria supplicante. «Ti dispiace se passo un paio di giorni con mio padre? Non ci vediamo da otto anni e dopo tutto quello che è successo oggi… _glielo devo_. E ne ho bisogno» gli disse fievole.

Derek accennò un sorriso malinconico e gli accarezzò il viso. «Non c’è alcun problema».

«Lo so che ti fa male» rimarcò Stiles. «Avevamo detto di tornare a casa insieme, ma…»

Lui lo fermò sfiorandogli le labbra con le dita. «Va bene così» e deglutì con forza, perché l’idea di separarsi da Stiles gli faceva male davvero. «Ti aspetterò».

«Mi dispiace» gli disse ancora Stiles, «ma verrò da te» e si portò sul cuore la mano di Derek che stringeva, «te lo prometto».

Derek gli posò sul viso anche l’altra mano, gli sorrise malinconico e gli diede un bacio lieve sulla fronte. «A presto, allora» gli mormorò contro la pelle.

Si allontanò da Stiles a passi lenti, facendo attenzione a non voltarsi mai, o sarebbe stato ancora più difficile lasciare il castello senza di lui. Si chinò verso Malia e con gesti cauti la sollevò da terra prendendola in braccio; lei, con gli occhi socchiusi, protestò appena con un lamento fioco, a cui lui replicò con un sorriso bonario sbuffato.

Derek uscì dalla stanza e cominciò a scendere piano le scale della torre. Nessuno lo fermò, tutti si scansarono al suo passaggio.

Avrebbe voluto sentirsi il cuore più leggero, ma anche se si sentiva meno pesi sulle spalle, il suo cuore era invece pesante e gonfio, e gli batteva nel petto in modo lento e stanco.

Sperava solo che Stiles non si pentisse e che l’avrebbe raggiunto presto.

 

 

Era passata già una settimana, e ancora di Stiles non si vedeva neanche l’ombra.

I primi giorni Derek si era tenuto occupato costruendo una casetta accanto al ceppo del Nemeton. Grazie alla magia non era stato difficile tirarla su dal nulla, utilizzando pietra e legno come materiale primario, ed era già del tutto ultimata.

Derek ci teneva a ricreare in qualche modo un’abitazione _da branco_ , e di conseguenza era stato attento ai dettagli, per poter così permettere anche a Malia e ai folletti loro amici di vivere in quel posto.

Aveva creato una piccola ma graziosa pozza d’acqua di fronte la casa, sul lato sinistro, in cui Paige potesse nuotare e sollazzarsi tranquilla a piacimento. Sul lato destro invece c’era il Nemeton, e Derek aveva provveduto a bonificare la terra intorno alle sue grosse radici sporgenti per farvi crescere dei fiori colorati: ora quel ceppo non aveva più l’aspetto triste e desolato di una volta, perché era circondato da corolle profumate su cui svolazzavano farfalle e ronzavano degli insetti curiosi.

Qualche giorno dopo la fine del maleficio del Sonno Eterno e la morte di Kate, Derek aveva ricevuto la visita di un grosso corvo imperiale con legato alla zampa un piccolo sacchetto di cuoio. Aveva sorriso, riconoscendolo come il famiglio di Braeden, e aveva sorriso ancora di più, anche se malinconico, quando si era reso conto che il contenuto della missiva erano i semi di particolari piante rampicanti dalla fioritura che emanava un profumo dolce ma speziato, tipiche delle terre in cui Braeden era cresciuta; Derek aveva intuito che quello fosse il suo modo personale per mandare a dirgli che l’aveva perdonato per quello che aveva fatto, perché anche lei aveva a cuore Stiles, e Derek ricordava bene quanto lei era stata spaventata che fosse morto anche lui nell’incendio che aveva annientato la sua famiglia.

Derek aveva piantato i semi accanto alla casa, facendoli crescere subito con la magia e in modo tale che i rami abbracciassero del tutto l’abitazione. I folletti dei fiori, e soprattutto Kira e Lydia, erano rimasti estasiati dall’idea di poter utilizzare come loro casette i fiori sulle mura, specie quelli vicino alla finestre – perché erano impiccioni.

Derek piantò anche un paio di alberi da frutta lì accanto, _quelli preferiti da Stiles_ , e continuò a curare i dettagli sperando che ogni giorno fosse quello in cui Stiles sarebbe tornato alla Brughiera.

«Verrà!» gli diceva Malia, sorridendo sicura di sé, mentre Kira e Malia si divertivano a intrecciare fiori ai suoi capelli. Derek sospirava a provava a convincere Isaac ed Erica a non mordicchiare tutte le mele mature degli alberi piantati – sapeva comunque che l’obiettivo di Isaac era quello di fare trovare un giorno a Stiles un _torsolo_ attaccato al ramo.

Forse però Stiles, dopo aver trascorso del tempo con suo padre nel regno, circondato da persone, aveva deciso che una vita nella Brughiera sarebbe stata troppo da eremiti. Forse il nuovo re per farsi perdonare gli aveva offerto un posto nella Guardia Reale, e lui aveva accettato. O magari gli aveva offerto la mano della figlia ed erano già convolati a nozze. Con _quella_ famiglia reale e con l’imprevedibilità di Stiles tutto era possibile.

Nonostante quelle tristi previsioni, però, finalmente arrivò il giorno in cui sentì all’improvviso l’odore di Stiles.

Stava preparando delle piccole buche davanti casa per far contente Kira e Lydia, che volevano seminare proprio lì i fiori che proteggevano, e non appena del vento leggero portò al suo naso quell’odore inconfondibile, lasciò perdere tutto, si trasformò in lupo e corse via, verso la muraglia di rovi e verso il punto in cui lo stava sentendo arrivare.

L’ansia che aveva provato in quei lunghi giorni era niente a confronto a quella che stava provando in quel momento, perché adesso che l’aveva _così vicino_ era ancora più difficile e doloroso resistere e stargli lontano.

Quando fu a qualche metro da lui, tornò umano e lo fissò sentendosi un groppo in gola, ancora stupito di realizzare che fosse davvero lì, di persona.

«Derek!» lo chiamò Stiles, sorridendo e irradiando felicità.

Derek non lo ricordava così bello.

Era in sella a un cavallo dal manto bruno e l’aspetto giovane, e assicurate alla sella c’erano un paio di sacche da viaggio, probabilmente piene di averi che Stiles aveva scelto di portare con sé o che gli avevano regalato.

Stiles scese veloce da cavallo, corse da Derek – che si sentiva inchiodato al suolo – e lo baciò sulla bocca con così forza da farlo un po’ sbilanciare indietro; Derek sorrise contro le sue labbra, lo abbracciò e approfondì il bacio.

Nei lunghi e densi minuti successivi non esisté più niente.

«Mi sei mancato» gli confessò Stiles con un sussurro, sorridendo ancora e con gli occhi che gli brillavano.

«Anche tu a me» ammise Derek, prima di baciarlo di nuovo.

«Mi dispiace non essere venuto prima» gli disse Stiles, quando finalmente smisero di baciarsi, «ma anche se adesso potrò vedere mio padre ogni volta che voglio, non ci parlavamo _da anni_ e…»

Derek scosse la testa. «È comprensibile». Anche se si rifiutò di raccontargli delle sue ipotesi tristemente disastrose.

«Mio padre mi ha regalato _lui_ » aggiunse Stiles, riprendendo a sorridere e facendo un cenno con la testa verso il cavallo, «così potrò viaggiare meglio e più veloce le volte che andrò a trovarlo. Si chiama Roscoe!».

«È un bell’esemplare» constatò Derek.

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Pensi che Malia ne sarà gelosa? Ho sempre utilizzato lei per cavalcare… Potresti trasformarlo in umano? Magari così saranno simili e avranno qualcosa in comune…» concluse perplesso e incuriosito da quella possibilità.

Derek sospirò esasperato. «Prima dovremmo chiedere a Malia cosa ne pensa davvero dei cavalli».

Stiles sorrise furbo e speranzoso. «Oppure potresti prometterle di trasformarla in tortorella se farà la brava col mio cavallo».

«Quella è una promessa che sto tenendo da parte per i momenti difficili in cui chiederle un favore urgente» ammise Derek, con una certa ironia. «A parte questo» sospirò, «ho costruito una _casa_ » e vide Stiles boccheggiare meravigliato, «vicino al Nemeton» aggiunse.

«Hai costruito una nuova _tana_ per il tuo nuovo _branco_ » esalò Stiles. «Questo è… è» Non trovando le parole adatte, Stiles smise di farfugliare, gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò a lungo, sorridendo contro la sua bocca verso la fine, mettendo così in quel gesto – forse inconsciamente – tutto quello che non era riuscito a dirgli a voce, ma che Derek stava sentendo con il suo naso seguendo le emozioni che irradiava: affetto, tenerezza, gioia, _fierezza_ , e così tanta felicità da sorridere per giorni interi.

«Voglio vederla» gli disse infine Stiles.

Derek gli scoccò un altro bacio sulle labbra. «Andiamo col tuo cavallo?»

Stiles annuì, poi gli strinse una mano per invitarlo a seguirlo.

Ci fu qualcosa di dolcemente simbolico nel fatto che fu Stiles a guidare il cavallo al galoppo verso il Nemeton, mentre Derek era alle sue spalle: era come se Stiles lo stesse portando fisicamente a casa, dopo tutte le volte che lui l’aveva considerando nella sua mente una guida verso casa.

Arrivati al Nemeton vennero accolti dai gridolini festosi dei folletti, che corsero a svolazzare intorno a Stiles o a provare ad abbracciargli la testa ancora prima che scendessero da cavallo.

Malia salutò Stiles strizzandolo forte in un abbraccio, e lui le baciò con affetto la fronte.

Quando finalmente non ci fu più nessuno da salutare e Stiles ebbe la visuale libera, Derek lo vide osservare la casa: si mordicchiava un labbro trattenendo un sorriso e aveva gli occhi lucidi dalla commozione.

«È bellissima» mormorò il ragazzo, con tono quasi reverenziale.

«È _nostra_ » sottolineò Derek.

Stiles gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso con uno sguardo carico di affetto e tenerezza, poi lo strattonò a sé afferrandolo per i lacci del gilet nero e lo baciò sulla bocca.

Interruppero il bacio scoppiando a ridere l’uno contro le labbra dell’altro quando sentirono il sottofondo che avevano: Kira e Lydia stavano litigando su delle scelte floreali.

Le due follettine svolazzavano intorno alle buche scavate da Derek, battibeccando e facendo crescere, svanire e ricrescere a ciclo continuo e all’impazzata due tipi di fiori diversi.

« _Che siano gigli!_ » proclamava Kira, facendo sorgere dalla terra i fiori che proteggeva.

« _Che siano rose!_ » ribatteva secca Lydia, sostituendo i gigli con le sue rose.

«Gigli!»

«Rose!»

«Gigli!»

«Rose!»

«Gigli!»

«Rose!»

«PAPAVERI!» s’intromise Scott all’improvviso, sorridendo beota; le due gli prestarono attenzione solo per una manciata di secondi, prima di tornare a sfidarsi a colpi di fiori.

Derek e Stiles risero ancora di più, abbracciati stretti e poggiando la testa l’uno sulla spalla dell’altro.

E così ciò che aveva posto fine alla discordia fra il regno e la Brughiera non era stato un grande eroe o un vero cattivo, ma solo qualcuno che aveva voluto davvero aprire il suo cuore e conoscere un essere diverso da lui.

E anche se ormai sono passati tanti anni da questi fatti, ancora adesso si parla di quell’affetto incondizionato e profondo che, per quanto frutto di qualcosa di riflesso, portò la pace in quella terra: quello fra il Lupo e il Ragazzo del Sonno Eterno.

 

 

 

So I will not ask you  
Why you were creeping  
In some sad way I already know  
I will not ask you where you came from  
I will not ask you and neither should you  
Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips  
We should just kiss like real people do  
 _Like real people do_ \- Hozier ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/yrleydRwWms))

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note finali:**  
>  Questa storia è stata abbastanza complessa da scrivere, perché ho provato a incastrare nella trama parecchie cose, e ciò vuol dire che anche se sono esausta mi sono divertita molto a scriverla, e spero che abbia divertito anche voi fino alla fine :)  
> Ci ho messo anche qua e là piccolissime tracce di altre fiabe, come _Biancaneve_ (le mele), _Cappuccetto Rosso_ (il mantello rosso di Stiles), la versione Disney de _La Bella Addormentata_ del 1954 ( _Rosa! Blu! Rosa! Blu! Rosa! Blu!_ cambiato con i fiori), perché… non so, mi piaceva farlo :)  
>  Con la conclusione di questa WIP, non so davvero quando tornerò con una nuova storia. Cioè, spero di scribacchiare qualcosina prima di Natale, però è anche vero che ho moltissima voglia di scrivere uno dei miei bestioni di trama con sottotrame intrecciate e con venature di "americanata", che se viene da 100mila parole anzi è poco, e se m’imbarco in una cosa simile mi eclisso per un paio di mesi, almeno fino a quando non sarò certa di essere a buon punto e in grado di portare la storia a termine. _Però_ , una cosina più breve prima vorrei riuscire a scribacchiarla, quindi tempo di riprendermi da queste ultime 30mila parole sfornate e poi vediamo…  
> Eeeeee quindi per adesso vi saluto! :D  
> Fall.


End file.
